The Next Generation
by Arwennicole
Summary: Tommy and Kimberly battled evil for years along the side of their friends. Now, it is someone else's turn to take their place, their kids. COMPLETED! LAST CHAPTER IS UP! PREVIEW UP!
1. The New Enemy

The Next Generation

By

Nicole

**Disclaimer: I don't own the _Power Rangers_. I do own their children, their enemy, and the plot.**

**Summary: Tommy and Kimberly fought evil with their friends for years. Now it's up to someone else to take their place. Their children.**

The Next Generation

Chapter 1: The New Enemy

Sixteen-year-old Ann Bridget Oliver was walking home from school. She would've driven, but she liked to walk through the woods, it was peaceful.

She had shoulder-length caramel brown hair, brown eyes, she was wearing white shoes, a knee-length pink dress, a pink and white backpack, and she had a pink ribbon tied into her hair.

Ann sat down and smiled at the silence of the forest. She was glad that the world was back to normal since Mesogog was destroyed and Anton Mercer saved. Ann thanked her parents everyday for being the best Power Rangers ever. Just then, a boy stood behind Ann.

He had chin-length brown hair, brown eyes, he was wearing black boots, blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and a black leather jacket.

"Hey, Ann, how about a date?" He asked.

"How about I barf and say 'no'," she replied.

"Please, just one date."

"No, Derek."

Derek was going to keep on begging, but then someone stopped him. "Hey, I think she said no," a voice snapped. Ann waved as Derek ran off with his pals. She looked over her shoulder to see her friends standing there.

The one girl had shoulder-length black hair, brown eyes, she was wearing white shoes, blue jeans, a yellow t-shirt, a yellow backpack, and a yellow headband. It was Billy and Trini's daughter, Teresa.

The leader of their group had brown hair cropped short, brown eyes, he was wearing sneakers, blue jeans, a red t-shirt, and a gold and red backpack. This was Jason and Kat's son, Jack.

The next boy had black hair cropped short, brown eyes, he was wearing sneakers, blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and a black backpack. He was Zack and Angela's son, Alex.

The last boy had sandy-blonde hair that was cropped short, blue eyes, he was wearing sneakers, blue jeans, a blue and white t-shirt, and a blue backpack. This was Teresa's twin brother, Brock.

"Thanks guys," she told them.

Jack walked over and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Hey, we've always got your back," he assured her. Ann gasped and searched for a watch.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"It's five fifteen," he replied.

"Crap, I've got to go."

She took off running after saying goodbye to her friends.

She came home and burst through the door. "Mom, I'm home," she called. Kimberly came into the kitchen and hushed her.

"Ann, you can't be too loud, your brother's been sick," she reminded.

"Oh, right. How's his fever doing?" Ann asked.

"It's gone down some," Kimberly replied.

Ann nodded and was about to leave when Kimberly stopped her. "Hey, how was cheerleading practice?" She asked.

"I made captain," Ann replied.

"Oh, that's wonderful, Ann. I'm so proud of you. You better tell your father."

"Why would dad care if I made captain of the cheerleading team?"

Ann shrieked when her father wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around. "Did I hear that my baby made captain?" He asked.

"Yep, I was voted captain," Ann replied.

Tommy kissed the side of her head with a smile. "I am very proud of you," he assured her. Ann smiled before going upstairs to do her homework.

As Ann did her homework, an earthquake had occurred. She fell to the floor when a branch hit her window shattering the glass. When it was over, Tommy and Kimberly ran into the room. "Are you okay?" Kimberly asked. Ann nodded then they quickly ran to check on Josh. Then her sister, Rebecca, came into the room.

She had shoulder-length caramel brown hair, brown eyes, she was wearing white sneakers, blue jeans, a red t-shirt, and her hair was pulled back in a red ribbon.

"That was weird," Rebecca commented.

"Well, this is California," Ann stated.

Rebecca then helped her clean up the glass.

Tommy and Kimberly were relieved to see that their son was okay. "Tommy, was it just me or that wasn't a normal earthquake?" She asked. Tommy thought about it and nodded.

"It was different," he agreed.

"I hope evil doesn't return," she murmured.

Tommy wrapped his arms around her and tucked her head under his chin. "I hope so too," he agreed.

On the beach, a lizard like creature came to a crack inside a cave and ripped it open, making the earth tremble. Then an evil wizard came out of his prison. "Thank you, Lizard," he praised. The lizard bowed and he walked to his throne. "Now to take over the world," he laughed.


	2. The New Rangers

Author's Note: I know I made Ann and her friends just like their parents. Some reviewer asked me who would be that close like her parents. I'll give you an example of someone who is exactly like her mother...me. So if you don't like the way I'm writing Ann and her friends, then I would suggest you stop reading the story. Thanks. Now, on with the story. P. S. I know I said that last chapter that I wouldn't be updating, but this review just drove me nuts.

Chapter 2: The New Rangers

The next day, Ann was at the cyberspace café with Teresa and the rest of her friends. "Hey, Ann, don't you have cheerleading practice?" Teresa asked.

"It doesn't start for another hour," Ann replied.

When they walked into the gym, they saw that they had walked in on Jason's karate class. "Okay, I need two volunteers to demonstrate the yes and no's in the karate tournament. Brandon and Lenny," Jason stated. Ann's eyes widened when the guy Jason called Brandon stood up.

He had shoulder-length sandy-blonde hair, blue eyes, he had his hair pulled back in a ponytail, a green headband was around his head, and he was wearing dark green pants, a green tank-top, and around his waist was a black belt.

"Whoa! He's cute," Ann commented. Teresa placed a hand on her shoulder with a smile.

Jason looked up across the room to see Ann staring at Brandon and chuckled. "She's like her mom in everyway," he murmured to himself.

After karate class, the cheerleading team came out. "See you later," the group stated.

"Yeah, see you later," she agreed.

She grabbed her pompoms and started practice.

After practice, Ann was taking her bike home, she would've taken her dad's car, but she wanted to think and went down the path in the woods. However, she hit a root and fell off her bike. She groaned and decided to walk her bike home. When she was halfway home, she found a small glow on the ground. She bent down and picked up a pink gem. "Wait a minute, this is just like the Dino Gems," she recounted.

(Flashback)

"DINO THUNDER! POWER UP! HA!"

Then images of Tommy, Kimberly, Kira, Connor, Trent, and Ethan went through her mind when they were fighting Mesogog.

(End Flashback)

"That's impossible," she muttered. She then looked into the gem and its powers began to surround her. She looked up and watched as a coyote ran around her in a full circle before entering the gem again. "Cool, I've got to show mom and dad," she stated. She gasped to see that it was getting late, the sun was setting. "Crap," she hissed. Ann then ran home.

When she came through the door, she saw her parents standing there. "Where have you been? I have called everyone and they told me they haven't seen you since you left cheerleading practice," Kimberly snapped.

"I'm sorry, I got caught up with something," Ann apologized.

Tommy then saw a pink glow in her backpack and reached into the pocket. "Dad, what are you doing?" She asked. He then pulled the gem out of the pocket.

"Where did you find this?" He asked.

"In the forest," she replied.   
"Kim, look at this," he stated.

Kimberly walked over and looked at the gem. "A Power Ranger gem?" She asked.

"I'll take it to the lab," he informed.

Ann and Kimberly followed Tommy downstairs.

Tommy put it into the computer and then his eyes widened. "Kim, you're right when you said we might have a new evil around. Apparently, long ago after Zordon locked Rita up in her dumpster and sent her to space, another demon attacked earth. He calls himself the "Dark Wizard". He tried to rule the earth, but Zordon trapped him under the earth so he couldn't do his plan," he explained.

"Apparently someone let him loose," Kimberly stated.

"Okay, what does this have to do with my Power Ranger gem?" She asked.

Tommy picked the gem up and looked at it. "Ann, you have been chosen to be a Power Ranger. Jason and the others brought these from after their kids found them," he informed. He walked over to a box and opened it and held up a blue gem.

"It's the power of the snow leopard," he stated.

He then held up a yellow one. "This one is the cheetah," he informed. Then he pointed to a red one. "That's the eagle," he stated. Then he pointed to a black one. "That's the black tiger," he added.

"Why were you hiding these from us?" She asked.

"We weren't sure what they are. Not until all of the gems were in place. Now, that we have this one, we should know everything now," he replied.

"Tommy, we should call Jason and the others," Kimberly stated.

"Go ahead," Tommy agreed.

Kimberly went upstairs to call the others while Ann looked at her gem. "You could back down from this," Tommy offered.

"No, dad, you have done your job as a Power Ranger. It's my turn to start where you left off," she assured.

Tommy then held up a pink morpher. She put the gem into the morpher and the coyote's eyes glowed. It formed into a bracelet and she placed it onto her wrist.

Once her friends came, they all looked at the bracelet on her wrist. "What is that?" Teresa asked.

"I found the gem in the bracelet this afternoon. Guys, my dad has some news that'll take great impact," Ann replied.

"What is she talking about Dr. Oliver?" Jack asked.

"Ann is trying to say is that the gems you all found over a week ago, are Power Ranger gems. You all have been chosen to be Power Rangers," Tommy replied.

Tommy then opened the box to reveal the morphers. "Jack, you have been chosen to be the eagle. Brock, you're the snow leopard. Teresa, you're the cheetah, and Alex, you're the black tiger," Kimberly informed. They each took their morphers and looked at each other. Kimberly walked over and touched her daughter's face. "Just, be careful," she whispered.

"I will," Ann assured.

They shared an embrace and Kimberly felt the fear of losing a child came into mind. "You won't lose me mom, I promise," Ann whispered. Kimberly stepped back and watched as the new recruited Power Rangers started to morph. "ANIMAL POWER!" She yelled.

"BLACK TIGER! BLACK RANGER!" Alex yelled.

"COYOTE! PINK RANGER!" Ann yelled.

"SNOW LEOPARD! BLUE RANGER!" Brock yelled.

"CHEETAH! YELLOW RANGER!" Teresa yelled.

"EAGLE! RED RANGER!" Jack yelled.

"POWER UP!" They yelled.

Alex closed his eyes as black light engulfed him. A black headband wrapped itself around his head and the helmet latched itself into place.

Ann closed her eyes as a pink light engulfed her. A pink headband wrapped itself around her head; her long hair went up into a bun as the helmet latched into place.

A blue light surrounded Brock, a blue headband went around his head and the helmet came into place.

Teresa was in a yellow light, her long hair was tied into a braid as the yellow headband went about her head, then it went into a bun, and the helmet latched into place.

Jack was then engulfed in a red light, a red headband went around his head, and then the helmet came into place.

Everyone smiled to see the next set of Power Rangers standing in front of them. Each of them looked like what their parents did when they were Power Rangers, except for the animal shapes on their chests and on their helmets. Ann walked over to her parents and removed her helmet. Kimberly touched her daughter's face with a smile. "You better be brave," Kimberly teased. Ann nodded and hugged her parents tight.

The Dark Wizard was in his cave and a screen came down. "NO! The Power Rangers can't be coming back," he roared. Lizard stood next to his master.

"What should I do, master?" He asked.

"You'll do nothing, we'll wait and see how powerful these Power Rangers are," he replied.


	3. Ann's Painful Memories

Chapter 3: Ann's Painful Memories

Ann was at her locker when Brandon passed her. "Hey," she called. Brandon turned around to look at her. "Uh... I'm Ann Oliver. You're thenew kidaround here aren't you?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm Brandon Thompson," he replied.

He shook her hand with a smile. "Where did you move from?" She asked.

"I moved from Florida," he replied.

"Oh, well, I shouldn't keep you from class," she mumbled.

"Well, I'll see you later. Maybe after class."

Ann watched as he walked away. "Yeah. Bye," she told him. She watched him with a dreamy look. She jumped when her locker door was closed and turned around to see Derek standing there.

"Hey, Ann, how about that date?" He asked.

"Nope," she replied.

She walked away and Teresa walked over to her. "Is Derek still bothering you?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I can handle myself," Ann replied.

They went off to class afterwards.

When Ann was walking towards her locker, Derek was standing there, waiting for her. "Derek, if you're asking for a date, the answer is still no," she sighed.

"Come on, what harm will one date do?" He asked.

"The harm will be that you are a like a dog, I can just snap my fingers and you'll do whatever I say. I hate guys like that. Not only that, in the first through fifth grade, you kept stealing my lunch money," she replied.

"That was before you turned beautiful."

Ann rolled her eyes and closed her locker. "Please, just one date," he begged.

"No," she sighed.

She went to walk away when he grabbed her arm with so much force that she dropped her stuff. She gasped when he pinned her up to the locker. "Derek let go of me," she snapped.

"Not until you agree," he snapped.

Ann felt pain go through her arm and tried to kick him away, but he was too strong. The painful memories came back.

(Flashback)

"Kimberly, where are you going?" Jake demanded. Ann was watching Kimberly grab her suitcase.

"I'm leaving, I'm taking Ann and leaving this place," she replied.

"You'll do no such thing," he snapped.

"Watch me," she hissed.

Ann gasped when Jake spun Kimberly around and slapped her. Kimberly tried fighting him, but he struck her so many times that she fell to the floor. "You're not going anywhere, Kimberly Hart, you're staying here and so is Ann," he snapped.

"Ann isn't your daughter," she insisted.

"She is mine, stop filling her mind full of these stories about her father being a man back in Angel Grove and that his name is Tommy Oliver."

"That's what he is. He is a man that lives in Angel Grove. Her father is Tommy Oliver."

"No, he's not."

He kicked Kimberly in the stomach and left. Ann ran to the room. "Mommy," she whimpered. Kimberly sat up and Ann saw tears in her eyes.

"Sweet heart, your grandmother is coming to town next week. Pack your suitcase because you're going with her," Kimberly informed.

"Mommy, I want to stay with you," Ann insisted.

Kimberly touched her daughter's face with painful eyes. "Ann, if Jake can hurt mommy like this, he'll hurt you just as bad. I would rather die than see something like that happen to you," she whispered. Ann let out a sob and hugged her mother.

"I love you, mommy," she whispered.

"I love you too, baby," Kimberly whispered back.

When Kimberly took Ann to the airport, Kimberly lied to Jake telling him that she was going to have Ann say goodbye to Ms. Hart. She knew the risk, but she didn't want her daughter to feel the pain she felt. When they saw Ms. Hart, she was waiting for them at the gate. Kimberly went on her knees and hugged Ann tight. "Be good to grandma okay?" She asked.

"Okay," Ann agreed.

"Remember that I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too."

Kimberly looked at Ann with tear filled eyes. "Mom, please take care of her until someone comes to get her, it'll probably be me," Kimberly informed.

"Of course, come along, Ann," Ms. Hart stated.

Ann looked back at Kimberly and that was the last time she saw her mother in pain.

(End Flashback)

"Derek please let me go," she begged. Just then, someone grabbed Derek and dragged him off Ann. Ann fell to the floor in tears. Teresa hurried over and kneeled next to her. They looked up to see that it was Brandon.

"Leave her alone, Derek, before I knock you all the way to Mars," he snapped.

Derek ran off scared and Brandon walked over to her. "Ann, are you okay?" He asked. Ann nodded and looked at Teresa.

"Teresa, I need to go home," she mumbled.

"We're still in school," Teresa reminded.

"I don't care, my dad's not in class at the moment, I'm going to talk to him," she stated.

Teresa watched her leave and sighed.

Ann walked into Tommy's classroom in tears. Tommy was looking at some tests when she entered the room and looked up to see his daughter standing there in tears. "Ann, what happened?" He asked. She was going to fall from the shock and Tommy grabbed her. "Ann, sweet heart, what happened to you?" He asked. He lifted her sleeve up to find bruises. "Who did this to you?" He asked.

"Dad, it was Derek. He attacked me. He was doing his normal routine you know, asking me out and I turned him down. I went to leave and he attacked me," she replied.

Tommy saw that there was more. "What else is there?" He asked. She then began crying and tried talking at the same time.

"Dad, it was awful, as I was pinned to my locker, I had a memory of when Jake was beating mom in front of me. When she was trying to leave. He hit her, punched her, and kicked her. Mom tried fighting back, but he was too strong for her. He told her to stop telling me all these lies about you. That was when mom planned to send me to France," she explained.

Tommy held his daughter close with a sigh. "Derek's going to be kicked out of here, Ann, he'll never touch you again," he assured.

"Dad, I want to go home," she sobbed.

"I'm taking you home, Angel, I'm taking you home," he assured.

They walked out of the classroom to see some classmates standing there, the ones that saw what happened. For the first time, they saw the flames in Tommy's eyes. They knew that Derek had angered Tommy terribly by hurting his daughter. They backed up as Tommy led Ann down the hall towards his jeep. He turned around and tried to stay calm. "Everyone, get into the classroom and wait for me. If I'm not back before the bell rings, then your homework is pages 145-147 and do questions 1-9," he informed. They nodded and hurried into the classroom.

When Tommy got Ann home, Kimberly came out to see Ann a mess. "What happened to her?" She asked.

"Derek attacked her in the hallways, Ann will tell you more. I have a class to take care of," he replied.

Kimberly took Ann inside while Tommy went back to school.

Ann was sitting on the couch. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her bottom lip was quivering. Kimberly sat next to her daughter. "I know there is more," she stated.

"Dad knew too. Mom I had a memory flash of the time Jake beat you in front of me. I started thinking that's what Derek was going to do with me. I couldn't stop him mom, just like how you couldn't stop Jake," she explained.

Kimberly took Ann into her arms and let her cry on her shoulder. "It's okay, Derek will never hurt you again," she whispered. Ann nodded and then Kimberly held her daughter as she cried herself to sleep.


	4. Meeting the New Enemy

Chapter 4: Meeting the New Enemy

Ann and her friends were walking to the library to study when a black light appeared in front of them. The light faded and the Dark Wizard stood there.

He had on black boots, black pants, a long black jacket, black shirt, black vest, a black cloak, and a black mask.

"Hello, Power Rangers, allow me to introduce myself. I am the Dark Wizard," he stated. They got into defensive stance.

"Well, pack your bags, because you're going right back where you came from," Jack stated. **(AN: I just love that line in _Power Rangers: The Movie_.)**

Ann gasped as the Dark Wizard lifted his hand and black sparks left his hand and at Jack. "JACK!" Ann yelled. She ran over to him when he hit a building. "Jack, are you okay?" She asked.

"I'll be fine," he replied.

Then minions appeared around them. "I'd like you to meet my friends, bye-bye," the Dark King laughed. Ann screamed when a minion grabbed her, but she kicked it away. She did a few black flips and landed next to Jack and Teresa.

"Okay you guys. ANIMAL POWER!"Jack yelled.

"BLACK TIGER! BLACK RANGER!"

"COYOTE! PINK RANGER!"

"SNOW LEOPARD! BLUE RANGER!"

"CHEETAH! YELLOW RANGER!"

"EAGLE! RED RANGER!"

"POWER UP!"

The minions attacked them again, but this time they were able to beat them. Two minions grabbed Ann's arms, but Ann back flipped and threw them together and groaned when black liquid landed in front of her. "Okay, that's disgusting," she groaned.

Teresa gasped when she was surrounded by minions. "Hold on, Teresa," Brock stated.

"I'm trying, bro, I could use your help right now," Teresa stated.

Brock came into the circle and smiled at his sister, even though she couldn't see it. "Ready for a spin, sis?" He asked.

"You got it," she replied.

She grabbed onto his hands and he spun her around, making her fly off the ground and hit the minions. Black liquid surrounded them, then evaporated. "Now that's what I call power," Teresa stated. She and Brock clasped hands before running off to fight.

Jack and Alex were then stuck together. "Roll over," Jack insisted. He bent down and Alex rolled over his back and kicked a minion. "Eagle claw," Jack called. A claw then appeared on his fist and he aimed at the minions. "EAGLE SCRATCH!" He yelled. He spun around and then the claw flew off his hand and at the minions, making them burst into liquid. The claw flew back onto Jack's hand. "Whoa! That was cool," he commented. A minion came at Alex and Alex pulled out his own weapon, a staff.

"BLACK TIGER GASH!" He yelled.

The staff had the black tiger on the front, it opened it's mouth and Alex hit the minion and it actually looked like it bit the minion. "Cool!" He gasped.

Another minion came at Ann. She went to scream, but instead of a scream, a howl came from her mouth. It knocked the minion to the ground before exploding into liquid. "Cool, a coyote howl," she commented.

Teresa went to run from a few minions when she found that she was halfway across the field. "Cool! I can run cheetah speed!" She gasped. She then ran back and the minions didn't know what hit them.

Brock was being chased by minions and he closed his eyes. He then disappeared. "Whoa! Cool, camouflage!" He gasped. He then beat the minions while in camouflage. Teresa grinned and stood next to her brother.

"Nice, snow leopards do camouflage easily," she commented.

Ann screamed when a minion threw her and she hit the ground. "Ann!" Jack gasped. He jumped to save her, when he felt like he was flying. "Sweet," he commented. He grabbed the minion that was about to finish the sore Ann. The minion was then destroyed.

Alex was having a hard time defeat the last batch of minions. He then did the most strangest thing a human being could ever do, he crouched down and pounced. Claws appeared on his cloves and he finished them off. "Black tiger jump," he stated.

"POWER DOWN!" They all yelled together.

They came out of their uniforms. "That's what I call power," Ann commented. She then looked at her watch. "Uh, guys, we better get home," she informed. They nodded and went their separate ways home.

Ann ran into the house and saw her parents standing there. "Before you start yelling at me, we were attacked..." she started.

"We know you were attacked, we saw it," Tommy finished.

"You did?" She asked.

Kimberly walked over to her daughter with a smile. "We did see it, and we're very proud to see how you took care of it," Kimberly replied.

"You're proud of me?" Ann asked.

Tommy nodded and they both hugged her. "We are both very proud of you," Kimberly stated.

Brock and Teresa arrived home and opened the door. "DAD! WE'RE HOME!" They called in unison.

"I'M IN THE GARAGE!" Billy called.

They walked out into the garage to see Billy working on something. "What are you working on dad?" Teresa asked.

"Tommy explained that unlike his old Dino Morpher, your morphers don't have communicators programmed into them. You may need one just in case you're in trouble," Billy replied.

They stood next to their father to see the new communicator he created. They could tell it was for Ann, because it was pink. "I have been working on these since I came home. Yours are in the cases on the bench over there," Billy informed. They walked over and picked the communicators up. Of course they were yellow and blue.

"These are really neat, thanks, dad," Brock commented.

"Yep, you can bring the rest of the communicators to your friends tomorrow," Billy stated.

He was finished and then he looked at his kids. He then had a goofy grin on his face. "What?" Teresa asked.

"You both look like you've been rolling around in mud," he replied.

They looked down at themselves to see that their clothes were a mess. "Go clean up, I'll be done with Jack's communicator in just a minute," Billy assured. They walked inside and Billy looked over at the photograph of his late with a heavy sigh. "You would be proud of our kids, Trini. I know I am," he murmured. He put his goggles back over his eyes and went back to work.

Jack ran into the house panting and Kat walked over to her dirty son. "Calm down, Jack, you act as if you were running in a race," she commented. Jack fell into a chair with a sigh.

"I realized that I was late for my curfew after school," he mentioned.

"We know you are. However, your father and I understand what you're going through. Remember, we had to miss a few curfews when we were in high school," Kat assured.

"Oh, yeah," Jack mumbled.

Kat smiled at her son and then threw him a bar of soap. "That's a sign for go take a shower," she quipped. Jack laughed and went upstairs. Jason walked up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Jack's upstairs," she informed.

"I know he is, and Karen is doing her homework," he stated.

Kat smiled and leaned against him. They were both very proud of their son doing what they used to do when they were in high school.

Alex burst through the door to find his dad in the living room. "Dad, is mom home?" He asked.

"Consider yourself lucky, she isn't home. However, I understand why you're late," Zack replied.

"I would have been home earlier, but the Dark Wizard got us caught up," Alex stated.

Zack nodded and sent Alex upstairs to get cleaned up before Angela got home.


	5. Ann's Singing Talent

Chapter 5: Ann's Singing Talent

Author's Note: I don't own the _Power Rangers_ or Evanescence's song _Going Under_.

Ann walked into _Hayley's Cyberspace Café_ with a sigh. She was going to sing in front of the school for the first time, she was so nervous that her hands shook. Kimberly placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder with a smile. "You can do it, I know you can," she assured. Ann nodded and walked up onstage to get everything set up. Even though it wasn't her song she was going to be singing, she was going to at least try. Tommy and Kimberly turned around to see Rebecca and Josh standing there. "Josh, how are you feeling?" Kimberly asked.

Josh had his father's dark hairand his hair wascropped short, brown eyes; he was wearing white sneakers, blue jeans, and a white t-shirt. (Is Tommy's hair black or dark brown? I've been trying to figure that out.)

"I'm feeling fine, mom," Josh replied. They all sat down and waited for Ann to start. Alex came in and got his drum set setup, Jack had his guitar sitting there, waiting to be played, and Teresa had her piano and guitar ready to go. Ann took a deep breath and then her eyes widened when Brandon came in. Jack then pushed her forward and she started playing.

Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
50,000 tears I cry  
Screaming,  
Deceiving,  
And bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me

.... GOING UNDER....

Don't want your hand this time  
I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reach the bottom

Chorus

I dive again  
I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning with you (drowning with you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break free  
I'm, going under

Blurring and stirring the truth that comes out  
(I don't know what's real and what's not)

Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore

I dive again  
I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning with you (drowning with you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break free,

I'm, so go on and scream  
Scream at me, so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe  
I can't keep going under

I dive again  
I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning with you (drowning with you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break free,  
I'm, going under (going under)  
Going under (drowning with you)  
I'm going under

Ann smiled as everyone roared with approval. Teresa placed a hand on her shoulder with a smile. She sang the song to give Derek the hint to leave her alone. They were about to kick Derek out of school, but Derek's rich father stopped them from doing so.After a minute, Ann went to get ready to leave when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to see Brandon standing there. "Hi," he greeted.

"Hi," she greeted back.

"You did a great job up there," he complimented.

"Thanks."

Jack watched as Brandon flirted with Ann and felt a little jealousy. Teresa placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Hey, why the long face?" She asked.

"Nothing, I was just watching Ann," he replied.

"We have known each other since grade school, I can see the jealousy in your eyes. You're jealous of Brandon," she pointed out.

"Am not."

"Are too."

Jack sighed and continued to watch what was going on there. He was jealous, very, very jealous. However, he wanted his friend to be happy.

Kimberly smiled to see her daughter talking to the boy. Tommy looked up and his eyes widened. "Oh, come on, Tommy, we were sixteen when we started dating," she reminded.

"She's too young to date," he mumbled.

"Oh, do I hear an overprotective daddy talking?" Kimberly teased.

"Ha, ha."

"Come on, Handsome, she's got to have someone."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Let's go home, I'll tell Ann we'll meet her at home."

Kimberly walked over to Ann with a smile. "Ann, dad and I will meet you at home. No later than five," she informed.

"Okay, mom," Ann acknowledged.

"How are you going to get home?" Kimberly asked.

"I can bring her home, Coach Oliver," Brandon offered.

"That's nice of you, Mr. Thompson," she stated.

Brandon nodded and watched as she left. "That's your mom?" He asked.

"Yeah, she's the strongest woman I have ever known," Ann replied.

"She seems to be happy, however, she looks a little young to have a beautiful sixteen-year-old daughter," he commented.

"My mom was seventeen when I was born."

"Oh, and is Dr. Oliver your real dad?"

"Yep, that's my dad."

"He's a nice guy."

"He is."

Then the silence grew between them. "So, how are you enjoying Reefside?" She asked.

"I'm getting used to it, especially for the fact that I had to save a damsel in distress last month," he replied.

"Well, Derek's been bothering me ever since I hit puberty," she laughed.

They walked out of the café and towards the lake.

They were sitting on a bench near the lake and continued talking. "Why is that the idiots bother the pretty girls like you?" He asked.

"That's Reefside for you, it also runs in my family. My mom was the most popular girl in school and this guy named Skull kept bothering her. That was when my dad came and got him off her back," she replied.

"Your dad and mom met in high school here in Reefside?" He asked.

"Nah, they lived in Angel Grove at the time. Actually, my mom, Uncle Jason, Uncle Billy, Uncle Zack, and Aunt Trini were all friends at Angel Grove High. They have known each other since they were little kids."

"My karate instructor is your mom's best friend?"

"Yep."

"Isn't Billy Cranston our Chemistry teacher?"

"Yep."

"I'm guessing that Jack Scott, Brock and Teresa Cranston, and Alex Taylor are related to them?"

"Yes, they're parents' my best friends are their kids."

"That explains a lot, however, are Brock and Teresa also Trini's kids? Whatever happened to her?"

"She died in a car accident."

"Oh."

"Yeah, Uncle Billy has been taking care of them on his own since the accident."

"Sounds rough."

"It was for them. Before my dad found out that I existed, my mom took care of me on her own."

"She didn't see any other guys?"

Ann felt the pain in her heart and stood up. "Did I say something wrong?" He asked. She shook her head and looked at him.

"If I tell you this, do you promise not to say anything to anybody?" She asked.

"I promise," he assured.

She sat next to him again. "My mom did meet this other guy, his name was Jake. He was an awful man. He raped my mom the first night they met. Eight months later, I came along. He kept claiming that I was his, but my mom was pregnant before that night. My mother used to be this strong person that didn't take any insults. However, Jake scared my mom so much. She tried to leave him once, but he stopped her by beating her in front of me. She couldn't take it any longer, I was sent to live in France with my grandmother and step-grandfather. Then my _real_ father came to get me, I learned that mother had escaped Jake's torture and came here to Reefside to find my dad. Well, she found him and she told him about me," she explained.

Brandon didn't know what to say. "Jake didn't beat you did he?" He asked.

"No, thank God for that. He just tortured my mother in front of me. Telling her to stop telling me these lies that Tommy Oliver is my father," she replied.

"Your mom did a brave thing to send you away."

"Yeah, she was very strong."

"I can see that she's happy as can be now with you, Rebecca, and Josh."

"Yeah, she loved taking care of us while balancing work. I remember she would sometimes get so mad that I would play with her gymnastics routines by coloring them over in magic marker."

They laughed at the memories. "You were a daredevil," he chuckled.

"I was, I'm just like her. However, I did inherit one thing from my dad," she stated.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" He asked.

"His forgetfulness."

They laughed again and kept talking about the happy memories of their childhood. Brandon then looked at his watch. "It's getting late, I should get you home," he informed. Ann nodded and walked to him to his green convertible.

"Nice wheels," she complimented.

"Thanks," he laughed.

Ann laughed as he opened the door for her. "After you, Mademoiselle Oliver," he stated.

"Why thank, Monsieur Thompson," she giggled.

He got her in before going on the other side.

When he drove her home, it was silence all the way there.

Brandon pulled up the house and sighed. "I'll see you at school," he stated.

"Yeah, see you then," she agreed.

She grabbed her bag and got out. She gave Brandon one last glance before he drove back to town.

She walked into the house and gasped at who was standing there.


	6. Reunited with Old Friends

Chapter 6: Reunited with Old Friends

"Connor, Ethan, Kira, Trent! What are you guys doing here?" She asked. She embraced her friends with a smile.

"We just came, we heard that you were singing at the café like Kira used to do before she hit the big time," Connor replied.

"I wasn't thinking of becoming a big shot when I started singing," Ann stated.

Tommy placed a hand on her shoulder. "Your mom was a great singer too, she just kept her mind more on her gymnastics more than her singing," he assured.

"What do you work hard in?" Trent asked.

"I mostly work hard in either gymnastics or karate," she replied.  
"Ouch, stuck between two careers," Ethan teased.

Kira hit Ethan over the head. "So, how are you guys doing?" Ann asked.

"I'm doing great, I'm now video game designer," Ethan replied.

"I've become a pro-soccer player," Connor informed.

"I'm still continuing on with my singing," Kira replied.

"And I'm an artist for comic book characters," Trent replied.

"None of those jobs surprise me one bit," Ann teased.

She shrieked when they all came at her. She then took off out of the house. Tommy and Kimberly laughed as Connor grabbed Ann's arms and Trent got her legs. "Okay, you guys, hold her down," Kira stated.

"Yep, now you're in big trouble Miss Oliver," Ethan laughed.

Ann tried to wiggle free as both Ethan and Kira came out with the hose. Tommy and Kimberly were almost on the floor laughing. "YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO GET IT!" She yelled. She finally got her legs free and kicked Trent away. She threw Connor over her shoulder and grabbed the hose from Kira. "Say hello to my little friend," she laughed. She then sprayed them all. Just then, her communicator went off. "Great," she groaned. She put the hose down and lifted her communicator to her lips. "I read you guys," she stated.

"Ann, we are in need of some help," Jack informed.

"Where are you guys?" Ann asked.

"We're down by Reefside Park, hurry," Teresa replied.

"I'm on my way," Ann assured.

She then looked at her soaking wet friends. "Sorry guys, this'll have to continue when I get back from beating some monster butt," she stated. They looked at Tommy and Kimberly confused who gave them a gesture to watch. She then had her morpher appear. "ANIMAL POWER! COYOTE! PINK RANGER! POWER UP!" She yelled. She then morphed into a Power Ranger and then her pink motorcycle appeared.

"Whoa! Did Hayley create that too?" Ethan asked.

"You bet she did. We all have one," Ann replied.

It was similar to a raptor cycle, but instead of it shaped like a dinosaur, it was shaped like a coyote. "Catch you guys later," she stated. She jumped on and sped off.


	7. Kicking some Monster Butt

Chapter 7: Kicking some Monster Butt

Ann arrived to see her friends fighting the most ugly monster she ever saw. She jumped off her coyote cycle and ran to them. "How was this thing created?" She asked.

"It's my backpack," Teresa replied.

"The monster's your backpack? Boy, the monsters sure have changed," Ann commented.

The monster opened its mouth where the zipper was and shot out some fireballs. Ann and her friends yelled as the bombs landed a few feet in front of them. They fell back and hit the ground hard. Ann's communicator beeped. "What is it, dad?" She asked.

"Ann, you have the Coyote Bow. One shot from the arrow should stun the monster so it can't shoot more fireballs at you," Tommy informed.

"You got it, but where is it?"

"It's in your belt."

"Oh, right."

She gasped as her Coyote Bow appeared in her hand. "Now this is cool," she commented. She grabbed an arrow and aimed it at the monster. "COYOTE HOWL STUN!" She yelled. She let the arrow go. "COVER YOUR EARS!" She yelled. The rest of the rangers covered their ears as the arrow hit the monster, making it fall backwards. The coyote howl from the arrows was so loud that the monster was howling in pain.

"That was awesome," Alex commented.

"Let's put them together," Jack demanded.

"Right," the rest said in unison.

Alex pulled out his staff, Ann held up her bow, Teresa pulled up her daggers, Brock pulled out his shield, and Jack pulled out his sword. Alex's staff opened its mouth as they put them together. "READY," Jack started.

"FIRE!" The rest yelled.

Jack pulled the string of the Coyote Bow back and red, pink, black, yellow, and blue flew to the monster, destroying it. "Be careful, Ann, the monster may get bigger," Tommy informed. Just as Tommy said those words, the monster became big.

"Jack, call on the zords," Jason ordered.

"You got it. EAGLE ZORD!"

"COYOTE ZORD!"

"BLACK TIGER ZORD!"

"CHEETAH ZORD!"

"SNOW LEOPARD ZORD!"

They looked up as their zords appeared. Each were shaped as their animal with the rangers' color. "Here we go," Ann sighed. She jumped up and got into her zord. She looked around in amazement. They created the megazord. Ann's zord went onto Teresa and Brock's zords, making the torso and the legs. Alex's zord created the chest and arms, and with Jack's on top, the eagle turned into head and shoulders. They were gathered in the head.

"Now I see why my parents enjoyed these megazords," Jack commented.

They nodded and started to fight the monster. "Power sword," Jack ordered. The power sword appeared and they were able to defeat the monster in no problem.

"YAHOO!" Alex yelled.

"Good call, Jack," Ann complimented.

Teresa saw that her backpack was back to normal. "At least now I'm able to do my homework," Teresa sighed.

"For once," Brock teased.

They laughed as Teresa pushed Brock a bit and then they walked home after they both de-morphed. "I'll see you guys later," Ann stated. Jack walked Ann over to her bike.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow," he commented.

"Yep, see you then," she agreed.

"Uh, Ann."

"Yeah."

Jack stared at her for a minuite when she looked at him. "Never mind, great job today," he commented.

"Thanks, you did pretty good too. Well, I better get going. Connor, Ethan, Kira, and Trent are waiting for me," she stated.

Jack nodded and watched her.She got on her bike and drove off. Jack watched her leave before leaving. He felt stupid, he didn't know why he just couldn't tell her how he felt. He shrugged his shoulders as he de-morphed and went home.

When she came back, she had her coyote cycle back in the garage and hurried upstairs.

She smiled to see Connor and Kira curled up on the couch asleep. "Hey, I thought Trent and Kira were an item?" She questioned. Trent stood behind her.

"We used to be, but it didn't work out. I'm seeing another girl at my company," he replied.

"What about Krista?" She asked.

"She and Connor broke up when Connor became a pro-soccer player."

"Oh. We better leave them alone."

"Hey."

"What?"

"How was the fight?"

"It was awsome."

Trent smiled as she went into the kitchen and looked at Connor and Kira. "You better take care of her, McKnight," he mumbled. He then went into the kitchen.


	8. The Green Ranger

Chapter 8: The Next Green Ranger

Brandon was driving to school when a sudden blast landed in front of the car. "WHOA!" He yelled. He spun out of control and his car landed in a ditch. He got out of the car and minions appeared around him. "HYAH!" He yelled. He tried to fight the minions off, but he was surrounded. He struggled against him as he disappeared.

Brandon looked around as he appeared in the cave. "Who are you and what do you want with me?" Brandon demanded. The Dark Wizard walked over to him. Brandon cried out in pain as a spell was placed on him.

"This boy is strong enough to become my Green Ranger. Rita Repulsa failed keeping her Green Ranger under control. This boy is perfect," he chanted.

Brandon stopped struggling and his eyes turned green for a brief second. He then bent down on one knee before the Dark Wizard. "How may I serve you, my lord?" He asked.

"You will destroy the Power Rangers," the Dark Wizard ordered.

"Yes, my lord," Brandon acknowledged.

"You are the Green Snake Ranger."

Just then, the Green Ranger morpher appeared on his wrist. "SNAKE! GREEN RANGER! POWER UP!" He roared. He then transformed into the Green Ranger.

"Go, my loyal servant," the Dark Wizard ordered.

Brandon then disappeared.

Ann was walking to school when a flash of green light appeared in front of her. She got in defensive stance. "Who are you?" She demanded.

"I am the Green Ranger that's all you need to know," he replied.

Ann cried out in pain as the Green Ranger ran as fast as he could and knocked her to the ground. She then pressed the button on her communicator. "Jack, guys, I need your help. I'm being attacked," she informed.

"We're on our way," Jack assured.

Ann then stood up. "ANIMAL POWER! COYOTE! PINK RANGER! POWER UP!" She yelled. She transformed and pulled out her saber that hung on her side. She gasped as the Green Ranger removed a whip from his side and snapped the saber out of her hand. She yelped when he snapped the whip around her legs, making her fall to the ground. The Green Ranger then pulled out his blaster as Ann stood up.

"FIRE!" He yelled.

"WHOA!" Ann exclaimed.

She did a back flip out of the way and did one right over his head. "I'm glad dad taught me karate when I asked him," she mumbled.

"That's not going to save you from my wrath," the Green Ranger snapped.

He threw bunches and kicks, but Ann blocked them easily. They kept throwing kicks and punches at each other, but they blocked each other. Ann bent down to do a sweep kick, but the Green Ranger did a back flip. She gasped when he pulled out his blaster again. "HANG ON, ANN!" Jack yelled. Just as the blast was about to hit her, Jack pushed her down. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, thanks," she sighed.

"Let's defeat this guy," Jack insisted.

"RIGHT!" They exclaimed.

They then attacked the Green Ranger with full force, but the Green Ranger disappeared. "Where'd he go?" Ann asked. She held her communicator up. "Dad, can you track him?" She asked.

"Sorry, Ann, I lost his trace," he replied.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"I'm sorry I don't have better news for you."

"It's okay; I'll see you at school."

"Right."

They powered down and went off to school.

As Ann walked around the halls, she saw Brandon and ran to him. "Hey, Brandon," she greeted. She jumped when he slammed his locker door shut. "How are you doing?" She asked.

"Fine," he replied dully.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, just leave me alone."

She stood there in shock as he walked away from him. Tommy then came up from behind her. "Ann, you better get to class," he stated.

"Right," she agreed.

She walked into Tommy's classroom and sat down. "Good morning class, today I'll be handing your tests back," Tommy announced. Ann was excited; she was great in his class, because her father always drilled her in the morning before a test like this. Tommy smiled and handed her, her test. "Great job," he complimented.

"Thanks," she stated.

Tommy nodded and then he placed a note on her table. She picked it up and opened it. "_Ann, meet me after class. I have some news about the Green Ranger. Dad_," she read. She sighed and hoped that it was the identity of the Green Ranger.

After class, Ann walked over to her father. "What is it, dad?" She asked.

"Apparently the Green Ranger is just as strong as Trent was when he was a ranger," he replied.

"How does that help us?"

"I'm trying all I can to find the identity of this stranger."

"Dad, what can we do while waiting for that information?"

"Just fight him and try everything you can to defeat him."

Just then, Brandon entered the room. "Brandon, hi," she greeted. Tommy watched as she went to talk to him. "What are you doing after school? I mean do you want to do something? We can hang out at the cyber café," she stated. Brandon slammed his books down and glared at her.

"Maybe I have something better to do," he snapped.

"I was just won..." he cut her off.

"You're always 'just wondering' and newsflash, Ann, you're not the center of everyone's universe."

Ann stood there stunned at his words. Tommy sat there, trying to remember why bells were ringing in his head from the words.

**Author's Note: No, I am not going to make this exactly like _Green With Evil_, I just liked that line that Tommy said to Kimberly. I thought I could use it for Brandon and Ann too. The next chapter should be up soon.**


	9. Tommy's Memories

Chapter 9: Tommy's Memories

Tommy was up late working in the lab trying to work on the Green Ranger identity. Kimberly came downstairs wearing her pink slippers and pink robe. She walked over and placed a hand on her husband's shoulders. "Tommy," she murmured. Tommy looked up from the computer and looked at her. "Tommy, it's late, come to bed," she insisted.

"I can't, I can't get this Green Ranger off my mind," he stated.

"You haven't slept in three days. You're going to get sick."  
"I'm fine, Kimberly."

Kimberly spun Tommy's chair around and looked at him. "Tommy Oliver, you're coming upstairs to get a goodnight's sleep. You deserve it. We can work more on the Green Ranger tomorrow," she urged. She grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs.

However, that night, Tommy was tossing and turning in his sleep.

(Tommy's Dream)

Putties came at Tommy and he fought them off and he watched as they disappeared once he defeated them. "Man, why me?" He asked. He went to pick his duffle bag up when a blast of wind came this way. "What's going on?" He asked.

"TOMMY! I HAVE CHOSEN YOU!" Rita Repulsa yelled.

"NO!" Tommy yelled.

He was then taken to Rita's palace.

Once he got his powers, he sat there with a straight face. "How can I serve my empress?" He asked.

After wrecking the Command Center and sending Zordon away, Kimberly then came up to him. "Tommy, Tommy?" She asked. He just gave her a single glance before continuing to grab his stuff. "So, what happened to you the other day after school I thought we were going to meet?" She asked.

"Something came up," he replied.

"Oh, well, you know I just got kind of worried," she stated.

"Hey, I'm a big boy, Kimberly, I don't need you to worry about me."

"Is everything okay, because you're totally acting like..."

"Like what?"

"Like your upset with me."

Tommy then stood a few inches in front of her. "Would it occur to you that I have better things to do. Newsflash, Kimberly, you are not the center of everyone's universe," he snapped.

"Well, excuse me for living," she snapped back.

She walked away confused.

Tommy and Jason were circling each other in the Dark Dimension. "You where a Green Ranger costume, but you're loyalty's with Rita," Jason stated.

"I am her Green Ranger and she is my queen," Tommy informed.

"She's evil," Jason snapped.

"Yeah, and so am I."

Then they started fighting each other until Jason escaped the Dark Dimension.

After a few days, Kimberly came to him again. "Tommy, Tommy, I know. I know you're the Green Ranger," she whispered. He slammed the weights down and glared at her.

"Well then, Pink Ranger, you should also know that you and the other Power Rangers will soon be destroyed," he snapped.

"Let us help you, we can break Rita's spell," she assured.

"Rita is my empress, she will soon rule the world."

Kimberly then grabbed onto his arm. "Tommy, please let us help you," she insisted. He yanked his arm away.

"You have been warned," he snapped.

He then walked away.

Tommy landed on the ground when Jason knocked his weapons from his hands. "You destroyed the Power Sword, Rita's spell is broken," Zack announced.

"Are you okay, Tommy?" Jason asked.

"What's happened to me?" Tommy asked.

"You're no longer under Rita's power."

"My head is spinning. What have I done?"

"What you did you were under Rita's influence. Fight by our side and we can defeat Rita."

"After everything that has happened?"

"Tommy we need you. It's where you belong."

Tommy looked over at Billy and Kimberly to see them smile and nodded in agreement. "Will you join us, Tommy?" Jason asked. He held his hand out to Tommy. Tommy looked at his hand and nodded while shaking Jason's hand. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason yelled.

"DRAGONZORD!"

"MASTODON!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURS!"

(End Dream)

Tommy felt a hand on his face and opened his eyes to see Kimberly staring at him. "Are you okay?" She asked. He sat up with a sigh.

"Kimberly, I think Brandon is the Green Ranger," he replied.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Yesterday, Brandon was acting cruel to Ann. Then when Ann asked him if he'd like to hang out with her and the rest of the group after school and you wouldn't believe of what he said to her."

"What did he say to her?"

"Brandon said "Newsflash, Ann, you're not the center of everyone's universe." That's How I figured that it was him."

Kimberly held onto his hand. "Does Ann know about your past yet?" She asked.

"No, I haven't told her yet," he replied.

He lowered his head, but Kimberly raised Tommy's head and looked into his eyes. "Tommy, she needs to know," she stated. He nodded and sighed.

"I'm just afraid she'll never trust me," he mumbled.

She placed her head on his chest listening to his steady heartbeat. "I trusted you after the spell was broken," she assured. He stroked her hair and they fell into a deep sleep.


	10. Billy's Date and Teresa's Story

Chapter 10: Billy's Date and Teresa's Story

Billy stopped in front of _Hayley's Cyberspace Café_ to drop off Teresa's backpack, which she left at the house.

Teresa looked up from her drink to see her dad come in with her bag. "Dad, over here," she called. Billy walked over and handed her the bag.

"Next time, don't leave it at home," he insisted.

"I know, thanks," she sighed.

Billy nodded and was about to leave when he stopped when Hayley came out. "Hi, Mr. Cranston, would you like something to drink?" Hayley asked. Billy sat down and nodded.

"Sure, just give me a cup of coffee and I'll be set," he replied.

"You've got it," she stated.

She placed the cup in front of him with a smile.

"Hey, Teresa, check it out," Ann whispered. Teresa looked up from her homework to see Billy and Hayley talking. "They're flirting," Ann stated.

"Nah, not my dad. He hasn't dated since mom," Teresa objected.

"Hey, just because we're around doesn't mean dad can't have a girlfriend," Brock stated.

"It would just feel weird. I mean, it's always been the three of us then if dad does start dating Hayley, what would happen then?"

"Dad would be happy."

Teresa looked at her brother with a quizzical yet angry look. "What do you mean? He's already happy with us," she objected.

"Dad could use a little bit more happiness. Sure, Hayley may not be mom, but she could help lift his spirits. Maybe he'll be home a lot more," Brock stated.

"He works at home, Brock," she snapped.

"Fine let me rephrase that, he'll take a break from his work once in a while," he snapped back.

Teresa sat back and looked over her shoulder when she heard them laugh. "The last person that made him laugh like that was mom," she stated. Brock placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Dad is a big boy, Teresa, he knows what he's doing," he assured.

Billy and Hayley were laughing until they heard his beeper go off. "Duty calls," he sighed. He was about to leave when he turned around to look at Hayley. "Hayley, what are you doing Saturday night?" He asked. Hayley acted like she was thinking about it before answering.

"Nothing...Billy Cranston are you trying to ask me out on a date?" She asked.

"Well, I'm trying to," he replied.

"I'd like to go out with you. How about eight o'clock?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you then," he agreed.

Billy left and then Teresa felt her blood boiling.

When Saturday night came, Teresa was reading a book when Billy came downstairs. "Dad, where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm meeting Hayley tonight," Billy replied.

Teresa's eyes widened. "You are?" She asked.

"Yes, I am. I'll be back as soon as I can," he replied.

Teresa flopped down on the couch with a huff. She picked up the phone and called Ann. "Oliver Residence, Ann speaking," Ann answered.

"Ann, its me," Teresa stated.

"Hey, you sound like someone just ran over your dog," Ann commented.

"My dad went out on a date."

"Now I see why Hayley's been acting like she's been flying. Hayley always had a crush on your dad, but she was waiting for him to come around."  
"Hey, it's not like your dad is going out on a date."

"Hey, I know what it is like for your parents to date. My parents were dating when I was a kid. I was their flower girl at the wedding."

"At least your mom is still alive."

"Hey, your mother's death was never your fault."

"It felt like it was though."

"You never told me what happened that night."

Teresa took a deep breath and began to explain everything.

(Flashback)

Teresa and Brock were playing in their playroom while a thunderstorm was going on. Trini came into the room with a smile. "Teresa, Brock, I'm going to the store. You two be good okay?" She asked.

"Mommy, may I go with you?" Teresa asked.

Trini went down on one knee in front of her daughter with a sigh. She knew that Teresa was just as stubborn. "Okay, get your raincoat. Brock, are you going?" She asked.

"No, I want to help daddy," Brock replied.

Trini laughed as her son went downstairs and she left with Teresa.

Teresa was looking at the rain. "Mommy, do Power Rangers exist?" She asked. Trini smiled and held onto her hand.

"They sure do, sweetie," she replied.

"Did you meet one?"

"You can say that."

Trini gasped as a car went zooming right at them. "MOMMY!" Teresa screamed. Trini covered her daughter as the car went spinning out of control. Teresa could feel the car flipping over onto the back and rolled into a ditch. Someone ran to the car after it stopped.

"HELLO! IS EVERYONE OKAY!" The person called.

Teresa felt her mother hold her tightly. "I love you, Teresa," she whispered.

"I love you too, mommy," Teresa whispered back.

The person kept calling, but Teresa lost consciousness.

"Teresa," a familiar voice whispered. She was able to open one eye and she saw her father sitting at the edge of her hospital bed.

"Daddy?" She asked.

"I'm here, sweet heart," he assured.

"Where am I?"

"You at the hospital. That car took a terrible beating."

"Where's mommy?"

Billy remained quiet. "Daddy?" She asked.

"Sweet heart, when your mommy covered you from the crash, she got hurt pretty badly.They tried saving her, but sweetie, mommy died," he replied.

"Mommy's dead?"

"Yes, she's dead, angel."

She began to cry and Billy held her close. "It's all my fault, daddy. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have gone," she sobbed.

"No, sweet heart, it wasn't your fault. Mommy loved you very much," he whispered.

"She died because of me."

"No, she died because she loved you."

Teresa cried as hard as she could against him.

(End Flashback)

Teresa wiped a tear away from her eye after telling Ann the story. "Hey, Billy was right though, your mom loved you very much," Ann assured.

"Yeah, but I wondered what would've happened if I didn't go with her," Teresa sighed.

"She would've still died. You said yourself she lost control of the car," Ann assured.

Teresa agreed sadly and then she had to get off the phone.

Billy got home later that night and found the photograph of Trini clutched against his daughter's chest. He walked over and placed a kiss on the side of her head. Teresa opened her eyes to see her father sitting next to her. "Daddy?" She asked.

"Hey, sweetie, why are you sleeping on the couch?" He asked.

"I was looking at the picture of mom and I fell asleep," she replied.

Billy looked at the photograph with a sigh. "Sweet heart, you always look at the picture of your mom when something is bothering you," he remarked.

"Right, you know that something is bothering me when I have mom's picture," she stated.

"Yes. When Brock went away to Science Camp you picked up your mom's picture. When you started middle school you stared at her picture. The time you started high school you kept looking at her picture. See every time you look at your mom's picture you have something on your mind."

Teresa sighed and looked at her father. "Dad, I still think it was my fault that mom died," she stated.

"No, it wasn't your fault. Your mom loved you," he insisted.

Teresa leaned against him and Billy held her close.

(The Dark Wizard's Lair)

The Dark Wizard looked at his screen to see Teresa's fear. "I have the most perfect idea, Lizard. We have to find every fear the Power Rangers' have. Their weaknesses, then we use them against those rotten teenagers," he cackled.

"That is perfect my lord," Lizard agreed.


	11. Their Weakness

Chapter 11: Their Weaknesses

Ann and Jack were in her mom's car driving to school when minions appeared in front of them. "Time for work. ANIMAL POWER!" He yelled.

"COYOTE! PINK RANGER!" She yelled.

"EAGLE! RED RANGER!" He yelled.

"POWER UP!"

They fought the minions, but then when Ann was thrown on her back and Jack was completely surrounded, they called their friends.

Teresa and Brock were walking to school when their communicators went off. "What's going on you guys?" Brock asked.

"Brock, we're being attacked by minions we need your help," Ann informed.

Brock looked at his sister and nodded. "ANIMAL POWER!" He yelled.

"SNOW LEOPARD! BLUE RANGER!" He yelled.

"CHEETAH! YELLOW RANGER!" She yelled.

"POWER UP!"

Then they contacted Alex.

Alex was halfway towards school when his communicator went off. "Ann and Jack are being attacked, we need your help," Brock informed.

"You've got it. ANIMAL POWER! BLACK TIGER! BLACK RANGER! POWER UP!" He yelled.

He morphed and ran to help his friends.

Ann was struggling against their grasp. However, Teresa's speed freed her.

The Dark Wizard laughed and then he watched as more minions surrounded the teenagers. "Yes, this is perfect. Once the little brats are captured and brought to my fortress. They'll have their worse nightmares inflicted upon them. Without confidence, they can't fight. Then I'll send my Green Ranger down to destroy those stupid Power Brats," he laughed. He then called on Brandon and he appeared.

"You called for mmy presence, my lord and I obey," he assured.

"Watch, my son, watch as we capture those weak Power Rangers," the Dark Wizard stated.

Brandon stood next to the Dark Wizard and watched their defeat with evil laughter. "You know all of their weaknesses, my lord?" He asked.

"Yes, Teresa's weakness is her mother's accident. Brock's weakness is the teasing he got from the other kids through school. Jack's weakness is losing his beloved father. Alex's weakness is losing his little sister. Ann's weakness is the beatings that she saw when she was a child," the Dark Wizard replied.

"This is a great plan, my lord, those Power Rangers won't be able to fight me once they are powerless," Brandon laughed.

The Dark Wizard placed a hand on his shoulder with a grin. "Well done, my son. Once I pass on from this world, you will take over as King of this world," the Dark Wizard informed. Brandon grinned evilly before watching the battle.

Ann held her communicator up to her lips. "Dad, we're being attacked and we're surrounded," Ann informed.

"Ann, did you try your weapons?" Tommy asked.

"We'll try," Ann replied.

However, Tommy watched in horror as his daughter and her friends got captured.

Ann yelled as she hit the floor and de-morphed. "Where am I?" She asked. She stood up from the floor and looked around. She tucked the hair that was around her face behind her ear and looked around her prison. She lifted up her communicator. "Jack, Teresa, Brock, can you hear me?" She asked. Her communicator made a weird beeping sound.

"Your communicators don't work in here," Lizard laughed.

Ann looked at Lizard with a gasp. He sort reminded her of what Goldar looked like except for the lizard look and he had silver armor instead of gold armor. She only knew about Goldar, because she also looked at her father's video diary. The rest of it that Connor and the rest of the rangers missed.

Ann backed up a bit. "What do you want with me?" She demanded.

"I am only doing what my master ordered me to do,' he assured.

Ann got into fighting stance and reached for her morpher to find that her wrist was bare. "Are you looking for these?" He asked. In his hands were all five morphers. "There is nothing you can do to stop my master," he assured.

To Be Continued...


	12. Facing their Fears and Saying Goodbye

Chapter 8: Fighting Their Fears and Saying Goodbye

Brock looked around his cell when the Dark Wizard entered the chamber. "Welcome to your worse nightmare, Blue Ranger," he laughed. All of a sudden, Brock was surrounded by blue smoke and then he was sucked into another world.

He looked around to find himself a little kid again. "Hey, look, it's the nerd," a voice laughed. Brock turned around to see Derek and his friends standing there. They walked over and ripped his glasses off and started pushing him back and forth while yelling out mean insults. Brock's biggest weakness, being teased by the bullies when he was a child. Then the silly song they made up about him started again.

"Brock is a nerd, a nerd, and a nerd. Brock is a nerd and we like to tease him so," they chanted.

"Stop, please stop," Brock begged.

In his cell, Brock was on the floor with his hands on his head. "Stop it, please, stop it," he begged. The Dark Wizard laughed at him and made his life fast forward to middle school.

_Brock looked around again and saw that he was in seventh grade again. Derek and his friends were again teasing him. Then Brock knew that this wasn't real. He knew he had to fight it. "This isn't real," he whispered. The boys stopped and looked at him. _

"Of course this is real, nerd," Derek laughed.

"No, it's not," Brock insisted.

He then closed his eyes and he started to glow blue. "SNOW LEOPARD! BLUE RANGER! POWER UP!" He yelled. Derek and his friends turned into minions. Brock was sixteen again and he was fighting the minions. He kicked one to the ground and struck the minion's chest, making it disappear into the black liquid. He fought the rest of them and then once it was finished, the scenery around him started to glow white.

Brock opened his eyes to find himself back at his cell. "You may have one this one, Blue Ranger, but maybe your sister won't be able to," the Dark Wizard snarled.

"Don't you dare harm Teresa," Brock snapped.

"You're in my territory, boy, I'll do whatever I see fit to do with the Yellow Ranger," he laughed.

Brock went to attacked the Dark King when he disappeared. He ran to the door and began to kick at it. Then he had an idea. He closed his eyes and he was camouflaged. When Lizard came in, Brock was able to sneak through the door and he ran down the hall.

Teresa was already in her painful world. She was standing at the side of the road watching the car that held her young self and her mother in it. She ran after it. "MOM! MOM!" She yelled. Too late, the car was already flipping onto the back and rolling down into the ditch. "NO! MOM!" She screamed. When she opened her eyes, it was starting over again.

Brock ran into the cell to find his sister on the floor. "Teresa!" He gasped. He ran to her and kneeled next to her. He closed his eyes and he was able to see what she was seeing.

Teresa looked to her side to see her brother next to her. "Brock, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to help you, I just fought my own nightmare. Teresa, this isn't real. The Dark Wizard is trying to break us up. He's trying to make us weaker so we wouldn't be able to fight. All you have to do is stop thinking that mom's death was your fault," he insisted.

"I couldn't save her," Teresa murmured.

"You were just a child, Teresa. You were only a kid. Stop beating yourself up about it. Her death wasn't your fault. Mom loved you and she loved me too. She'd do anything to keep us safe even if it means that she'd have to give up her life."

"That's what she did too."

"She did that because she loved us, Teresa. I don't know where I'd be without my sister."

Teresa lifted her head up to look at him. "What?" She asked. Brock grabbed her shoulders and gave her a smile.

"Teresa, you are my sister and if something ever happened to you, my life through school would be awful. Every time Derek and his friends would come around and tease me, you would be there to back me up. You gave me a shoulder to lean on. Now, I think it's time for me to return to the favor," he explained.

Teresa watched as the crash started again. "Mom loved us very much, Teresa. It's time to let her go," he insisted. The image faded away and Teresa was looking at her brother. "Think of everything that has made you happy, not sad. That's the way we live, we live on what we have. I have you and dad just like how you have dad and me," he assured. Teresa threw her arms around her brother and sighed happily. Brock hugged her tight with a sigh.

Teresa opened her eyes to find herself in her brother's embrace like she was in the images. Brock then stood up and helped her stand. "Come on, we have our friends to save," he stated. She nodded and they ran out of the cell towards their friends.

Jack looked around and then he saw his father fighting in a room full of smoke not knowing it was the Dark Dimension. "Dad?" He asked. He then saw the Green Ranger step on his father's arm as he reached for his morpher.

"It is over, I am the victor," the ranger laughed.

Jack recognized that voice. "Tommy?" He whispered. Then the sword appeared in the Green Ranger's hands. He held up the sword but instead of Jason being transported out of the room, the Green Ranger had succeeded of killing him. "NO! DAD! NO!" Jack yelled.

Teresa and Brock entered Jack's cell to find him on the ground. "Dad, dad," he whispered. They nodded and they transported themselves into his mind.

They saw the image and found it gruesome. They looked over at Jack and ran to him. "Teresa, Brock, what are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"We came to help you. Jack, this isn't real. The Dark Wizard is using our biggest fears against us," Teresa explained.

"Explain this, Teresa, I don't remember Tommy killing my father," Jack snapped.

"He's altering the image. Your father is alive, Jack. He is alive," Teresa replied.

Jack looked at Teresa and then back at the image. "Jack, you have to fight this. Your father is alive and Tommy is good. Tommy wouldn't kill your father," she urged. She grabbed his hands and looked at him. "Please, Jack, fight this, for me," she begged. Jack nodded and then he looked at the image one last time.

"This isn't real," he whispered.

The image disappeared and then they were taken out of the image.

Jack looked around to find himself in his cell holding Teresa's hands. She let him go and stood up. "Come one, we have to get Alex and Ann," Brock insisted. They nodded and hurried down the hall towards their friends.

"NO! THEY CANNOT STOP ME!" The Dark Wizard roared while watching them go help Alex next.

Alex looked at the images in front of him. It was a funeral and he was fourteen standing next to her father and mother. In front of them was a small casket that could fit a small child inside. The casket was lowered down into the ground and he walked over to the tombstone, which read:

Tatiana Grace Taylor

Born April 7, 2006-Died March 8, 2010

A Beloved Daughter, Sister, and Friend

May the Lord Rest Her Little Soul

Alex pressed his forehead against his little sister's tombstone and tears fell. "Tatiana," he whispered. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Brock, Teresa, and Jack standing there.

"Alex, your sister is alive. We found the donor," Brock insisted.

"But it wasn't me," Alex mumbled.

"No, but Tatiana is alive. She'll be waiting for you at home. Just like how Karen is waiting for me," Jack stated.

"What's happening?" Alex asked.

"The Dark Wizard is taking our worse fears and using them against us. Your fear was losing Tatiana to leukemia. That day at the hospital, I was the donor and she is alive and an active little girl she is at the age of six. Tatiana and Karen are best friends. If Tatiana was here, she would assure that she's going to be fine," Jack explained.

Alex got up and the image disappeared.

They were back in Alex's cell and they ran to save Ann.

"NO!" The Dark Wizard roared. He spun around and looked at her Brandon. "Don't let them get to the Pink Ranger. Stop them, destroy them if you must," he snapped. Brandon bowed and morphed.

They were close to Ann's cell when Brandon appeared. "You won't be entering this cell, rangers," he snapped. He started fighting them.

Ann was fighting as hard as she could as she was sucked into her nightmare.

_Ann was watching in horror as the images of what Jake did to her mother. "MOM!" She screamed. She watched herself at the age of two running to Kimberly once Jake left. Then it started over again. "NO! PLEASE! DON'T LET THIS HAPPEN AGAIN!" She screamed. She was watching it over and over again._

Jack could hear Ann's screams and tried to fight the Green Ranger away. Brock nodded and went into camouflage to save his friend.

Brock came into Ann's cell and ran to her. He closed his eyes and went into her mind.

Ann was on her knees watching the horrifying images again. "Ann!" Brock gasped. Ann looked up to see Brock standing there. He kneeled next to her and she cried against him.

"Please make it stop, Brock, make the pain stop. Stop this from happening again," she sobbed.

"Ann, only you can stop this from continuing."

"How?"

Brock lifted her face up. "Think of other things that have happened in your life. Meeting your father for the first time. Think of Rebecca, Josh, and us. Think of all the other things that make you happy," he replied. Ann stood up and then the images of meeting her father for the very first time came into her mind. She was so happy to meet him that day. She was happy to see that her mother was no longer in pain when he took her home. The terrible images faded after that.

Ann could hear her friends suffering and pulled out her morpher she was able to snatch from Lizard. "ANIMAL POWER! COYOTE! PINK RANGER! POWER UP!" She yelled. She morphed and burst through the door.

She knocked Brandon to the floor and she tossed their morphers to them. "ANIMAL POWER!" Jack yelled.

"BLACK TIGER! BLACK RANGER!"

"CHEETAH! YELLOW RANGER!"

"SNOW LEOPARD! BLUE RANGER!"

"EAGLE! RED RANGER!"

"POWER UP!" They yelled.

Then they fought the Green Ranger together. After a moment, he disappeared and they were sent back to the city.

They de-morphed when they were sent back to the city. "Whoa! Talk about strange," Alex commented. They nodded and Ann looked at her watch.

"Well, I guess school is over. Hey, guys, I can take you home if you want," she stated.

"Sure," they agreed.

They all hopped into the car and Ann drove off.

The first stop was Jack's house and Jack jumped out of the car. "See you guys tomorrow," he stated.

"Bye, Jack," the told him in unison.

They watched as Jason came out of the house and they watched as Jack walked over to his dad. Earlier that morning they were having a huge fight about balancing school, karate, and being a Power Ranger. Not that Jason was trying to get him to stop, but he would like to see his son pass school. "Sorry, dad," he apologized. Jason grinned and hugged his son back when he embraced him.

"It's all right, Jack," he assured.

Kat came out of the house with a smile. "Are you two almost ready for dinner?" She asked.

"Yep," they replied with a laugh.

Then the rest of the group watched as he walked into the house with his dad. Then the next stop was Alex's house.

They stopped at his house and a little girl came running out of the house to greet her brother.

She had shoulder-length black hair, brown eyes, she was wearing white shoes, a white dress, and her hair was tied back into a ribbon.

"ALEX!" She called. Alex said goodbye to his friends and picked his sister up with a smile.

"Hey, Tatiana, how was school for you?" He asked.

"Alex, I was able to play soccer in gym class today without getting hurt," she replied.

"That's great. Maybe I'll reward you later."

He hugged his sister tight with a smile before going into the house.

Ann was going to drop Teresa and Brock at home when Teresa had Ann stop at the graveyard. They got out of the car and they watched as Teresa walked over to the grave. She touched the engraving of the stone with a sad sigh. "Bye mom, I love you," she whispered. She then pulled the necklace that her father gave Trini on their first date and placed it on the stone. She turned and walked away.

Ann stopped in front of the house and watched as Brock and Teresa slowly got out of the car. "Are you going to be okay?" Ann asked.

"She'll be fine," Brock assured.

She watched as they went into the house and drove home.

Ann drove up to the house and stopped the car. "Boy, home never looked so quiet and perfect," she whispered. She got out of the car and Kimberly was standing on the porch.

"How was the fight?" She asked.

"It was all right," Ann replied.

"What did the Dark Wizard do?"

Ann stood in front of her mother with a sad sigh. "The Dark Wizard used our biggest weaknesses against us this time," Ann replied. Kimberly knew what that meant, her daughter was tortured by the images of her beatings. Ann embraced her mother with a sigh. "I love you mom, so much," she whispered. Kimberly hugged her daughter back with a sigh.

"I love you too, Ann," she whispered back.

That night, Kimberly was watching Ann sleep before going into her room. She found her husband asleep again and walked over to him. She stroked his cheek and placed a kiss on his forehead, waking him up. "Kimberly, is something wrong?" He asked.

"No, I was just thinking," she replied.

"What were you thinking about?"

Kimberly then got into bed and smiled as she felt his arms go around her. "I was thinking about everything that has happened to us during the past few years," she replied. Kimberly giggled as Tommy turned so he was lying on her.

"I hope they were good things," he stated.

She placed a kiss on his lips before answering. "They were always good things," she assured. He touched her face and shepulled him down to another kiss.


	13. Ann's Shock

Chapter 13: Ann's Shock

In another battle against the Green Ranger, they were losing terribly. "Ann, try your bow," Tommy informed.

"Okay," Ann acknowledged.

She gasped as the Green Ranger grabbed her before she could get her bow. "ANN!" Jack yelled. Ann screamed as the Green Ranger threw her and she hit the wall. She winced when she felt a sickening crack go through her shoulder. She de-morphed and she was in terrible, terrible pain.

"I never did like the color pink," he mumbled.

She looked up into his helmet when he grabbed her by her good arm. "Huh? Ann?" He asked He stood up while holding onto the sides of his head. Teresa then ran to her. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"My shoulder is dislocated," she replied.

"Dr. Oliver, we're returning to the lab. Ann is injured," Teresa informed.

"Bring her right home," Tommy ordered.

Teresa picked her friend up and ran with her cheetah speed.

When they arrived, she de-morphed and placed Ann into Tommy's arms. "Dad," she whispered. Tommy had the flames in his eyes. They watched as he carried Ann upstairs. The rest of the Rangers came after the Green Ranger disappeared again.

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

"I'm not sure," Teresa replied.

They walked upstairs and watched as Tommy placed Ann on her bed. He sat next to her and held onto her arm. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"Just get it done," she replied.

"Okay, on the count of three."

"Okay."

"One...two...three."

Ann cried out in pain as Tommy put the shoulder back into place. He kissed the side of her head and had it wrapped up and put in a sling. "I thought you were a paleontologist?" Ann asked.

"Your grandmother taught me how to put bones back into place when I was a child," he informed.

"Oh."

Tommy kissed her forehead and looked at her. "Just get some rest, you're safe now," he assured. She lied back against her pillows and fell asleep. She unconsciously grabbed the bear that Tommy gave her the day she found out she was going to be a sister. Rebecca stood in the doorway in fear.

"Dad, is she going to be okay?" She asked.

"She'll be fine. She just needs to rest."

He sent the rest of the Rangers home and he stood in the doorway, watching Ann sleep. Then the fear of losing his child came into his mind. Then a memory flashed through his mind.

(Flashback)

Tommy arrived home from the school and smiled to see Kimberly fast asleep with Josh in her arms. He smiled and took Josh from her and placed him into the cradle across the room. Ann then ran downstairs. "Daddy, you're home," she whispered. He hugged her and smiled. "Daddy, will you teach me more karate?" She asked.

"Sure, let's take it outside though," he replied.

Ann nodded and they walked out into the back.

Tommy had everything set up for her. "Do you remember your blocks, kicks, and punches?" He asked.

"Mm-hmm," She replied.

"Good, let's get started."

Ann smiled and they practiced until she was tired to the point she couldn't lift her arm. That'show she loved to practice.

That night, Tommy was leaning against the doorway watching Ann sleep with the bear in her arms. Kimberly wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head on his back. He turned around in her arms and lifted her chin up. "Thank you," he whispered.

"What are you thanking me for?" She asked.

"I'm thanking you for giving Ann life, for finding me, agreeing to marry me, being a Power Ranger again, giving Rebecca life, and for giving Josh life."

"It has been my pleasure through all those things."

They shared a kiss before going to bed.

(End Flashback)

The next day after school, Brandon had asked Ann to meet him at the lake. She didn't know if she should after the way he had been treating her, but she had to see what he needed so she agreed to see him at the lake.

When she came to the lake, she saw him sitting there, looking out towards the water. "Hi," she greeted. Brandon stood up and walked over to her.

"Hi," he greeted back.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm doing okay. How's your shoulder?"

"It'll heal."

"Look, there's something I need to tell you and it'll change everything between us."

"What are you married?" She teased.

"This is serious," he stated.

"I'm sorry."

Brandon stared out at the lake again with a sigh. "Ann, I'm the Green Ranger," he informed. Ann backed away from him.

"You? You're the one that did this to me? You're the one that's been trying to kill my friends and me?" She demanded.

She went to walk away when he grabbed her arm. She spun around and kicked him. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed.

"Ann, listen to me. You have to believe me when I say that I don't want to do this," he insisted.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you trying to ask for my forgiveness now?"

"Because you mean everything to me. I have no choice but to do this."

Ann knew his words were true. "Who did this to you?" She asked.

"The Dark Wizard, he captured me on the way to school. I have been placed under a spell. For some reason, when I saw that I hurt you it has broken his hold on me for a little while," he replied.

Suddenly, green lights came around him. Brandon fell to the ground in pain. "Brandon!" She gasped. She reached down to help him up when he pushed her away.

"GO AWAY!" He roared.

"Brandon, tell me what to do to help you," she insisted.

"No, there's nothing you can do to help me. I'll kill you once he has control on me again. Please go, please."

Ann hurried away as he transformed again.

That night, Ann was lying in bed listening to her parents. "Tommy, why does it have to be our child? It could've been any person in the world, but not Ann," Kimberly stated.

"The gem chose her," he reminded.

"I don't want her fighting anymore. She's almost been killed."

"She's not dead, Beautiful. She's alive."

"I saw my baby girl come into this house hurt. I don't ever want to see that again."

"She's a Power Ranger, Kim, she's going through what we did."

It was quiet for a minute before Kimberly started speaking. "Tommy, Ann doesn't know yet does she?" She asked.

"No, she doesn't know yet," he replied.

"You have to tell her."

"It's not the right time to tell her."

"You have to."

"And say what? Huh? What do you expect me to do just walk up to her and tell her the worse thing I have ever done to the people I love?"

Ann was confused but then she fell asleep not hearing the rest of the conversation.

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated. I've been working on my prequel _Happiness_. It's about Jack's parents. Hopefully you'll check it out. Catch you later.**


	14. Kimberly's First Encounter

Chapter 14: Kimberly's First Encounter

Kimberly had just got done with practice when minions appeared around her. "Oh, great," she groaned. She then started to fight them off. She did a few back flips and landed a few feet from them. "I'm really getting too old for this," she commented. She gasped when someone grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Hello, Mrs. Oliver," the Green Ranger greeted.

Kimberly kicked him away and did a flip over his head only to land into Lizard's waiting arms. She struggled against his grasp and kicked him away. "TOMMY!" She called. However, she felt someone else grab her and turned around to see it that it was the Dark Wizard.

"Hello, Kimberly," he greeted.

She fought against him and struggled as minions grabbed her arms.

Ann and her friends were walking towards the library when Tommy contacted them. "Ann, your mother is being attacked at the school," Tommy informed. Ann looked at her friends in fear and then called into her communicator.

"We're on our way," Ann assured.

They made sure no one was around before they morphed. "ANIMAL POWER!" Jack yelled.

"BLACK TIGER! BLACK RANGER!"

"COYOTE! PINK RANGER!"

"SNOW LEOPARD! BLUE RANGER!"

"CHEETAH! YELLOW RANGER!"

"EAGLE! RED RANGER!"

"POWER UP!"

They morphed and ran towards the school.

Kimberly was trying to fight them off, but she was overwhelmed. "HANG ON, MOM!" Ann yelled. She did a flip and landed in front of her mother. "HYAH!" She yelled. She kicked the minions away and grabbed her mother's hand. "Mom, you have to get out of here," she stated. Kimberly was about to leave when Brandon grabbed her arm.

"She isn't going anywhere," he snapped.  
"Brandon, you have to stop this," Ann insisted.

"Sorry, that just isn't happening."

Kimberly kicked Brandon and the Power Rangers formed a circle around her. "Pull out your weapons on three," Jack ordered.

"Right," the agreed.

"ONE...TWO...THREE!"

They pulled out their weapons and destroyed the minions. They aimed it at Brandon, Lizard, and the Dark Wizard, but they disappeared. "Mom, are you okay?" Ann asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kimberly replied.

They de-morphed and Kimberly touched her daughter's face. "You are an excellent Power Ranger, Ann Oliver," she commented. Ann smiled and then they went back home.

Tommy was standing on the porch when they got home and hurried over to them. "Kimberly, are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine," she assured.

Tommy hugged Kimberly and touched Ann's face. Ann held onto her father's hand with a smile.

The Dark Wizard stormed around his fortress with a sneer. "HOW COULD YOU LET HER ESCAPE!?" He roared. Brandon winced at his master's anger.

"You saw yourself, my lord, the Power Rangers came to her aid," Brandon replied.

"That isn't a good enough excuse," he snapped.

"What else were we to do?"

"You could at least fought them. You have your own weapons. You could have used them."

"Forgive me, my lord. Punish me as you see fit."

The Dark Wizard walked over and lifted Brandon's face up. "You won't be the one to be punished. I must warn you though, my heir, you have to understand that I want this woman. I will do anything to have her," he explained.

"Yes, my lord," Brandon acknowledged.

"My lord, her child does not yet know about her father's past," Lizard informed.

The Dark Wizard walked over to his viewing screen to watch.

Kimberly was sitting in the lab while Tommy was researching more about the gems. "Tommy, you have to tell Ann about your past," she insisted. Tommy sighed and shook his head.

"I just can't do it, Kim. I can't tell her what I did before I became a true Power Ranger," he stated.

"Why can't you tell her?" Kimberly asked.

Tommy turned his chair around and looked at her. He held onto her hand and brought her closer. "I can't tell her, because I'm afraid she won't accept me the way I am like you did," he replied. Kimberly crouched down in front of her husband and touched his face.

"Tommy, Ann loves you. Her love for you is so strong that nothing can break it. Let alone let something in the past get in the way of it," she assured.

Tommy sighed and looked at her. "All right, I'll tell her as soon as I can," he assured. Kimberly smiled and gave him a kiss. He grasped her hands in his and pulled her into his lap. "Do you remember when we first met?" He asked.

"I sure do remember," she replied.

(Flashback)

Kimberly was at her locker getting her things for her class with Skull walked over to her. "Hey babe, do you need a big strong man to help you carry your books?" He asked. Kimberly looked at him with a grin before answering him.

"Dream on, Skull," she replied.

She went back to look for what else she needed while listening to what Bulk and Skull were saying. "I think it's time to teach her a lesson," Bulk stated.

"Hey," a voice interjected.

They looked over to see Tommy standing there. "Didn't you hear the lady?" Tommy asked. Bulk and Skull just stared at him. "She said "No"," Tommy reminded.

"It looks like someone else needs to be taught a lesson," Bulk commented.

Skull tried to look intimidating when Tommy demonstrated karate moves. Once he was done, they just stared at him. "Maybe we'll teach you that lesson some other time," Bulk added. Then they took off running like scared cats. Kimberly smiled at him.

"Thanks, that was really great," she complimented.

"Thanks, I'll see you later," he stated.

"Hey," she called.

Tommy stopped and looked at her. "Um...I'm Kimberly. You're new around here aren't you?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm Tommy," he replied.

She shook his hand with a smile. "Hi," she greeted.

"Hi," he greeted back.  
"Um so do you want to hang out with some of us after school? You know nothing major just to hang out at the Youth Center?" She asked.

"Yeah, that sounds cool."

"Great."

"Well, I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye."

Kimberly watched him walk away with a dreamy smile.

(End Flashback)

Kimberly smiled at him before speaking. "You had longer hair then," she commented. She touched his short hair with a smile.

"I could grow it out," he commented.

"Nah, I like it this way too."  
"Do you?"

"Yeah, it doesn't tickle me as much when we kiss."

Tommy gave her a mischievous grin and Kimberly got up from his lap. "Don't you dare," she warned.

"Um...I dare," he laughed.

Thankfully, Ann was studying with the rest, Rebecca was hanging out at the café with her friends, and Josh was at his friend's house. Tommy just stood up from his chair and started after his running wife.

Kimberly shrieked when he grabbed her and they fell onto the bed with him on top. He had her arms pinned up against her head and he had her pinned down underneath his body. Kimberly looked at him after their laughter calmed down and kissed him.

The Dark King sneered at the image. "So many memories of a similar situation," he sneered. He turned off the screen.

Later that afternoon, Kimberly looked at Tommy to see that he was deep in thought. "A penny for your thoughts?" She asked.

"Hmm, oh, I was thinking about us," he replied.

"I hope they are good thoughts."

"They are. I'm just thinking about all that has happened during these past few years."

Kimberly held onto his hand with a smile. Just then, the phone rang. "Hello, Oliver Residence," she answered.

"Mom, it's Ann," the caller stated.

"Is there something wrong?" Kimberly asked.

"No, um, we're going to a party at Jack's house. Is that okay?" Ann asked.

"Sure, just be home before ten o'clock."

"Okay, see you later, mom."

"Bye."

Kimberly hung up the phone and then it rang again. "Hello," she answered.

"Mom, it's Rebecca," the caller informed.

"Are you staying at Jessica's tonight?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow at eleven thirty."

"I'll be there at eleven o'clock young lady. Remember you have lessons tomorrow."

"All right. I almost forgot."

"Goodnight Rebecca."

She hung up the phone and looked at Tommy. "Just our luck. Ann won't be home until later, Rebecca and Josh are staying overnight at friends' houses. It'll be just you and me for awhile," she stated. Tommy trailed his hand up and down her arm with a grin.

"That is our luck," he agreed.

He then pulled her into another kiss.

**Author's Note: I want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. I'll update soon. Please review.**


	15. One Last Good Thing

Chapter 15: One Last Good Thing

A few weeks later, Ann told Jack Brandon's secret. "WHAT!" Jack yelled. Ann jumped at his voice. "Sorry, I just can't believe it. Brandon, my best friend, is the enemy," he mumbled. Ann nodded and their communicators went off.

"What's going on, dad?" Ann asked.

"Ann, the Green Ranger is attacking Brock and Teresa at Reefside Park," Tommy informed.

They pulled out their morphers "ANIMAL POWER!" She yelled.

"COYOTE! PINK RANGER!"

"EAGLE! RED RANGER!"

"POWER UP!"

They morphed and ran out of his house and towards the park.

When they arrived, they saw that Brock and Teresa were losing. "HEY, MONSTER BREATH!" Ann yelled. The minions looked up and they landed in front of them. However, a monster that looked like a bug. "Boy you sure are ugly," she commented.

"That's not nice to say," the monster stated.

"Oh, brother," Ann mumbled.

She gasped when a minion grabbed her and the monster came up from the ground. "Bye, bye, Pink Ranger," the monster laughed. Ann threw the minion over her shoulder and jumped out of the way as a blast came her way. She screamed as she flew backwards and hit the ground.

"ANN!" Teresa yelled.

Minions surrounded her. Ann did the splits to duck from a punch. "HAVE A NICE TRIP!" She yelled. She kicked a minion and gasped as a minion tossed her like a paper airplane across the park. Pain shot through her side and looked up to see the monster standing in front of her.

"Say goodbye, Pink Ranger," he snarled.

Ann gasped as a blast came her way. Just then, someone destroyed the monster. She opened her eyes to see Brandon standing there. "Brandon?" She asked. Brandon looked at her before falling to the ground. "NO! NOT NOW!" She yelled. She grabbed him and looked at him. "Brandon, don't leave us now, please don't leave us now," she begged.

"I'm sorry, Ann. I'm so sorry," he apologized.

"Brandon, please," she begged.

"I can't, his hold is too strong."

"You have to fight."

"I have been trying, but as the minute passes his hold grows stronger."

"Brandon please let us help you."

"You can't help me."

He disappeared and Ann felt pain hit her heart. Teresa and her friend ran over to her. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ann replied.

She stood up and powered down.

When Ann got home, Tommy stood there with Kimberly. They looked like they were talking like a top-secret way. "Ann, we have to talk," Tommy stated.

"Okay," Ann agreed.

They sat down and Kimberly stood in the doorway. "Ann, there's something you need to know. When I first became a Power Ranger. I was a Green Ranger," he started.

"Weren't there a lot of Green Rangers?" She asked.

"Let me finish."

"Sorry."

"Ann, when I first started off as the Green Ranger, I almost killed your mother and the others. Ann, I was an evil Green Ranger."

"What?"

She was in disbelief, her father was evil. "I was new to the place. Your mother's kind heart made me feel comfortable. Rita Repulsa kidnapped me when I was supposed to meet your mother at a Youth Center. I had a spell cast over me and I was her evil Green Ranger. I destroyed the control panels in the Command Center and sent their leader, Zordon, away so they wouldn't know how to defeat me. I was given a sword called the "Sword of Darkness" that way Rita could control me forever," he explained. Ann didn't want to hear anymore.

"Then you know that Brandon is the Green Ranger," she murmured.

Tommy touched her shoulder. "Yes, I do know that Brandon is the Green Ranger," he murmured. Ann shrugged his hand off and looked at him.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me that Brandon was just like you, dad?" She asked.

"I didn't want you know what I did in my past. I didn't want you to go through what your mother did."

She pulled away from him and ran upstairs.

Ann buried her head in her pillow in anger. Tears of anger fell from her eyes and into her pillow. Her father kept the most important thing that could have ever been told. Kimberly opened the door and sat next to her daughter. "Ann," she whispered. Ann sat up and looked at her mother. "Ann, sweet heart, your father never told you because of this. He knows what he did all those years ago was wrong, but it wasn't his fault," she assured.

"Mom, he kept the most important thing from me. Information that could've prepared me for this. Did something like this happen again?" Ann asked.

"Yes, don't you remember dad telling you about what happenedwith Trent? He was the evil White Ranger," Kimberly replied.

"Then you should've told me that something like this would've happened to me. I wouldn't have been this close to Brandon if I knew he would've been chosen."

Kimberly stroked her daughter's hair. "Ann, you can't prevent something like this. Things like this always happen. Look at me, Ann," Kimberly urged. She lifted her daughter's face and wiped her tears away. "Your father loves you more than his life and he would give it up in order to keep you alive. He feels awful that he had to tell you this, but it was the only way we were able to explain how to break the curse on Brandon," Kimberly explained.

"How did you stop dad?" She asked.

"By destroying the Sword of Darkness, your father was freed. Jason freed your father from Rita's spell."

Tommy stood in the doorway, waiting for his daughter to come to him. Ann stood up and walked over to her dad. She hugged him with a sigh. "I love you, daddy," she whispered. Tommy held her close with a smile.

"I love you too, Ann," he whispered back.


	16. Breaking His Curse

Chapter 11: Breaking his Curse

****

Author's Note: Tell me what you think about this poem that Ann writes to Brandon. These are my words and I have tried my best with it. Please tell me what you think. On with the story now.

Ann sighed as she walked around school. She came up to Brandon and watched as he just glanced at her before walking away. She walked to his locker and slipped a piece of paper in it.

When Brandon came back to his locker, he opened it and the paper fell out of it. He picked it up and started to read it.

Care For You

Why is this so hard

I don't know what to do

Whenever you're around me

You don't me feel like a fool

When you stare at me my heart flutters

When you're near me my problems disappear

I know that you're evil

But I know that you're strong

I know you can fight this Brandon

Being on our side is where you belong

I care for you

I care for you, Brandon

I'll always be waiting for you

I care for you

I always have and always will

Care for you

My heart breaks when you're fighting him

It breaks when you're hurting me

My heart still beats and it waits for you

I hope your heart beats for me too

But when you're fighting him

And there's nothing you can do

Just let us help you

And we can do what we have to do to help you

I know that you're evil

But I know you're strong

I know you can fight this Brandon

Being on our side is where you belong

I care for you

I care for you, Brandon

I'll always be waiting for you

I care for you

I always have and always will

Care for you

Brandon read it over and over again. She cared for him and she wanted to help him, but the evil half of him objected to this, but his good half wanted this to happen. He felt pain go through his head and he hurried out of the school. Ann was standing in the hall and ran after him. Jack, Teresa, Brock, and Alex ran after her.

Brandon fell to the ground and held his head. She ran to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Leave me," he hissed.

"No, I want to help you, tell me what to do," she insisted.

He looked up at her and she could read it in his eyes. She pulled out the crystal under his shirt and went to rip it from his neck when he attacked her. Ann fought against him and saw the gem hanging around his neck was the only thing that could save him. The rest of the Rangers came to help her, but Ann had them stay back as she fought Brandon.

Five minutes passed and Ann finally pinned Brandon to at tree. She grabbed a hold of the crystal and ripped it from his neck. "You'll be free now, Brandon," she assured. She threw it on the ground and called on her blaster. She aimed it at the crystal and destroyed it. Brandon then looked up at her, his kind eyes staring into hers.

"Thanks," he murmured.

"You're welcome," she acknowledged.

He held onto her hands with a smile. "Did you really mean those words in the poem?" He asked.

"Yes, I meant every word in it. Join us, Brandon, and together we can destroy the Dark Wizard," she replied.

Brandon nodded and looked at the rest of the Rangers. "He's good again. He has agreed to join us," she informed. Just then, minions appeared around them.

"This is your chance to prove yourself," Jack stated.

Then they started to fight off the minions. Ann yelped when she was thrown to the ground and rolled out of the way when a sword almost came down on her. "HEY, BACK OFF!" Brandon yelled. He ran over and kicked the minion away from her.

"Whoa!" Teresa gasped.  
"Brandon saved Ann," Brock commented.

"Maybe he has changed," Alex stated.

"I guess you're right," Jack agreed.

The minions were defeated and Brandon helped Ann off the ground. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

Brandon smiled and then looked at the rest of the team. "Well, have I proved myself worthy for your team?" He asked. Jack walked over and placed a hand on Ann's face. Ann smiled at him before Jack looked at Brandon.

"You have saved the life of my best friend, the person that is like a sister to me. However, one question, are you sure you want to do this? I mean there's a chance you'll have to fight the Dark Wizard himself," Jack replied.

"I'll take my chances," Brandon assured.

Ann gasped as Derek came over. "Hey, Ann," he greeted. Just then, Alex, Brock, Brandon, and Jack surrounded her. "What's this?" He asked.

"After what you did to her, we promised Dr. Oliver to protect Ann," Alex snapped.

Ann then pushed through them. Ann stood three feet away from him. "Leave, Derek, now," she snapped. Derek was about to object when Brandon stood next to her. Then he ran off. Ann smiled and then she started walking towards the jeep. Then they all got into their vehicles to go home.

Later that afternoon, Brandon was meeting Ann at the lake and she had a box in her hands. She stood up when he arrived. "Here, Brock's dad made this for you," she informed. She gave him the box and inside was a green communicator.

"Thank you," he murmured.

He then leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips. When the kiss was broken, Ann's cheeks were tinted pin. "Ever since I met you I've been wanting to do that," he assured.

"Trust me, I have too," she laughed.

Brandon held onto her hand and then put the communicator on his wrist. "Ann, I want to ask you something," he stated.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Um...would you like to be my date to that dance coming up this weekend?"

Ann remembered what her mother told her what she did to her father and turned her back to him. A big smile came on her face. She wanted to make Brandon sweat. "Do I take that as a no?" He asked. Ann turned around and laughed.

"I wasn't just going to hand the answer over to you like that. Yes, Brandon, I'll be your date to the dance," she replied.

She threw her arms around his neck and laughed as he swung her around. However, they didn't know that Jack was watching them. "You better take care of her, Thompson," he mumbled. He then walked to his car and went home.


	17. Christmas Time

Chapter 17: Christmas Time

Ann came home from school to see her house totally ready for Christmas. She walked into the living room to find the picture of her parents kissing underneath the mistletoe. She picked the picture up with a smile. She remembered her parents always talking about it to her when she was a kid. She would always ask about them kissing underneath the mistletoe. The night before this whole mess happened. She then turned around to see Connor and Kira standing there. "Hey, I didn't know you guys were coming," she stated.

"Oh, we're here with a special announcement," Connor informed.

"What is it?" Ann asked.

Kira held up her hand with a smile. "We're getting married," Kira announced. Ann gasped and hugged Kira.

"Congratulations!" She shrieked.

Connor and Kira let out a small laugh and Kira hugged her back. Tommy and Kimberly then came downstairs with a smile. "Connor, Kira, congratulations," Kimberly congratulated. Ann noticed that her parents looked like they were bouncing with joy. She knew why, her parents were expecting another kid. However, when they got the ultrasound done, they weren't have one kid...not two, but three. Kimberly was pregnant with triplets and she vowed never to get pregnant again. Six kids was enough for her.

"I guess we should be getting that nursery put back up again," Connor commented.

"Yeah, for three," Kimberly agreed.

Tommy had Kimberly sit down and she placed a hand on her stomach. "The doctor told us that it might be two boys and a girl, two girls and a boy, all boys, or all girls," Tommy stated.

"What did the ultrasound say?" Kira asked.

"The ultrasound showed us a boy and a girl. The other one wouldn't keep still enough to show," Kimberly replied.

Ann sat next to her mother with a smile. "Where are Rebecca and Josh?" Tommy asked. Ann gave her mother a kiss on the cheek before standing up. She gave Tommy a kiss on the cheek before answering.

"The children are waiting in the car so I could take them out for last minute Christmas shopping," she replied.

"Make sure you're back before seven thirty," Kimberly informed.

"Yes, mom," Ann assured.

She then hurried out of the house.

As Ann drove down the street, she could hear Rebecca and Josh start arguing. "Would you guys knock it off?" She snapped.

"He/she started it," the accused in unison.

"I don't care who started it, I will turn this car around though," Ann assured.

She gasped when minions appeared in front of the car. "Great," she groaned. She looked at Rebecca and Josh. "You two stay in the car," she ordered. They nodded and watched as Ann went out to the front of the car. "I guess this is my present from your master?" She asked. The minions then started attacking her. Ann did a few back flips and when she landed in the arms of one of the minions, she took her foot and wrapped it around the minion's leg making it fall onto it's back. She spun around and punched the minion in the chest, destroying it. However, a creature then appeared and kicked Ann in the back. Ann screamed and fell to the ground in pain. Rebecca gasped and was about to get out of the car when Josh grabbed her arm.

"Are you crazy? Ann said not to leave the car," Josh reminded.

Rebecca sat back in her seat and watched as Ann stood up and grabbed her morpher. "ANIMAL POWER! COYOTE! PINK RANGER! POWER UP!" She yelled. She morphed and fought the creature. Ann screamed when the creature threw her across the yard. Rebecca got out of the car and ran towards her sister.

"Ann! Are you okay?" She asked.

"REBECCA! WATCH OUT!" Ann yelled.

The creature grabbed Rebecca, but the young teen just flipped the creature over her shoulder. Ann got up and grabbed her sister's shoulder. "Great work, now, go protect Josh," Ann urged. Rebecca nodded and went back to the car. "Brandon, Jack, Teresa, Brock, I'm being attacked by a creature and need your help," she informed.

Brandon and the others got Ann's message and went someplace to morph so they wouldn't be seen.

Jack nodded and they pulled out their morphers. "ANIMAL POWER!" Jack yelled.

"SNAKE! GREEN RANGER!"

"BLACK TIGER! BLACK RANGER!"

"CHEETAH! YELLOW RANGER!"

"SNOW LEOPARD! BLUE RANGER!"

"EAGLE! RED RANGER!"

"POWER UP!"

Ann was fighting off the creature and minions, but the creature threw her. She was about to hit the ground when Brandon caught her. "Hey, I don't remember the forecast saying it'll be raining pretty Pink Rangers," he quipped. Ann laughed before she fought by her boyfriend's side. After destroying the creature, Ann's communicator beeped.

"What's going on, dad?" She asked.

"Ann, your mom went into labor," Tommy replied.

"I'm on my way."

She de-morphed, got into her car, and hurried off towards the hospital.

When Ann came in, she could hear her mother's screams. Tommy came out and sighed. "Is she okay?" Rebecca asked.

"She'll be fine. However, she's threatening to kill me if I get her pregnant again," he laughed.

Ann smiled and held onto his hand. Then Tommy went back to help his wife.

(Christmas Morning: 1:30 a. m.)

Ann, Rebecca, and Josh walked into the room to see Kimberly holding a little girl and a little boy. Tommy held the other little boy. "I guess we have a new sister and two new brothers," Ann whispered. Ann walked over and Kimberly placed the biggest triplet in her arms, which happened to be her brother, Trent Tyler Oliver. Kimberly held their sister, Katrina Rose Oliver, and Tommy held the second smallest triplet, Thomas James Oliver Junior.

"I guess I'm taking time off from work a lot longer than usual," Kimberly commented softly.

Josh sat down with a sigh. Tommy placed little Tommy into Rebecca's arms and walked over to his son. "Hey, what has gotten you down in the dumps?" He asked.

"I couldn't get mom a gift and it's Christmas," Josh replied.

Tommy chuckled and looked at his wife and two daughters. "Josh, look at the smile on your mother's face. She has been given the best gift of all. It didn't have to come from a store. She has your brothers, sisters, and you," Tommy assured. Josh smiled to see the bright smile on his mother's face as she looked at the newborn infants. Josh got up and walked over to his mom. He got into the bed and looked at Katrina.

"Can we call her Katie for short?" He asked.

"We sure can," Kimberly replied.

"Merry Christmas mom."

Kimberly placed a kiss on the side of her son's head with a smile. "Merry Christmas, Josh," she whispered. They had cots setup around the room, but Tommy and Kimberly shared the bed not caring how small it was. The infants were placed in their cribs in the nursery. It was a very Merry Christmas for the Oliver family.

**Author's Note: I hope you liked it. I wrote it of course around Christmas. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	18. Losing their Powers Part 1: Kimberly's G...

Chapter 12: Losing their Power Part I: Kimberly's Gone

Three months later, Ann came home one afternoon and watched as Rebecca went storming out of the house and Kimberly was chasing after her. "REBECCA JANE OLIVER! YOU GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" She ordered. Rebecca spun around to look at her mother.

"Why can't I go to this party?" She asked.

"Rebecca, you are too young and your father will fly through the roof if you ever went to a party full of kids over twenty," Kimberly snapped.

"I'm thirteen," Rebecca reminded.

"I know how old you are, Rebecca, I just don't want you to get hurt."  
"I WON'T GET HURT THOUGH!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT HUH? HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT SOME GUY ISN'T GOING TO GRAB YOU AND DO WHATEVER HE WANTS WITH YOU?!"

Ann hurried over and grabbed Rebecca before she could run off. "LET ME GO, ANN!" Rebecca roared. Ann kept a firm grip on Rebecca's arms.

"You aren't going anywhere. Get in the house, Becky, and I'll explain later," Ann stated.

She had Rebecca go back inside and Kimberly was leaning against the doorframe with a sigh. She was thankful that the babies were with Mrs. Oliver for the day. "Mom, you should've told Rebecca when she got older, she had the right to know what happened to you all those years ago. That way she could be more careful," she stated.

"I know, it wasn't easy when you found out. You were only a baby," Kimberly murmured with tears in her eyes.

Ann walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Mom, because I know what happened to you, I have been more cautious of what I am doing. I would rather die than have the same thing happened to me," she assured. Kimberly touched her daughter's face with a sigh.

"I just wish that I were able to turn back time so I was able to tell your father about you. Then I wouldn't have been in that situation and neither would you," Kimberly sighed.

"Then Rebecca would be at that party right now," Ann pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I love you, mom."

"I love you too, baby."

Ann hugged her mother with a sigh.

Then they walked inside.

Rebecca was sitting on her bed with her headphones on. Rebecca was the total opposite of Ann. Ann always got good grades and stayed out of trouble, Rebecca on the other hand gets C's, D's, and F's on her report card every year. She did karate but she hated gymnastics. She hated everything that Ann liked. Except there was one thing that Rebecca liked that her sister had and that was Brandon.

Kimberly and Ann came into the room and Ann removed Rebecca's headphones. "HEY!" Rebecca snapped.

"Becky, we need to talk," Kimberly stated.

Rebecca sat against the wall with a quizzical look. "Okay," she mumbled. Kimberly sat in a chair across from Rebecca's bed. Ann sat on the edge of her bed.

"Sweet heart, there's something that you need to know that I never want to happen to you. You see angel, when I was in high school, I became part of a team for the Pan-Global games. This you already knew, but there was one thing I left out. I had to quit the games, because I found out I was carrying Ann. However, I broke up with your father because I was afraid.

"Well, one day, I met a man his name was Jake and well, he wasn't a very nice person. The night we first met I was raped. Eight months later, Ann was born, but Jake wouldn't leave me alone and he kept saying that Ann was his daughter, even though she wasn't. However, he kept beating me every time I would try to leave, he beat me in front of your sister when I tried to leave once. One day, I sent Ann to live with your grandmother in France and the night I let her leave was the night my nightmare became worse.

"I ran away one day and I found your father here in Reefside and I ran for his aid and told him everything from Ann to Jake. Your father went to France and retrieved Ann. I became the Pink Ranger, your father and I got married, and then we got you," Kimberly explained.

Rebecca lowered her head in shame. Now she felt guilty for thinking her mother was being overprotective. She just didn't want the same thing happen to her. "I'm sorry, mom," she apologized. She hugged Kimberly with a sigh.

That night, Kimberly was sitting out on the porch when Tommy walked over to her. She had a blanket sitting across her lap and a cup of coffee in her hands. He knelt down next to her with a smile. "You're so far away where are you?" He whispered. Kimberly giggled and looked at him.

"I was just thinking," she replied.

Tommy touched her face with a smile. "What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"I was thinking about us, our children, and our life here in Reefside and back in Angel Grove," she replied.

He placed a kiss on the side of her head and touched the side of her head. "You're thinking too much," he stated.

"Hey," she stated while playfully pushing him, "I have that right to think too much."

He chuckled before giving her a kiss. "I'll be running some scans in the lab. Just holler if you need me," he informed.

"You got it. I'll be getting Tom, Katie, and Trent here in awhile," she acknowledged.

"Okay, just call me when you need me."

Tommy went inside and into his lab while Kimberly got up and started walking towards the beach, her favorite place for her to go when she was thinking. She heard something and put her cup down into the sand. She played with the necklace Tommy gave her for their second wedding anniversary. "W-Who's there?" She stammered. She gasped as minions appeared around her. "Great," she groaned. She kicked one away and started doing back flips. "I'm _really_ getting too old for this," she commented. She did more back flips and landed on a rock. She screamed when three minions grabbed her. "TOMMY!" She called. She struggled against them. "TOMMY!" She screamed.

Tommy was running scans on the beach when his computer caught Kimberly calling him. "Kimberly," he whispered. Her pushed his chair back with so much force that it fell down the stairs. He ran out of the lab and towards the beach. Ann saw her father run and ran after him.

Kimberly tried kicking the one that had a hold on her feet. "TOMMY, HELP!" She screamed.

"HANG ON, KIMBERLY!" Tommy yelled.

"SI-KYAA!" He yelled. The minions that had a hold on Kimberly dropped her and Kimberly nearly fell onto the rocks. He grabbed her with a smile. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

However, Tommy was thrown against the rocks and the minions grabbed Kimberly again. Ann tried to get to the minions but they disappeared with Kimberly. "MOM!" Ann called. She ran over to her father to find a gash on his head. "Dad, dad, daddy," she whispered. Tommy didn't wake up. "REBECCA! JOSH!" She called. They came down and saw their father in trouble. "Daddy, you have to wake up," she begged. They ran over to them.

"What happened?" Josh asked.

"Minions attacked mom and dad came down here to try and save her. A minion threw him against the rocks," Ann replied.

"Where's mom?" Rebecca asked.

"The Dark Wizard has her," Ann replied.

"Here, we'll get dad to the hospital, go find mom," Rebecca urged.

"Okay."

Ann stood up. "ANIMAL POWER! COYOTE! PINK RANGER! POWER UP!" She yelled. She morphed and ran to find their mother.

To Be Continued...


	19. Losing their Powers Part II: The Dark Wi...

Chapter 19: Losing their Powers Part II: The Dark Wizard's Weakness

Author's Note: This really doesn't have anything to do with Ann or her friends. This really deals with Kimberly and the Dark Wizard.

(Previously on _The Next Generation_)

Tommy was thrown against the rocks and the minions grabbed Kimberly again. Ann tried to get to the minions but they disappeared with Kimberly. "MOM!" Ann called. She ran over to her father to find a gash on his head. "Dad, dad, daddy," she whispered. Tommy didn't wake up. "REBECCA! JOSH!" She called. They came down and saw their father in trouble. "Daddy, you have to wake up," she begged.

(Continue)

Kimberly woke up with a groan and gasped to find herself strapped to a table. She struggled against her binds. The Dark Wizard then entered the room. She gasped to see him standing right next to her. "Ew, gross," she groaned.

"You're just like your ancestor, Princess Beautiful. She was just as beautiful as you are," he commented.

"You knew my ancestor?" She asked.

"Of course I did, I was in love with her. I'll show you."

A screen came down and images that went back thousands of years ago appeared.

(The Past)

Seventeen-year-old Princess Beautiful entered the room to find her father's most trusted wizard standing there. "Good morning, milady," he greeted.

"Good morning, Timothy. Did you need anything?" She asked.

"No, I just came here to see your beautiful face," he replied.

She was wearing pink shoes, a pink dress, a pink stoned necklace, throughout her hair were pink flowers, and on her head was her tiara full of pink and white gems.

Timothy (The Dark Wizard) had shoulder-length brown hair, green eyes, he was wearing black boots, black breeches, a white shirt with a black vest, a black jacket, on his shoulders was a black cape, his long hair was pulled back, and in his hand was a staff.

Just then, her father entered the room. "Daughter, we have a visitor," he informed. Princess Beautiful shrugged her shoulders at Timothy before leaving.

They entered the throne room and a young man around her age stood there.

He had shoulder-lengthdark brownhair, brown eyes, he was wearing white boots, white breeches, a white shirt, a white vest, a white jacket, his hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and on his shoulders was a white cloak. On his side was a dagger, and on his back was a sword.

"Daughter, this is Master Thomas, the master warrior of the lands," the king informed. The warrior walked over to her with a smile.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, milady," he greeted.

"The pleasure is all mine," she assured.

She held up her hand and he kissed the top of it. "You are a lovely princess," he complimented.

"Thank you, and you are a fine warrior," she stated.

Master Thomas smiled and then looked up at the wizard. "Who is this, milord?" He asked.

"I'm Timothy, I'm the wizard of these lands," Timothy replied.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Master Thomas stated.

Princess Beautiful was staring dreamily at the warrior as he spoke with her father. Then her best friend, Princess Trisha (Trini's ancestor)walked over to her. "Close your mouth," she teased. Princess Beautiful giggled and then she left with Princess Trisha to the gardens.

As days passed, Timothy noticed that Princess Beautiful and Master Thomas were coming closer each day.

One day, Princess Beautiful was sitting out in the gardens when Master Thomas came out. "Milady," he called. She turned around and smiled at him.

"You may call me, Beautiful, Thomas," she assured.

He touched her hands with a smile. She gave his hands a gentle squeeze and looked up into his eyes. "I never felt this way towards any woman. You must be the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life," he commented. He then stared into her eyes. "Who named you "Beautiful" in the first place?" He questioned.

"It was my nanny's idea. My parents were looking for a unique name, but I was so beautiful that my nanny decided to suggest the name," she replied.

He lowered his head down to hers. "The name fits you perfectly," he whispered. Beautiful jumped slightly at the touch of his lips but relaxed against him.

A month passed since that day and Timothy was getting angry each day that he saw them together. One day, he followed Beautiful to her room.

Beautiful was getting ready for the party that night when the door closed. She jumped and looked at him. "Timothy, what are you doing in here?" She asked.

"I'm trying to stop you from making a terrible mistake," he replied.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"You cannot be in love with this man."

"I am in love with him."

"You can't be."

Beautiful stood up and glared at him. "I am in love with him, stop trying to change my heart," she snapped. She went to walk away when he grabbed her arm.

"Beautiful, listen to me, you cannot love him because I love you," he stated.

She stared at him in disbelief. She yanked her arm out of his grasp and stood back against the door. "Timothy, you can't be in love with me. Even if you are I can't love you in return because I love Thomas," she insisted.

"Please let him go and come with me," he insisted.

"I can't do that. If I were to do that then I would surely die from heartbreak. I'm sorry, Timothy."

She kissed his cheek and left the room.

That night during the party, Beautiful and Thomas were dancing together with smiles on their faces. However, Thomas suddenly stopped and raised his hands so everyone would calm down. "I have something to say. When I first came here, I found myself lost and confused. I didn't know where to go or what to do with my life. I was just a warrior trying to fight every evil in the world. That was until I met her, Princess Beautiful, the most gorgeous woman in the world. That's why tonight is a special night. I have gone to her father asking for his blessing and he has given it. Now, I must see if she'll have me," he announced. He stood in front of Princess Beautiful with a smile. He then went down on one knee, grasped her hands in his, and he looked up into her eyes. "Princess Beautiful, will you do me the honor of becoming my bride?" He asked. Beautiful smiled and freed one of her hands and touched his face.

"Yes, Master Thomas, I will," she replied.

"You will?" He asked.

"I will."

He stood up and swung her around. Everyone but Timothy clapped at such a proposal.

The night before the wedding, Timothy decided to destroy Master Thomas. He kidnapped Princess Beautiful and had Master Thomas come out to save her.

Master Thomas hurried over into the forest to find his betrothed tied to a tree. "THOMAS!" She called. Timothy landed in front of him with his sword in hand.

"Give her up," he ordered.

"Never," Thomas snapped.

They started sword fighting in the forest, but Thomas didn't know that Timothy had placed a curse on the forest to catch on fire when he gave the word. Thomas then pinned Timothy to a tree. "You'll never win, evil wizard," he snapped.

"I think I will," Timothy cackled.

He kicked Thomas away and raised his staff. He spoke in a strange language and flames burst in the forest. Beautiful gasped when flames started to surround her. "THOMAS! HELP!" She screamed. Thomas got up and ran towards the tree. He took out his dagger and sliced her ropes. He picked her up into a carrying position and called for his horse. He placed her onto his horse and looked at Timothy who was charging at them.

"NO! YOU WILL NOT TAKE MY LOVE FROM ME!" He roared.

"HANG ON, BEAUTIFUL!" He yelled.

Beautiful held onto his waist and closed her eyes tight. The horse went on his hind legs and kicked Timothy away, making him land into the fire. Beautiful buried her head in Thomas's back with a gasp. "Come on, let's go home," he whispered. Beautiful gasped as trees started falling all around them. "HYAH! GO!" He yelled. His horse ran as fast as it could through the forest and they made it out alive. Timothy was alive but terribly burned. He built himself a new uniform to hide his burns. He then changed his name from Timothy to the Dark Wizard.

A few months later, he watched in the shadows as the wedding went on.

Princess Beautiful was just absolutely gorgeous. Her beautiful white dress flowing around her and the white flowers going through her hair.

Master Thomas wore his warrior attire to show how protective he could be, of course it looked like it was just made.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the minister announced. The Dark Wizard turned his head when Master Thomas pulled Princess Beautiful in a kiss.

Years passed and he watched as Princess Beautiful would exit the castle with a bundle in her arms. She had bore Master Thomas a son to be his heir. "Beautiful," Thomas called. A wolf stood next to Beautiful making sure to protect the baby. Beautiful placed her son into the cradle in the gardens and hurried to see what her husband needed. The wolf stood guard but the Dark Wizard cast a spell on the wolf so he could look at the child. He looked into the cradle to see the most beautiful boy he had ever seen.

"This child shouldn't have belonged to Master Thomas. It should have been me that helped create this child," he whispered.

The boy's eyes opened up and he started crying. He hurried away as Beautiful came out. "What's wrong, Tommy?" She asked. She picked her son up and looked around. "Hello?" She asked. No one answered so she went inside to the castle with their wolf behind her.

Years passed some more and this was the last sighting the Dark Wizard had of Princess Beautiful and Master Thomas. They were sitting in the gardens while he watched their two beautiful children play in the gardens. The ball they were playing with rolled away from the daughter so she got up and ran to get it. He quickly pushed it out of the bush so she wouldn't see him. She picked the ball up with a smile. "Rose, come back," Beautiful called. She hurried away and the Dark Wizard had those names burned into his memory. Prince Thomas, Princess Beautiful, Prince Thomas II, and Princess Rose.

(Present)

Kimberly looked at the Dark Wizard. "I can see that you were in love with her and I can see you have the same feelings towards her descendents. However, Dark Wizard. I'm married to Tommy. My Master Thomas," she insisted.

"Your Master Thomas will be dead in a few weeks," he snapped.

"What did you do to him?" Kimberly demanded.

"When my minions threw him to the rocks, I was able to cast a spell on him so he can never wake up."

Kimberly gasped and lowered her head. "Tommy, no," she whispered.

Ann ran across the beach. "Hold on, mom, I'm coming," she whispered.

To Be Continued...


	20. Losing their Powers Part III: Saving Kim...

Chapter 14: Losing their Powers Part III: Saving Kimberly

(Previously on _The Next Generation_)

Kimberly looked at the Dark Wizard. "I can see that you were in love with her and I can see you have the same feelings towards her descendents. However, Dark Wizard. I'm married to Tommy. My Master Thomas," she insisted.

"Your Master Thomas will be dead in a few weeks," he snapped.

"What did you do to him?" Kimberly demanded.

"When my minions threw him to the rocks, I was able to cast a spell on him so he can never wake up."

Kimberly gasped and lowered her head. "Tommy, no," she whispered.

Ann ran across the beach. "Hold on, mom, I'm coming," she whispered.

(Now the Conclusion)

Kimberly tried her best to free herself from the table to get to Tommy. She reached into her hair and pulled out a hairpin. She bit her lip as she tried to pick her locks open. The Dark Wizard saw the hairpin and grabbed her hand. "Uh-uh, you naughty girl," he cackled.

"You can't keep me here forever," she snapped.

"On the contrary my dear, while you're strapped to that table, I'm able to do anything," he laughed.

Kimberly struggled as he reached out to touch her. "Keep struggling, I'll learn to live with it," he assured. She stayed strong, she wasn't going to let the Dark Wizard to break her like Jake did years ago.

Ann finally reached the cave and ran into it.

She stood on a cliff side of the cave watching the Dark Wizard stay close to her mother. She took a deep breath and let out her Coyote Howl. "HEY!" She yelled. Kimberly looked over with a smile.

"Ann," she whispered.

Ann did a front flip and landed in front of the Dark Wizard. "I'll be right there, mom," Ann assured. She fought off the Dark Wizard and knocked him backwards. She ran over and undid the cuffs that held her mother down. "Come on, we have to get out of here," she urged. Kimberly nodded and they ran out of the caves. The Dark King hissed and stood up. He walked over to his staff and started chanting a spell.

As they ran across the beach, Kimberly gasped as Ann fell to the ground. "Ann! What's going on?" She asked. Ann started glowing pink and she grabbed onto her mother's arms.

"Mom, my powers. He's taking my powers," she whimpered.

Kimberly watched as the Pink Coyote floated from her daughter's body and flew into the cave. Ann went back into her street clothes and fell into the sand. Kimberly bent down and held her daughter.

(In the Cranston Home)

Brock and Teresa were in the garage with Billy when the pain hit them. Teresa fell first then Brock. Billy hurried over and looked at his children. "What's wrong?" He asked. They too grabbed onto his arms.

"Dad, the Dark Wizard is taking our powers," Brock replied.

"Dad, please make the pain stop," Teresa whimpered.

Billy held his daughter as she fell into his lap in pain. His eyes widened when their bodies glowed yellow and blue. Brock fell to the floor and the Blue Snow Leopard left his body along with the Yellow Cheetah. He looked down at his unconscious daughter and son and held Teresa close. "You'll pay dearly for this, Dark Wizard. You will pay a terrible price," he mumbled in anger.

(Scott Residence)

"HYAH!" Jason yelled. Jason and Jack were sparring in the backyard while Kat was sitting on the porch with seven-year-old Karen sleeping in her arms. "Great job, Jack, but remember to pivot," Jason reminded.

"I know," Jack assured.

Jack then cried out in pain and fell to the ground. His body turned red. Kat quickly placed Karen into the rocking chair and ran down to her child. "Jack, Jack, what's wrong?" She asked. She took her son into her arms in fear.

"Kat, he's being stripped of his powers," Jason replied.

"How can we stop this?" Kat asked.

"You...can't!" Jack gasped.

He cried out in pain as the Red Eagle flew from him and towards the cave. He then fell unconscious in Kat's arms. Kat looked at Jason with fear and tears in her eyes. Jason took them both into his arms and sighed. "He'll be okay, Kat," he assured.

(Taylor Residence)

Alex was home alone when he was stripped of his powers. He was working on his homework when it hit. He cried out in pain and fell to the floor. Hs watched as the Black, Black Tiger was lifted from him and left. He fell unconscious and when Zack and Angela came home, they found their son on the floor. "Alex!" Angela gasped. Zack hurried over and checked for a pulse and sighed in relief when he found one.

"He's okay, Angela, he's unconscious," he assured.

Alex woke up to see his father staring at him. "Dad?" He asked.

"What happened, son?" Zack asked.

"The Dark King took my powers. It hurt so bad," Alex replied.

Angela kneeled next to her family and held onto her son's hand. Tatiana kneeled next to her brother and Alex touched his sister's face in pain. "I'll be okay," he assured.

(Thompson Residence)

Brandon was alone as well when he was struck with pain. He was in the forest when he was hit. He watched as the Green Snake left his body and joined with the rest of the power animals. He was able to get to the beach and reached Ann and Kimberly.

Kimberly looked up to see Brandon stumbling over to them. They watched as the animals went to the caves. "The Dark Wizard has taken our powers," Ann groaned.

"Come on, we have to see your father," Kimberly urged.

Brandon helped Ann up and they hurried to the hospital.

Rebecca and Josh were looking at their father and let out a sigh of relief when he woke up. Since the Dark Wizard took the Power Rangers' powers, he thought there was no need to kill Tommy. Kimberly came in and sighed in relief. "Tommy," she whispered. She hugged him tight and Ann stood there with a smile.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked.

"Dad, its terrible, the Dark Wizard has taken our powers," Ann replied.

"What?"


	21. Getting their New Powers

Chapter 21: Getting their New Powers

"I can't believe our powers are gone. Now the Dark Wizard will be stronger than ever with our powers," Jack stated. Ann leaned against the desk with a sigh.

"The Power Rangers are destroyed," she mumbled.

Tommy stood up with Kimberly's help and looked at his daughter and her friends. "Don't you dare give up without defeat. You can beat the Dark Wizard. We too lost our powers, but we found a way to defeat our enemies. You have to keep fighting him," Tommy insisted.

"How, dad? How did we defeat the Dark Wizard while he has our powers?" Ann demanded.

"You have to find new powers," he insisted.

"How?"

"I'll find out how."

Ann nodded and looked at Brandon. Brandon wrapped an arm around her shoulders and sighed. "There might be another way for you to get new powers," Tommy stated.

"Really, how so?" Brock asked.

Tommy looked it up on his computer. "Got it," he announced.

"What?" Ann asked.

"Phados, this is where your mother and I went to get our new powers," Tommy replied.

"You mean the Ninjetti powers?" Billy asked.  
"Almost, Billy, but not quite. These animals they'll receive will help them destroy the Dark Wizard for sure," Tommy replied.

"How do we get to Phados?" Brandon asked.

"Billy will explain," Tommy replied.

Kimberly helped Tommy get upstairs to rest and she went to take care of the triplets while Billy explained to them. "During the past few months, I have been trying to create a new machine for the transportation. It hasn't been tested before, so we're going to have to test it," Billy explained.

"Who will you test it on?" Brock asked.

"I was thinking about Jack," Billy replied.

"Me?" Jack asked.

"Yes, you." Billy replied.

Ann placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you can do this," she assured. Jack nodded before walking in front of the beam.

"Are you ready?" Billy asked.

"Yeah," Jack replied.

"Jack, when you get to Phados, you should be able to use your communicator to tell us if you're there."

"How will I know where I am?"

"An old friend should be there."

Jason held onto Kat's hand as their son was engulfed by a red light. He transported out of the room and towards Phados.

Jack groaned when he landed on the ground. "Boy, that was a very bumpy ride," he groaned. A staff landed a few feet from his face and he looked up to see a woman standing there wearing what looked like a bikini with a cloak around her shoulders.

"Who are you and what are you doing on Phados?" She demanded.

"I am Jack Scott," Jack replied.

He contacted Billy, telling him that he had made it to Phados. Just then, his friends fell around him. The woman's eyes widened when Ann stood up with Brandon's help. "Ann, the daughter of Tommy and Kimberly Oliver, is it truly you?" She asked. Ann gasped at the person in front of them and embraced the woman.

"Dulcea, it's great to see you again," Ann sighed.

Dulcea touched Ann's face with a smile. "I almost believed that you were Kimberly. However, your father's dark eyes gave it away," she stated. Ann touched Dulcea's face with a smile. She then looked at Brock and smiled. "This must be Brock, son of Billy Cranston," she stated.

"I am," Brock assured.

"You look like your father. I wish I had the chance of meeting your mother, she sounded like a wonderful woman," Dulcea stated.

"She was," Teresa put in.

She looked at Jack, Brandon, and Alex. "And yet, these three have parents I haven't gotten the chance of meeting," Dulcea commented.

"Dulcea, this is Jack Scott, Brandon Thompson, and Alex Taylor," Ann informed.

"It is nice to meet you. What brings you to Phados?" She asked.

"Dulcea, our powers have been taken from us. We have come here in hope that you could help us."

"Who has taken your powers?"

"The Dark Wizard has taken our powers."

"The Dark Wizard has been released?"

"Yes."

"We must hurry. The Dark Wizard holds a grudge on your father, Ann."

"What do you mean?"

"Follow me and I'll explain."

They followed Dulcea and she began to explain. "Long ago when the Dark Wizard used to be good, he had fallen deeply and utterly in love with a princess. Her name was Princess Beautiful, she was the most beautiful girl that could ever be seen in the lands. However, one day, a master warrior named Master Thomas came and he became captivated by the princess's beauty and fell in love with her. Princess Beautiful fell in love with Master Thomas and not soon after they told each other that, they became betrothed. However, the Dark Wizard also know as at the time Timothy, kidnapped Beautiful and challenged Thomas in the forest not far from the castle. He put a curse on the forest to burst into flames on his word. Thomas was able to rescue Beautiful in time, but unlucky for Timothy, he was pushed into the flames burning him terribly. He created himself armor so no one could see the scars on his face. He became obsessed with Thomas and Beautiful. Before he took over the world, he kept an eye on Beautiful throughout the rest of her days. Especially when she gave birth to a son and a daughter. He watched their daughter, Rose, until he was thrown into the depths of the earth," Dulcea explained.

"I'm guessing my mother is a descendent of Princess Beautiful," Ann stated.

"Yes, and your father is a descendent of Master Thomas. However, Master Thomas had a lover before Princess Beautiful. She gave him another son and when he married Beautiful, he was able to bring his son to the castle and even though the child was born out of wedlock, Beautiful gladly took the boy in. Your father's family grew from Master Thomas's first son, Matthew," Dulcea added.

They came to a different place instead of the temple. "What should we do?" Jack asked. Dulcea grabbed Ann by the arm and led her to a rock and placed her there. She had Teresa stand on a cliff and Brock by water. She then placed Brandon by a bush. She placed Alex by a very large bolder and Jack by another cliff. Ann was confused, but then Dulcea picked a fox up and carried it to the six of them.

"I told this to your parents long ago. Very deep within each of us, is an animal spirit waiting to be released. Close your eyes and look deep inside," she informed.

They did and then the fox jumped from Dulcea's arms and right towards Ann. The fox stared at her and a pink light swirled in it's eyes. Pink light came from the fox and it ran around Ann. Ann opened her eyes to see herself in a uniform similar to her original form. "Ann, you have been chosen to be the carrier of the powers that belongs to the fox. You are a sly child and you will be able to trick the Dark Wizard easily," she stated. Ann removed her helmet and they watched as the mighty Pegasus swooped down from the skies and landed in front of Teresa. Yellow lights swirled in the beautiful horse's eyes and it surrounded Teresa, transforming her into uniform much like her own. "Teresa, Pegasus has chosen you to be the holder of his powers. You'll be able to glide like he is able to through the mighty skies," Dulcea informed. Teresa removed her helmet and watched her brother. "Watch closely, Brock," she stated. Brock nodded and his eyes widened in disbelief.

"This can't be," he mumbled.

"That's a leviathan, isn't it?" Ann asked.

"Yes, the mighty lord of the seas," Dulcea replied.

The leviathan looked at Brock and blue light surrounded the boy. "And the mighty leviathan has chosen you, Brock to take his powers. You have all of his water powers, use them and you'll see how much power this creature carries," she stated. Brock removed his helmet and a loud caw could be heard. They looked up and watched as a large, beautiful, red bird landed in front of Jack. Red light surrounded him, putting him in uniform again. "You have been given the powers of the thunderbird. You have the power to use his powers for the best of ways you couldn't image," she assured. A large hiss could be heard and Brandon was the green ranger again.

"I was already the snake," Brandon commented.

"Yes, you were a snake, Brandon. However, you have the powers of the cobra. This mighty snake," Dulcea assured.

A sudden blast of wind hit them and they looked up. A wyvern landed near Alex. He was surrounded by black light and was in uniform. "It takes a lot of courage to take the powers of the wyvern. However, he must believe you can do it since he gave you his powers. Use them well," she stated. She sighed and looked at her friends' children. "You have a great task in front of you. I have faith you can do this," she assured. Ann walked over and hugged Dulcea again.

"Goodbye, Dulcea, and thank you," she sighed.

Dulcea smiled and looked at the young girl. "Take care, Ann," she stated. Brandon grabbed Ann's hand and led her to the rest. She watched as they transported themselves back to earth. "Good luck, Rangers," she whispered. She turned into the white owl again and flew away.


	22. Using their New Powers

Chapter 22:Using their New Powers

When they landed back in the lab, their parents were waiting for them. Ann smiled and removed her helmet. "Well, we've got our powers," she announced. Tommy and Kimberly smiled as Ann walked over to them. "Mom, dad, I know that I can never be like you when you were Power Rangers, but I promise that I will try my best," she assured. Tommy looked at Kimberly to see her giving him a small smile. He stood up and stood in front of his daughter. He touched her face with a gentle smile.

"Ann Bridget Oliver, you are a wonderful Power Ranger," he assured.

Billy walked over to Tommy and Ann once he let his children go. "Ann, I have news that will surprise you all," he stated. The group looked at Billy.

"What is it?" Ann asked.

"I have been doing some research about the Power Rangers history. Ann, you are the most strongest Power Ranger ever," he announced.

"How can that be?" Jack asked.

"She was born out of two Power Rangers," Billy replied.

"And we weren't?" Brock asked.

"Let me explain. Jack has only partially the strength of power, because since the Gold Ranger powers made his father weak, it became weak in Jack's blood. Brock you hold my powers and Teresa, you hold your mother's powers. Alex, you only have half of those powers. Brandon, you weren't born out of the Power Ranger bloodline. Ann, your father and your mother's powers are strong. Because of that strength of power, they passed them onto you when you were. As they might have to Rebecca, Josh, Tim, Tom, and Katie. We don't know that yet," Billy explained.

Ann smiled and then the computer beeped. Tommy walked over and the monster came on screen. "This monster is destroying Reefside," he informed. Ann nodded to her friends before calling on their powers.

"POWER TIME! PINK FOX!" She yelled.

"RED THUNDERBIRD!" Jack yelled.

"BLUE LEVIATHAN!" Brock yelled.

"YELLOW PEGASUS!" Teresa yelled.

"BLACK WYVREN!" Alex yelled.

"GREEN COBRA!" Brandon yelled.

They morphed and took off towards the battlefield.

The Dark Wizard roared in anger to see the return of the Power Rangers. "We're back and we're ready to kick some monster butt," Jack announced.

"Six colors and one great power," Brandon added.

"To protect the universe from the Dark Wizard's powers," Teresa stated.

"Stopping him from destroying earth," Brock informed.

"And ruling every galaxy with his evil powers," Ann assured.

"You better watch your back Dark Wizard. You can never stop us," Jack added again.

"WE'RE THE POWER RANGERS!" They yelled in unison.

The monster turned and cackled at them. "Well, Power Dorks, you're history," he laughed. Ann pulled out her saber and her eyes widened when flames came off the weapon when she pulled it out.

"Whoa! FOXFIRE SABER!" She yelled.

Teresa looked to her side to find sais and pulled them out. "PEGASUS SAIS!" She yelled. Brock's eyes widened when a lance appeared in front of him.

"Cool, just like dad. LEVIATHAN LANCE!" He yelled.

Jack looked to his side and brought out a whip. "THUNDERBIRD WHIP!" He yelled. Brandon then had a bow and arrow appear in front of him.

"This is awesome. COBRA BOW AND VENOM ARROWS!" He yelled.

Alex then looked to his side to find a mace.

"WYVREN MACE!" He yelled.

They then fought the monster with their newly called weapons. "Now this is power," Ann commented. She then looked at her friends. "Let's bring these together," she urged. They nodded and they put their blaster together. The whip formed into the trigger once it was combined with the others. "FIRE!" She yelled. They watched as the monster was destroyed. When it became bigger, they called out their zords.

"FOX ZORD!"

"THUNDERBIRD ZORD!"

"LEVIATHAN ZORD!"

"PEGASUS ZORD!"

"COBRA ZORD!"

"WYVREN ZORD!"

Their zords came and then they combined it as the megazord. "You won't stop me," he laughed.

"Guess what, your silly powers aren't good enough," Ann snapped.

The sword appeared and they were able to defeat the monster with no problem. "YEAH!" They yelled in unison. Then they powered down.

"WOO-HOO! These powers rock," Alex exclaimed.

They nodded and then they went home.


	23. Singing with a Friend

Chapter 23: Singing with a Friend

**Disclaimer: I don't own the _Power Rangers_ or Kelly Clarkson's song _You Thought Wrong. _I'm just borrowing them. On with the story now.**

Ann had her guitar set up and smiled as Kira came up on stage with her own guitar. "Hey, are you ready?" She asked.

"I sure am," Kira replied.

Ann smiled and then she sighed as her communicator went off. Kira looked around to see if anyone was coming and they went in a corner. "What's going on, dad?" She asked.

"Ann, there is a monster in the downtown area. Be careful, this one is very dangerous," Tommy cautioned.

"I'm on my way," she assured.

Kira placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, I'll keep you covered, go save the world," Kira assured. Ann nodded and went into the back closet.

"POWER TIME! PINK FOX!" She yelled.

She morphed and then she snuck out the backdoor.

When she arrived at the scene, she saw her friends struggling against the monster. She ran over and did a front kick and hit the monster square in the face. The monster reeled back and nailed Ann right in the stomach. "Oh, that was a low blow," Ann snapped. She then pulled out her saber. "FOX FLAME ATTACK!" She yelled. She spun around and she slammed her saber to the ground. The group watched as a flame shaped like a fox came flying from the saber and circled Ann. Teresa then pulled out her sais.

"PEGASUS LIGHTNING STORM!" She yelled.

She pointed the sais to the sky and a yellow lightning bolt shaped like Pegasus came from the sais and circled Teresa. Brock then pulled out his lance. "LEVIATHAN TYPHOON!" He yelled. He spun the lance around and what looked like water left the lance that tookshape of the leviathan and it circled Brock. Brandon then pulled out his bow and arrow.

"COBRA VENOM STRIKE!" He yelled.

He pulled the arrow back in his bow and a stream of green left the arrow and it took shape of a cobra and circled Brandon. Jack then pulled out his whip. "THUNDERBIRD THUNDER STRIKE!" He yelled. He snapped the whip and it made a large thunder sound and the shape of the thunderbird left the whip and circled Jack. Alex then removed his dagger.

"WYVREN WIND STRIKE!" He yelled.

A gust of wind came from the dagger and took shape of the Wyvren came from the dagger and circled Alex. Ann then looked at her friends. "Ready guys?" She asked.

"Ready," they replied.

The animals then stopped circling them and stood in front of them. "FIRE!" They yelled in unison. The animals turned into streams of colors and hit the monster, which destroyed it. "YEAH!" They cheered in unison. However, the monster grew like always and they defeated it with their zords.

When they came back to the café, Kira was ready for their gig. Ann got up on the stage and then they got started. Everyone cheered to see a famous singer singing with one of their classmates.

Ann: _I see how your trying to weasel  
Your way in  
Boy I know how you maneuver  
With your confusion_

Kira: _You tell me that I'm your only  
and how bad that you want me  
well then why are you so shady  
if I'm supposed to be your lady_

Ann: _Why should I believe anything you say  
And how could you shame me that way _

Tell me where

Kira:_ Where did you get the nerve  
To even think that you, _

You could play me wrong

Together: _You thought we didn't know  
You thought we were in the dark  
But boy your cover's blown  
Cause we both know now _

You thought you had us fooled  
At your beck & call  
But now who's the joke  
And look who's laughing now

Ann: _Now you're trying to use us against one another  
But it won't work_

Kira: _I see right though your game boy  
and I know exactly where to play boy_

Ann: _You tried to deny all your actions  
For once in your life be a real man_

Kira: _At least give me the proper respect_

Both: _Of the truth I already know you did it_

Kira: _Why should I believe anything you say  
And how could you shame me that way _

Tell me where

Ann: _Where did you get the nerve  
To even think that you, _

You could play me wrong

Both: _You thought we didn't know  
You thought we were in the dark  
But boy your cover's blown  
Cause we both know now _

You thought you had us fooled  
At your beck & call  
But now who's the joke  
And look who's laughing now

I see right through you baby  
Try not to be like you don't want me  
Why don't you get it through your thick head  
Cause I've seen this game before  
And I'm not trying to see it no more  
SHUT YOUR MOUTH  
I'm not trying to hear your lies  
No not again

Ann:_ Sorry you couldn't be a better man_

Both: _You thought we didn't know  
You thought we were in the dark  
But boy your cover's blown  
Cause we both know now _

You thought you had us fooled  
At your beck & call  
But now who's the joke  
And look who's laughing now  
Guess you thought wrong  
Look who's laughing now

Ann and Kira smiled at each other and jumped off stage. Kira yelped when Connor scooped her right up into his arms. "I really hate it when you do that," she commented. Connor shrugged his shoulders and kissed her.

"Gag me," Ann teased.

Kira pulled from the kiss and watched as Ann ended up in the arms of Brandon. She looked to her side to see Jack watching. She let Connor go and walked over to him. "Hey, are you okay?" She asked. Jack looked at Kira and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he replied.


	24. The New Year's Baby

Chapter 24: A New Year Baby

Jack smiled to see his father trying to help his mother down the stairs. "Mom, you really should be resting," Jack insisted. Kat smiled and touched her son's shoulder.

"I'll be fine, Jack," she assured.

She placed a kiss on his cheek and sat down. "You know, I wonder if I'm either carrying twins or they were wrong about the baby's due date," she commented. Jason smiled and sat next to his wife. He held onto her hand and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"He might be a little bit off, because I don't remember you being that heavily pregnant with either Jack or Karen," he agreed.

Kat nodded and watched as Jack and Karen went off to school. "Jason, we are two lucky people," she commented.

"Really, how is that?" He asked.

"Well, we've been married for seventeen years. We have two great kids and we have another one on the way."

"Good points."

Jack was at his locker when Ann came bouncing over to him. "Hey, Jack, are you going to the party at the café tonight?" She asked. Jack closed his locker and gave her a smile.

"Sure, I'll come tonight. Remember my mom has to be careful, dad and I don't need her to go into labor a month early," he laughed.

Ann laughed along with him before Brandon came over. "Hey," he greeted.

"Hi," she greeted back.

"How about I walk you to class?"Brandon asked.

"Oh! That's so sweet, thank you."

They were about to leave when Brandon held her hand. Ann smiled at him and then when they got to the classroom, Ann gave him a kiss on the cheek before going in.

As class went on, Jack was just watching Ann. "Jack, could you name another breed of raptors?" Tommy asked. Jack lifted his head and started to pay attention after giving his teacher an answer that was already said.

After school, Jack decided to go home and get some homework finished.

When he got home, he saw his mother asleep again. He smiled and put a blanket over his sleeping mother and went upstairs.

On New Year's Eve around eight o'clock, Kat went into labor. Everyone was there to support their friends. "Jason Lee Scott, I swear if you get me pregnant again I will kill you," she hissed in pain when another contraction hit. Jason winced as she gripped his hand as tight as she could. She fell back in pain. Jack came in with a cup of ice.

"Here, mom," he stated.

"Thanks, sweetie."

Jack sat next to his mom and held her hand. "Uh, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Jason warned.

"It's okay, dad, I have been through worse," Jack assured.

"Such as?" Kat asked.

"Well, because I'm being so slow of asking Ann out, she's now going out with Brandon," Jack explained.

"Girl trouble. Jason, this should be your area of expertise," Kat teased.

Jason made sure Kat was going to be okay without him and took his son out in the hall. "So, you have a crush on my best friend's daughter?" He asked.

"Yeah," Jack replied.

"You sound like me when I was your age."

Jack looked at his dad. "How is that?" He asked. Jason sat his son down.

"Well, I had a crush on Ann's mom in high school for a little while. Then Tommy came around and swept her off her feet. I couldn't stand a chance against Tommy. They have something special. I was lonely for awhile, yeah, but then I met a girl named Emily, nice girl. That didn't last. Your mother was dating Tommy at that time. Don't ask it is a very long story. A year passed and Emily and I had broken it off. I was in London for a karate tournament and I remembered Tommy telling me that your mother was accepted at the dancing academy in London. So, I went to visit her," Jason explained.

Jack smiled and looked at his dad. "What happened afterwards when you met up with mom?" He asked.

"I don't know, all of a sudden I'm finding myself in this room talking to you," he quipped.

Jason chuckled and touched his son's shoulder. "All I'm saying is that there are more fish in the sea," Jason advised. Jack watched as his father went back into the room with Kat.

(Four Hours Later)

"Happy New Year, Kitty-Kat," Jason congratulated. Kat smiled and gave her husband a kiss.

"Happy New Year, Jason," she sighed.

A whimper could be heard from the bundle in her arms. She pulled some of the blanket back to reveal their newborn child. Their friends came into the room to see the new member of the family. "What is her name?" Kimberly asked.

Kat smiled at Jason before answering her. "We named her Julia Olivia Scott," Kat replied. They smiled at the little girl and Kat touched her daughter's face. "She's our New Year's baby," she whispered. They nodded before leaving them alone. Kat started to fall asleep, but she had Julia tight in her arms. Jason held his wife and daughter close before falling asleep himself. Jack stared at his parents and newborn sister with a thoughtful look. He thought about what his dad was saying. Jack then left to go and take care of Karen.


	25. The Wedding

Chapter 25: The Wedding

The Oliver Residence was busy. They were trying to get everyone ready for Connor and Kira's wedding. Ann was running late to get herself ready for the wedding. Kira had asked Ann to be her maid-of-honor and of course, she accepted the offer. "Mom, I have to go," Ann insisted.

"Yes, yes, yes. Go, go, go," Kimberly urged.

Ann hurried out the door and Kimberly looked for Katie's bonnet. "It's right here, mom," Rebecca assured. She handed the bonnet to her mom and Kimberly made sure it was tied.

"Where's your father?" She asked.

"He's getting Trent and Tommy ready," Rebecca replied.

Ann came into the room with a sigh. "I'm here," she announced. Kira walked over to her friend with a smile.

"Well then, let's get you ready," she commented.

Teresa came over with Ann's bride's maid dress and then once Ann was in her dress, Cassidy put her hair up. Kira came out in her wedding dress. "How do I look?" She asked.

Her dress surrounded her feet and it had a three-inch drag in the back and the dress was made of pure silk. Her dress was slender since she didn't have the taste for puffy dresses. It zipped up in the back and it had spaghetti straps.

Her hair was put in a half-ponytail and she had a tiara in her hair. She had in pearl earrings and her grandmother's diamond necklace. Around her wrist was the ruby and white diamond bracelet Connor gave her for her birthday.

The girls surrounded her. "Kira! You look wonderful," Ann complimented. Kira smiled and took a deep breath. Then the door opened and the girls stood in front of Kira just in case it was Connor. It was Mrs. Ford.

"Hi, mom," Kira greeted.

She walked over, lifting her dress up so she wouldn't trip, and hugged her mother. Mrs. Ford hugged her daughter with a smile. "My, my, Kira you look beautiful," she sighed. She touched her daughter's face with a smile. "I'm sorry your father wasn't here to see you," Mrs. Ford apologized.

"It's okay, mom, really it is. Dad didn't really approve of Connor either. Would you send a picture of us to him just so he could see what he missed?" Kira asked.

"Of course I will, sweetie."

She kissed her daughter's forehead with a smile. Ann looked at Krista. "What happened to her dad?" She asked.

"Her dad left when Kira was ten. She and her mom have been close ever since," Krista explained.

Ann nodded to show that she understood. "So, who will be walking my little girl down the aisle?" Mrs. Ford asked.

"That'll be me," a voice replied.

They looked to the door to see Tommy standing there. "Hey, Dr. O, I'm glad you could make it," Kira stated. Tommy smiled and hugged Kira.

"You're like a younger sister to me," he assured.

Kira smiled and looked at her friends. "Well, are you ready?" Tommy asked. Kira looped her arm through his and they left.

Connor was putting on his tie when his twin brother placed a hand on his shoulder. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm a bit nervous, but I'm okay," Connor replied.

Eric nodded before Trent came in along with Ethan. "Hey guys, are you ready?" Connor asked. They nodded and left the room.

Ann smiled as her father walked their good friend down the aisle towards Connor. "Who gives this woman to wed?" The minister asked.

"I do," Tommy replied.

Kira smiled as her former teacher and partner, but still good friend lifted her veil and kissed her cheek. Then he handed her off towards Connor. During the ceremony, Ann looked out over her friends and family to see them watching intently. Then the vows came. "Connor, I want you to repeat after me," the minister instructed. Connor held onto Kira's hands with a smile. "I Connor "James" McKnight take thee, Kira "Marie" Ford to be my wife," he started.

"I Connor "James McKnight take thee, Kira "Marie" Ford to be my wife," Connor repeated.

"To have and to hold from this day forward. From rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, and until death do us part."

"To have and to hold from this day forward. From rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, and until death do us part."

He let out a sigh of relief before Kira took her vows. "I Kira "Marie" Ford take thee, Connor "James" McKnight to be my husband," the minister started.

"I Kira "Marie" Ford take thee, Connor "James" McKnight to be my husband."

"To have and to hold from this day forward. From rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, and until death do us part."

"To have and to hold from this day forward. From rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, and until death do us part."

The minister then took one of the rings from Trent and placed it into Connor's hand. Ann felt tears of happiness press against her eyes at such a happy union. "With this ring, I thee wed," he vowed. Kira smiled at him before taking the other ring.

"With this ring, I thee wed," she vowed.

After a prayer was said, the minister placed a hand over theirs. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," he announced. Connor didn't need to be told twice and kissed her. "And those of you who witnessed this union, I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Connor "James" McKnight," the minister announced. Everyone clapped for the newlyweds and the reception was held at the cyberspace café.

During the party, Ann stood up. "I think it is time for the first dance for the newlyweds," she announced. She then went up on stage. "And this song is for them," she added. Connor took Kira out on the dance floor and once the music started, they started dancing and Ann started singing.

__

What if I told you  
It was all meant to be  
Would you believe me  
Would you agree  
It's almost that feeling  
That we've met before  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you love has come here and now

CHORUS

__

A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss

Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this

Verse 2

__

Everything Changes  
But beauty remains  
Something so tender  
I can't explain  
Well I may be dreaming  
But still lie awake  
Can we make this dream last forever

And I'll cherish all the love we share

CHORUS

__

A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss

Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this

BRIDGE

__

Could this be the reign of love above  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
So let me tell you this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this

ENDING CHORUS

__

Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment  
Like this  
Oh, like this  
Some people search forever oh yeah  
I can't believe it's happening to me

Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment  
Like this.  
Oh like this


	26. Kimberly's Memories

Chapter 26: Kimberly's Memories

Kimberly was watching Ann, Rebecca, and Josh play with her babies. She felt a pair of arms go around her waist and looked over her shoulder to find Tommy. "It feels weird you know, our daughter is taking right after us," she stated.

"Yeah, but Ann takes after you more than me," he stated.

Just then, the computer went off. They walked over to the computer and called the rangers in. A crocodile looking monster appeared on the screen. "Save me some dinner," Ann teased. Kimberly smiled as they got ready to leave. "POWER TIME!" Ann yelled.

"PINK FOX!"

"BLACK WYVREN!"

"BLUE LEVIATHAN!"

"YELLOW PEGASUS!"

"RED THUNDERBIRD!"

"GREEN COBRA!"

Kimberly watched her daughter leave and sighed. "I better put the triplets down for their nap," she sighed.

"No, mom, we'll take care of it," Rebecca assured.

She watched as Rebecca and Josh took their brothers and sister upstairs for their nap. She then went upstairs to take a short nap, since she's been up all night with the babies.

When Kimberly fell asleep, she was pulled into the world of memories. Not know that it was the Dark Wizard's doing.

(Flashback)

Kimberly met Tommy up at the lake. "I'm just trying to keep busy, you know," he stated.

"We miss you," she informed.

"Yeah, but you guys have been a team long before I showed up. It'll all be back to normal before morning," he assured.

Kimberly was quiet. "I miss you," she confessed. He held her hand, bent down and placed a kiss on her lips. When they pulled from the kiss, they smiled at each other.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time," he confessed.

"Me too," Kimberly giggled.

Kimberly giggled again as Tommy took a deep breath. "Now that's over with. I guess the next question is a piece of cake," he commented.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Kimberly, will you be my date to the dance Saturday night?" He asked.

Kimberly turned her back to him, making him nervous. "Well, Kimberly?" He asked. Kimberly turned around while laughing.

"I didn't want to make it too easy for you. Of course I'll be your date to the dance," she replied.

"Yes? YES!" He exclaimed.

Kimberly and Tommy laughed as he picked her up and spun her around.

(In the Dark Wizard's Lair)

The Dark Wizard watched in disgust as everything started to unfold. "How could she fall in love with him?" He snapped. He was watching them meet for the first time. Then he came to the time Tommy became a White Ranger.

(Kimberly's Memories)

"Guess who's back," Tommy announced. Everyone came over to him, welcoming him back.

"We were all hoping it was you, especially Kimberly," Billy informed.

Tommy looked over at his unconscious girlfriend. "Speaking of Kimberly," he commented. He walked over, kneeled down next to her, and held her in his arms. "Hey, Beautiful, it's time to wake up," he murmured. Kimberly opened her eyes to look at him.

"I don't believe it...I must be dreaming...is it really you?" She asked.

"In the flesh," he replied.

She reached up and hugged him.

(Christmas at the Youth Center)

After watching Kimberly's friend thank Santa Clause, Bulk, when Tommy noticed they were under the mistletoe. "Hey," he murmured. Kimberly looked up and smiled. She then grabbed his jacket and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Tommy," she wished.

"Merry Christmas Kim."

"I don't know what could make this day any better."

However, after meeting up with Kimberly's mom and after the party was over, they left.

They got back to Tommy's house, Tommy got out of the car and held his hand out to her. She smiled and took his hand. His parents weren't home, so it would just be them. They were sitting in the living room kissing, making-out a bit. However, Kimberly stopped and looked at him. "What is it?" He asked.

"Nothing, I think it's time we took our relationship to the next level," she replied.

Tommy looked at her and she removed his shirt. "Are you sure about this?" He asked. She pulled him down for a kiss.

(End Dream Memories)

The Dark Wizard released Kimberly from her memories and watched her.

Kimberly woke up and found herself in the arms of her husband. She looked at the clock to find that it was 3:30 in the morning. "Kimberly, are you okay?" He asked. Kimberly sat up with a quizzical look.

"Yeah, I'm fine. This is weird, Tommy. I am dreaming of the times we shared before I found out about Ann," she replied.

Tommy sat up and turned the dim light on the nightstand on. "Is that a bad thing?" He asked. She looked at him and sighed.

"No, it's just weird. When I usually take a nap, I don't dream of anything. It almost feels like that someone wanted me to have those dreams. Someone that wanted to see about what we had done in our past," she explained.

Tommy suddenly had an idea of who did it. "I'll be back," he stated.


	27. Losing Kimberly

Chapter 27: Losing Kimberly

Tommy came down to his lab and turned the computer on. He knew how to contact the Dark Wizard, he just never wanted to in the past, now he does. The Dark Wizard appeared. "Why are you doing this to my wife?" He demanded.

"I am seeing what she saw in you in the past," he replied.

Suddenly, he and Kimberly were taken from their house and into the lair. They fought against the minions with no prevail. "Strap them down," the Dark Wizard ordered. They then strapped Tommy against the wall while Kimberly was strapped on the table.

"Boy, aren't these fun times," Tommy mumbled.

The Dark Wizard walked around them with a sneer. "Two lovers, just like Thomas and Beautiful," he growled.

"You can't change what we have done in the past or what we have done now," Kimberly insisted.

"You're right, I can't change your past, but I can change your future," he stated.

Kimberly's eyes widened when two bands were placed on her arms. The Dark Wizard's staff was attached to her as well. Tommy's went wide-eyed when the Dark Wizard starting chanting a spell. "NO!" He yelled. It was too late, Kimberly's eyes glowed pink and the minions freed her. She sat up and looked at the Dark Wizard. The Dark Wizard grinned and held a hand out to her.

"Welcome, my dear," he greeted.

She looked around before placing her hand in his and got off the table. "What has happened here?" She demanded. Tommy couldn't believe what he was seeing, this was a low blow. He knew that his enemy was purposely keeping him there so he could be tortured.

"Well, my dear, you have been through a rough time during these past few years," he stated.

Kimberly looked down at herself and had a shocked expression on her face. "What am I wearing?" She asked.

"Don't worry my dear, we'll get you some new clothes," he assured.

"NO! Kimberly, you must remember something about me," Tommy insisted.

Kimberly turned and looked at him. "Who are you?" She asked.

"Kimberly, it's me, it's Tommy. I'm your husband," Tommy replied.

"I have no husband," she snapped.

"Look at your hand, Kim. Look at the rings I have placed on your hand years ago. You have to remember."

She looked at her hand to find her wedding rings. "I have no husband, this is a trick," she hissed.

"Kimberly, you have to remember Ann, Rebecca, Josh, little Tommy, Trent, and Katie. Please tell me you remember our own children," he insisted.

"Why would I have children with someone like you?"

"Because we love each other."

She glared at him and walked away. "Forget in, Dr. Oliver, she has no memory of you whatsoever. I'll let her have fun with you once I tell her everything my way," the Dark Wizard stated. Tommy lowered his head.

"No," he whispered.

Ann woke up to find her parents gone. She knew that something was wrong. She knew that her parents wouldn't up and leave like this. She checked on her brothers and sisters before calling the others to the lab.

They all came in to see Ann pacing. "What's going on?" Jack asked.

"Jack, my parents are missing. I think the Dark Wizard took them," she replied.

"How do you know?" Brandon asked.

"I know my parents, Brandon. Mom and dad would just up and leave like this. The Dark Wizard has to be the one who took them."

"Well, we would understand why he would want your mom, but what would he want with your dad?" Brock asked.

"He wants to kill my father so he can have my mother," she replied.

"Where is this cave?" Alex asked.

"I'm sure the Dark Wizard has changed positions now. He has the power to go to place to place on the beach. We're going to need help to find them," Ann replied.

"And we'll be the ones tracking them down," Hayley assured.

Ann thanked Hayley and Billy before watching them get to work. Katie started to cry and Ann went upstairs to take care of her.

She went into the nursery and picked her sister up. She tried calming her down, but the fear of losing her parents took over. She sat down in a rocking chair while holding her sister. She started to cry, not hearing Jack come in. "Ann," he murmured. Ann looked up and started to wipe her tears away. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"How am I supposed to feel, Jack? My parents are gone," she replied.

"Good point," he agreed.

"What'll happen to me, my brothers, and my sisters if something happens to them?"

Jack kneeled down in front of her. "I'll help you. No matter what, Ann, I'll make sure nothing will happen to your parents while I'm breathing," he assured. Ann smiled and held his hand.

"You're such a good friend, thank you," she whispered.

She kissed his cheek before putting Katie back down into her crib. "I wish you could see me more than just a friend," he mumbled. He got up from the floor when little Tommy started to cry.


	28. Saving Tommy

Chapter 28: The Dark Wizard's Witch

"Okay guys, we found the cave. You better get going," Hayley informed. Ann nodded before morphing.

"POWER TIME! PINK FOX!"

"BLACK WYVREN!"

"BLUE LEVIATHAN!"

"YELLOW PEGASUS!"

"RED THUNDERBIRD!"

They morphed and hurried off towards the beach. "The opening should be around here somewhere," Ann stated. Just when she turned the corner, she found it. "Guys over here," she whispered. They came behind her and looked over at the cave. "We have to be careful, we don't know what traps are inside," she informed.

"Right," they agreed.

Then they came carefully into the cave, they had no idea what was going on, they could hear sounds of torture in some part of the room, but no cries of pain could be heard. "Teresa, Brock, go check that out," Ann whispered. They nodded and went off.

"Jack, Alex, go find my mother," she instructed.

The two boys nodded before going off. "Brandon, you come with me to help me find the Dark Wizard," she stated. Brandon nodded before following her.

Brock and Teresa turned the corner to find Tommy hanging on a wall unconscious. Brock made sure no one was coming while Teresa checked on Tommy. "He's alive," she informed.

"Let's get him down," Brock stated.

Teresa nodded and they tried to get Tommy out of the bands, but they had a combination link attached to them. "Here, watch out," Brock instructed. He pulled out his lance and smashed the lock open. Teresa hurried up and caught Tommy before he made too much noise when he hit the ground. "We have to get him home," he whispered. Teresa agreed before helping Tommy out.

Jack and Alex then came running back. "I think we might have a problem finding your mother," Jack stated.

"Why?" Ann asked.

Just then, a figure stood in the doorway. "Who dares enter our domain?" She ordered. Ann gasped to see that it was her mother.

"Mom, it's me, it's Ann," Ann assured.

Her eyes widened when her mother's eyes glowed dark pink and she shot fireballs at her. Ann held her hands up and blocked them. Kimberly then pulled out a saber and charged at Ann. "ANN!" Brandon yelled. Ann fell to the ground in pain.

"Get up, Pink Ranger," she hissed.

"I won't fight you, mom," Ann insisted.

"Then you will be destroyed."

Ann flew back and hit the stone wall. "Mom, I am your daughter," Ann stated.

"I have no children," Kimberly hissed.

"Yes, you do. You have six of them, that includes me. You have Rebecca, Josh, little Tommy, Trent, and Katie. Please, mom, remember who I am."

"Ann, we have to go. We'll come back for her. Your father is in need of help," Jack stated.

Ann was about to leave when she stopped. "I'm not going anywhere," she insisted. Jack hurried over to her.

"Ann, you have to come," he urged.

"No, Jack, I have to make my mother remember who I am. Take care of dad, my brothers, and my sisters. Could you do this for me? Remember your promise to me," she reminded.

Jack nodded before leaving. Ann stood there, looking at her mother. "Mom, please remember me, I beg you to remember me," she begged. She gasped when Kimberly came at her with a staff. She blocked her mother's attacks and grabbed onto the staff. "Mom, it's me, your daughter, Ann. I'm your own flesh and blood," she insisted.

"I have no daughter," Kimberly hissed.

Ann was thrown back against the ground and gasped as the staff nearly came down on her head, but she was transported out of the cave.

She opened her eyes to find her friends and family around her. "What happened?" She asked.

"Billy was able to lock onto your communicator and bring you back to the lab," Tommy replied.

Ann de-morphed and looked at him. "I failed," she whispered. Tommy kneeled in front of his daughter and held onto her hands.

"No, you didn't fail," he insisted.

"YES! I did."

She got up and everyone went home to give them privacy. "I'm supposed to be a Power Ranger and I can't even save my own mother from the enemy," she stated.

"You'll get her back," Tommy assured.

She then looked at him. "You have lost mom once, I refuse to have you lose her again," Ann assured.


	29. Rescue Kimberly

Chapter 29: Rescue Kimberly

Ann sat in her room looking at a picture of her and her mother. She traced her mom's face with a sad sigh. Rebecca then came in. "Dad is right, Ann, it wasn't your fault that mom is evil," Rebecca insisted.

"Then why do I feel so awful?" She asked.

Rebecca sat next to her sister and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You feel terrible, because that Wizard guy took mom," Rebecca replied. They looked up when Tommy came into the room.

"Ann, your mom is attacking the center of town. You have to go down their and free her," he insisted.

Ann nodded before her morpher appeared on her wrist. "POWER TIME! PINK FOX!" She yelled. She morphed and ran out of the house.

When they arrived at the center of town, Kimberly had her own staff in hand and she had just destroyed a newspaper stand. "MOM! NO!" Ann yelled. She ran only to get hit with one of her blasts. Brandon ran over and helped her up. Ann tried to do it again. "Mom, please. Remember who I am," Ann insisted.

"I know who you are, you are my enemy," Kimberly snapped.

She jumped down and landed in front of them.

She had her hair pulled back in a French braid with dark pink diamonds, a black long-sleeved dress, a knee-length cloak, and black shoes.

Ann had enough and grabbed Jack's whip when she went to aim another blast at her. Ann snapped the staff from her hand and grabbed her wrists. "Mom, I want you to look into my face when I remove my helmet," Ann insisted. She let her mother go and removed the helmet. "Look at me, mom," she insisted. Brock then held his communicator up to his lips.

"Dad, transport us back to the lab," he instructed.

They were then transported back.

Everyone started to hold Kimberly down when they were transported back. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I WILL BE THE QUEEN OF THIS PLANET!" She screeched. Tommy ran downstairs and saw them trying to get Kimberly onto the examining table.

"Make sure we don't hurt her," Hayley insisted.

"We need something to knock her out," Billy stated.

"Wait, I have an idea."

Tommy came to help hold Kimberly down while Hayley went to the medical kit in the back. She came back with a sedative. "Pull her sleeve up and make sure to keep that arm still," Hayley instructed. Tommy couldn't pull the sleeve up so he just ripped it. She then injected the sedative into her skin. Kimberly struggled a bit before the sedative kicked in. She was then knocked out. Tommy sighed as they strapped her arms and legs down to the table. Ann sighed and sat down after de-morphing.

"Boy was that scary," she murmured.

Tommy nodded and looked over at his sleeping wife. Rebecca then stood next to him. "Is she going to be okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, as soon as we learn how to break this curse," he replied.

Rebecca then refused to stay and left the house to go hang out with her friends to get rid of the pain.

Kimberly opened her eyes and struggled against her binds. "Whoa, whoa, whoa there Beautiful," Tommy stated. She stopped struggling and glared at him.

"YOU! My gift from my beloved," she hissed.

"No, Kimberly, I'm your husband. Please, remember me," he insisted.

"I have no husband, nor do I have an children."

Ann and Josh just came downstairs with Trent, little Tommy, and Katie. Rebecca came up behind them. "You do have children and you do have a husband. You have six children. I'll even show you," he stated. Ann placed Trent intoRebecca's arms before placing Katie into Josh's arms. She was going to make the first appearance with the photograph. She walked over and stood next to the bed.

"Mom, its me," she stated.

"You're the Pink Ranger," Kimberly hissed.

"I am the Pink Ranger, but I am your daughter. I have proof, look."

Ann held up the picture. "This is you and me at the Christmas Party when I was four. This is the night before dad proposed," she informed. Kimberly stared at the photograph and closed her eyes tight. An image of that Christmas Party went through her head and a flash of her and Tommy kissing underneath the mistletoe.

"_No interruptions this time_," Tommy's voice rang through her head.

The Dark Wizard let out a roar and slammed his staff down. "NO! THE LOVE OF HER FAMILY IS WINNING!" He roared.

Kimberly gasped in pain then she watched as Ann picked Katie up from the floor. "Mom, this is Katie, your daughter," she informed. She looked at the baby and then the rest of the kids walked over. "This is Rebecca, Josh, Trent, and Tommy Junior," Ann added. She gasped in pain and closed her eyes.

(Flashback)

(The Christmas Party)

The party was fun, Ann met all of her parents' friends. She was sitting between Billy and Zack when Tommy and Kimberly walked in. Ann was giggling when her they just stood there. "What are you giggling at?" Kimberly asked.

"Mommy, daddy, look up," she giggled.

They looked up and found themselves underneath the mistletoe. "No interruptions this time," Tommy insisted. Kimberly laughed before pulling his head down to hers. Kira playfully covered Ann's eyes but Ann pulled her hands from her eyes and smiled to see her parents still much in love with each other. When they pulled away, they smiled at each other and hugged each other tight.

(Tommy's Proposal)

She saw a small box on the floor and picked it up. Ann sat on the couch with her puppy, Ginger, next to her. "What is this?" Kimberly asked.

"It won't be surprise unless you open it," Tommy urged.

Kimberly opened the box and tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "Is this what I think it is?" She asked. Tommy took the box into his hand and held onto her hand.

"Kimberly Ann Hart, will you marry me?" He asked.

She threw her arms around his neck with grateful tears falling from her eyes. "Yes, oh, yes," she whispered. Tommy slipped the ring onto her finger and looked into her eyes. The light was back in her beautiful eyes again. The light started to come back since their first date. It grew slowly, but now she was glowing since he proposed. Ann was jumping up and down with a giggle.

"Mommy and daddy are getting married. Mommy and daddy are getting married," she sang.

Ann ran over and hugged them tight. They just hugged her back in happiness.

(Rebecca's Birth)

Kimberly whimpered in pain and looked up when the nurse opened the door. "Tommy!" She gasped. He walked over and hugged her tight.

"I'm here, baby, I'm here," he whispered.

"Thankfully you're here for this baby," she whimpered.

He held onto her hand and kissed the side of her head. Hours passed and then they heard a baby's wail. "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Oliver, it's a girl," Dr. Richardson announced. Once the baby was cleaned up and wrapped up in a blanket, the doctor placed her into Kimberly's arms. Tears of happiness welled up in her eyes.

"Tommy, you're a daddy," she whispered with tearful eyes.

She placed the baby into his arms and watched as he walked around the room while cradling his daughter in his arms. "I'm a daddy," he whispered

(Josh's Birth)

Kimberly closed her eyes and screamed in pain, but her husband was sitting next to her trying to calm her. "It's nothing new, Tommy. I went through the same thing with Ann and Rebecca," she whimpered. A nurse came over and handed Tommy a cold wet, rag.

"Dab it on her forehead," she informed.

Kimberly grabbed onto Tommy's hand when she gave the final push. A baby's wail could be heard throughout the room. She leaned back against him and smiled happily. "It's a boy, a strong healthy boy," Dr. Richardson announced. Tommy helped Kimberly sit up and Tommy took his son into his arms with a smile. He sat next to his wife and placed the now calm infant in her arms. Kimberly looked at her son with a smile.

"He looks just like you," she commented.

He kissed her temple and looked at his sleeping son.

(The Triplets Birth)

"THOMAS JAMES OLIVER! IF YOU GET ME PREGNANT ONE LAST TIME I WILL KILL YOU!" She screamed. Tommy rolled his eyes and held onto her hand.

"You're doing fine, Mrs. Oliver," Dr. Warner assured.

"I feel like I'm passing three bowling balls," she hissed.

Just then a baby's wail could be heard. "It's a boy," she announced. Tommy had one of the nurses hold his son while he helped Kimberly with the second one. "And we have another boy. Hold on, Kimberly we almost have the last one," she assured. Just then, a final cry could be heard. "It's a girl," she added. Kimberly sat up and smiled as she took Katie into her arms. "Merry Christmas, Dr. and Mrs. Oliver," she congratulated. Kimberly nodded and looked at her newborn babies.

(End Flashback)

Kimberly's eyes snapped open and she looked around to see them looking at her. "Tommy?" She asked. Tommy took off the binds and she threw her arms around him. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she whispered. Tears fell from her eyes and into his shirt. He hugged her tight with tears in his own eyes.

"You're home, Beautiful, you're home," he assured.

She cried against him and when he let her go, she embraced all six children with a happy sigh. Katie then pulled on her shirt. Kimberly held her daughter and looked at her. "Mama," she giggled. Kimberly kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Yes, sweetie, I'm your mama," she assured.

Then everyone embraced her. "Welcome home, mom," Rebecca sighed.

"NO! I HAVE LOST HER AGAIN! JUST WHEN I HAD HER I LOST HER!" The Dark Wizard roared.


	30. The Valentine's Day Party

Chapter 30: The Valentine's Day Party

Everyone had the cyberspace café all set up for the party tonight, however, Hayley had no idea what her boyfriend had in mind. Billyhad todrag Tommy with him to the jewelry store.

Tommy sighed and stood behind his friend. "Billy, I have known Hayley for years. She really doesn't care for anything fancy, believe me," Tommy assured.

"I'm just nervous, Tommy. I mean, the last person I proposed to was Trini and that was eighteen years ago," Billy stated.

"Well, don't sweat it. I know you can make Hayley the happiest woman alive this evening," Tommy reassured him.

Tommy placed a hand on his friend's shoulder with a grin. Billy picked out the ring and they left the store after buying it.

That evening, the tables were moved out to make the dance floor. Tommy and Kimberly waited for the babysitter to come before leaving.

As the party went on, Ann gasped when Connor and Kira came in. "Connor, Kira!" She gasped. She walked over and embraced her friends. "Welcome back to Reefside, are you staying?" She asked.

"We will be staying for a little while. Maybe around nine months then another month afterwards," Connor replied.

Ann's eyes widened and now she was beaming with joy. "Wow! A single year into the marriage and already a baby is on the way," Tommy commented.

"Hey, Dr. O, how's it going?" Connor asked.

"Everything's going great. So, you're going to be here for the nine months she's pregnant and then you're staying a month after that?" Tommy answered with another question.

"Actually, I'll be staying in Reefside until the baby is three that way I don't have to worry about taking care of a baby on tour," Kira replied.

"I wish I could stay longer, but the coach told me only ten months on leave then back with the team I go," Connor informed.

"At least his job gives us money when we don't have it."

Kimberly then stood in front of them. "You know, we have an extra bedroom in the house. You two are welcome to stay," she invited.

"Wow! Really?" Connor asked.

"You're our friends, of course you can stay," Tommy assured.

"This is great, I thought we were going to have to look for an apartment," Kira stated.

"Nah, stay with us free of charge," Ann assured them.

"This way you can learn a thing or two about taking care of babies," Kimberly stated.

They agreed to come and live with them anytime they were in town. However, the music stopped playing and they all turned to see Billy standing there, he looked a bit nervous. He then walked in front of Hayley with a sigh. "I know I haven't done this in awhile, but here it goes," he stated. Everyone watched as he went down on one knee, pulled the box from his pocket, held onto her hand, and looked up into her face. "Hayley, I love you more than words can say. You healed my heart when it was broken. You were there when I needed you. So I ask, Hayley Johnson, will you marry me?" He asked. He opened the box to reveal the ring. Hayley smiled at him and took a deep breath.

"Yes, Billy Cranston, I'll marry you," she replied.

Billy stood up and embraced her. Everyone clapped for the newly engaged couple, all except for Teresa. She looked at Hayley and started to leave. Brock reached over and grabbed her hand. "Teresa, don't this is dad's day. Don't ruin it," he insisted. She whipped her hand from his grasp and left.

"Whoa! What was all that about?" Connor asked.

"Teresa doesn't like the fact that her dad is seeing someone. She misses her mom," Ann replied.

Billy saw Teresa leave and Hayley sent him after her.

Teresa had a few rocks in hand skipping them across the water. "Teresa," Billy called. Teresa didn't answer. "Teresa, I can see that you're upset that I'm dating and now marrying Hayley, but you have to understand something. I love her," he informed.

"What and you never loved mom?" Teresa snapped.

"I never said that. Teresa, sit down," he insisted.

Teresa threw the last stone in the water and sat next to her father. "Teresa, just because I'm marrying someone else doesn't mean I still don't love your mother. You have to face something though, Teresa, unless a miracle happens and she comes back to us, she's never coming back. Trini's gone and we have to move on with our lives. I have waited nine years after your mother's death. Nine years, Teresa, don't you think that's enough waiting? Hayley has waited so long for someone to come and sweep her off her feet like what Tommy did to Kimberly, Jason with Kat, Zack with Angela, and Connor with Kira. Don't you think you're being a little too hard on Hayley about this?" He asked. Teresa didn't answer him. It was quiet until Teresa broke the silence.

"It isn't fair, you know, I had to be the one to witness it and now I am witnessing my father fall in love with another woman. Where do you think that puts me? It makes me feel like mom was never here," she murmured.

"But she is here, Teresa. Trini is everywhere you turn. She's right here right now. She has always been with you and with you she will stay," he assured.

Teresa leaned against him and Billy wrapped his arms around her. "You're more like your mom more than you know," he murmured.


	31. Passing the Powers

Chapter 31: Passing the Powers

Ann sighed as stretched for her gymnastics competition. It has been a few years and they were still battling the Dark Wizard, however, this time; they were out of high school. They had graduated a few months ago. Ann and Brandon were officially living together. She looked over to see her family there. Rebecca was fifteen now and Josh was fourteen. Little Tommy, Trent, and Katie were two now. She could see Brandon and the rest of her friends watching her as well. "Up next, Miss Ann Oliver," the announcer announced. Ann took a deep breath and got ready to do her routine.

Tommy was holding Katie when he saw four familiar people enter the gym. "Hey, Kim, look," he whispered. Kimberly looked up and saw that it was Andros, Ashley, T. J., and Carlos.

"Invite them over here," Kimberly insisted.

Tommy waved to see if they noticed them and when they came up to them, Ashley looked at Katie with a smile. "Boy, you have been busy," she teased.

"How's it going, you guys?" Tommy asked.

"That's what we're here for," Andros replied.

"What do you mean?" Kimberly asked.

"We'll explain later," Carlos assured.

Ann got up on the balance beam and performed her routine. Kimberly smiled as she watched her first born baby girl. She looked down at her sleeping children with a smile.

"_Okay, Ann. One…two…three…four and back flip. One…two…three…four and front flip_," Ann pondered. She counted her moves in her head. What she didn't know was that these were going to be her last few days on Earth. She did a front flip and landed beautifully on the mats. Everyone roared with approval.

"And that was Miss Ann Oliver," the announcer announced.

Ann hurried over to her spot and grabbed her water bottle.

A few minutes later, the results were in. "Okay, it is time to announce the winners. In third place is Miss Patricia Henderson from Los Angeles, California," the announcer announced. A young girl got on the third place step with her medal around her neck.

"And in second place is Miss Gabriella Carson from Angel Grove, California," he announced.

The other girl got on the second place step with her medal. "And last but not least, Miss Ann Oliver from Reefside, California, has won first place," he announced. Ann hurried over and received her medal. "Congratulations, Miss Oliver. That was one of the best routines I have ever seen in years," he complimented.

"Thank you," she murmured.

Kimberly looked to her side, expecting to see Katie only to find an empty space. "Tommy, where's Katie?" She asked. Tommy looked to his side to find his daughter gone as well.

"There she is," Carlos chuckled.

They looked at the gym floor to see their little girl going to her sister. Ann smiled as she picked her sister up. "I guess someone else wanted to be in the spotlight," she cooed.

"Ann," Katie giggled.

After a minute, she walked over and she was embraced by her friends and family. "That was wonderful, honey," Tommy commented. Ann smiled before she noticed Andros and the rest.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Let's get you home first. Then we'll explain," Andros replied.

When they got back to the house, Ann took a shower and got changed. When she came back downstairs, Andros had her sit down. "Ann, the reason why we're here, it's because we need your help on KO-35," he stated.

"What? Why do you need me?" Ann asked.

"If Billy is right, it means you are the most powerful Power Ranger. KO-35 is being attacked by the evil Lady Jaya. She has been attacking KO-35 for almost three years now. We need help, we need you," Ashley explained.

"I have my own enemy to fight here? What about Cassie? Isn't she a Power Ranger?" She asked.

"She has been injured in battle pretty badly. She doesn't have the strength to take the power back," Andros replied.

He placed a small box on the table and used his telekinesis to open it, revealing Cassie's morpher. "Please, take it," Andros insisted.

"What about my powers?" She asked.

"I can take them," a voice replied.

They looked up to find Rebecca standing there. "I'll take your powers, Ann. Believe me, please. Let me take your place as the leader of the Power Rangers," she insisted. Ann picked up the Pink Space Ranger morpher and walked over to her sister. She placed the morpher on the table and sighed. She removed her morpher from her wrist and looked at Rebecca again.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, your life will never be the same after you receive these powers," Ann informed.

"I am willing to take that chance. You have the duty of protecting another galaxy. I'll take the duty of protecting our world," Rebecca assured.

Ann nodded and put the bracelet on her sister's wrist. Suddenly, the Pink Fox came out of the gem and circled Rebecca once before entering the gem again. "Rebecca Jane Oliver, you are now the Pink Ranger and the leader of the Power Rangers," Ann informed. Ann picked up the other morpher and placed it on her wrist.

"Let's try out our new weapons," Rebecca suggested.

Tommy placed a hand on Kimberly's shoulder as they watched their daughter's morph with their new powers. "POWER TIME! PINK FOX!" Rebecca yelled.

"LET'S ROCKET!" Ann yelled.

They found themselves in their new uniforms and looked at themselves. "Cool!" Rebecca gasped. Ann smiled before powering down.

"How long do I have before I have to leave?" Ann asked.

"You have three days," Ashley replied.

Ann nodded before leaving.

That night, Rebecca was trying to sleep, but she was listening to her parents' conversation. "Do you think she'll be okay?" Kimberly asked.

"Which one, Ann or Rebecca?" Tommy asked.

"I guess I mean both of the girls. I'm worried, Tommy. I'm worried that one day Andros and Ashley will contact us telling us that our daughter has been hurt or worse killed. I'm worried that Rebecca will have the same things happened to her that Ann had happen to her."

"Kimberly, they knew the risks when they became Power Rangers. We knew the risks when we became Power Rangers."

"That was when we were young, Tommy. We were fifteen when we were Power Rangers."

"Yes, we were young, but we were a team. With the help from our friends we were able to defeat our enemies."

Rebecca sighed when she heard her mother let out a heavy sigh and fall into a chair or the couch. "What is a mother supposed to do, Tommy? I'm worried about my baby girls," Kimberly stated.

"That's it right there, Kim. Ann and Rebecca aren't babies anymore. I know we wish they were, but they aren't. I'm sure they're going to be just fine," he assured.

Rebecca got up and looked over the railing to see her father holding her mother. "Mom," she called. Kimberly let Tommy go and Rebecca came downstairs. "Mom, you don't have to worry. I had been training since I was a little girl. I can do it," she assured. Kimberly hugged her daughter with a sigh. Rebecca hugged her mother back and sighed. "I love you, mom," she whispered.

"I love you too, baby," Kimberly whispered back.

Tommy placed a hand on his wife's shoulder and Rebecca knew that everything was going to be okay. The hard part would be saying goodbye to Ann.


	32. Carlos's Story

Chapter 32: Carlos's Story

Ann came into the living room and placed a cup of coffee in front of him. "Carlos, what happened to Cassie on KO-35?" She asked. Carlos sighed as he began to tell her what happened.

"It was a sunny day on KO-35. I was watching our kids play with Andros and Ashley's kids," he started.

(Flashback)

"Hey, Carlos, how long are you and Cassie going to stay after we defeat Jaya?" Ashley asked. Carlos wrapped an arm around his wife with a smile.

"We might stay around for a little while. I mean, our kids have grown close," Carlos commented.

They nodded before blaster sounds could be heard. "CATALINA! CHAD!" Cassie yelled. She ran to her kids and pushed them to the ground. Cassie had the children run home before standing next to Carlos.

"READY!" Andros yelled.

"LET'S ROCKET!" They yelled.

They morphed, but then as Cassie fought mutants, Jaya came over and hit her in the back. "The Pink ranger is mine. Keep the others busy," she ordered.

Jaya had waist-length black hair, gray eyes, she was wearing knee-length black boots, short black pants, a black long-sleeved shirt, on her shoulders was a cloak, in her hand was a saber, and her hair was pulled back in a French braid.

Cassie pulled out her own saber and fought Jaya. "You can never defeat me," she hissed. Cassie screamed when she was hit in the gut.

Carlos looked up from battle to see his wife struggling against Jaya. "CASSIE!" He yelled. He tried to get to her, but mutants blocked his path. "CASSIE, HOLD ON!" He yelled. Cassie was losing terribly. Jaya was losing.

"Once you are destroyed, Pink Ranger, the other rangers shall fall," Jaya laughed.

Cassie groaned when she was thrown against a tree and she de-morphed. Jaya laughed evilly as she raised her saber to kill Cassie. Carlos ran over and pushed Jaya to the ground. "Don't you dare touch her again," Carlos snapped. Jaya glared at him.

"It doesn't matter, she will soon die," she cackled.

She and the mutants disappeared. Carlos de-morphed and ran to Cassie. "Cassie," he whispered. He pulled her into his arms and looked at her. Ashley and the rest of the team ran over to him.

"Is she okay?" Ashley asked.

"She needs medical treatment immediately," Carlos replied.

He picked her up and hurried towards the hospital.

A doctor checked her over. Cassie received broken ribs, a broken arm, a sprained ankle, and a bump on the head.

Carlos sat next to Cassie and held her good hand. Cassie groaned and opened her eyes. "Cassie," he whispered. She slowly turned and looked at him.

"Carlos, what happened?" She asked.

"Jaya was beating you as hard as she could. She disappeared before I could do anything to her," he replied.

"I can't fight now. I'm too weak and too beaten," she stated.

"I know, we're going to need a replacement. Do you have any ideas?"

Cassie seemed to be thinking before she answered him. "Ann, I choose Ann Oliver to take my place as the Pink Space Ranger," she replied.

"Cassie, she's already a Power Ranger," he reminded.

"Someone could take her place. We're in danger, Carlos. It's too risky not having her on the team. Go to Earth and tell her about the situation. I'm sure she'll agree. If she is anything like her parents, she'll understand."

Carlos placed a kiss on her forehead before removing her morpher. "Okay, we'll go get her," he agreed. She gripped his hand before he could leave.

"Carlos, be careful," she stated.

He nodded before leaving.

(End Flashback)

Ann lowered her head and sighed. "Cassie chose you to take her place. She knows you're just like your parents. You need to help us, Ann," he insisted. Ann nodded before looking at him.

"I have done my work here on Earth. It is somebody else's turn to be the Pink Fox Ranger. I'm now the Pink Space ranger," she assured.

Carlos smiled and Ann touched his hand. "I'm going, Carlos, I just have to tell Brandon. I'm sorry about what happened to Cassie," she whispered. She then embraced the man, not knowing her boyfriend had just come home.

"Ann?" Brandon asked.

Ann gasped and pulled from the embrace. "Brandon, this isn't what it looks like," she insisted.

"Sure, I come home and found my girlfriend in the arms of someone else," he snapped.

Carlos stood up. "Brandon, I am Carlos Valerte. I'm from a distant planet called KO-35. I am the Black Space Ranger. I have come a long way to seek help from Ann. She has agreed to resume the powers of the Pink Space Ranger. My wife, Cassie, the original Pink Space Ranger, was injured in battle. I have been sent out by my wife to find Ann. I have found her and she is returning to KO-35 with the rest of the team and me," Carlos explained. Brandon looked at Ann in confusion.

"Ann, what about your other powers?" He asked.

Ann sighed and stood up. "Rebecca has taken my place as the Pink Fox Ranger," she replied. Brandon sat down and Carlos looked at Ann.

"Ann, we leave in three days," he reminded.

Ann nodded before he left. She looked at her boyfriend and sat down. "Ann, why are you doing this?" He asked.

"I have the duty of being a Power Ranger. I have to help those that need me. Carlos and his friends need me. I am leaving for KO-35 in three days whether you like it or not. I'm leaving this planet with or without your support," she replied.

Brandon grabbed her hand and looked at her. "You will always have my support, Ann. No matter what," he assured. She embraced him with a sad sigh. He hugged her back and closed his eyes. "Just come home safe," he whispered. Ann nodded and they stayed like that what seemed like forever.


	33. Goodbye to You

Chapter 33: Goodbye to You

Author's Note: I don't own the _Power Rangers_ or Michelle Branch's song _Goodbye to You_. I only own the plot and the characters that down exist.

The day before Ann left Earth, she had her last gig at the cyberspace café and had her mother's guitar in hand. She took a deep breath and started singing.

Of all the things  
I've believed in  
I just want to  
Get it over with  
Tears form behind my eyes  
But I do not cry  
Counting the days  
That pass me by

I've been searching  
Deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing  
Are starting to get old

It feels like  
I'm starting all over again  
The last three years  
Were just pretend  
And I said

"Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything  
I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that  
I tried to hold on to"

I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that  
I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes and  
You chase my thoughts away

To a place where  
I am blinded by the light  
But it's not right

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything  
I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that  
I tried to hold on to

And it hurts to want everything  
And nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours  
And I want what's mine  
I want you  
But I'm not giving in this time

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything  
I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that  
I tried to hold on to

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything  
I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that  
I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that  
I tried to hold on to

And when the stars fall  
I will lie awake  
You're my shooting star

Ann got off stage and knew that it was time to go when she saw the looks on the Space Rangers' faces.

As the rest of the Rangers got ready to leave, Ann stood in front of Brandon. "Well, this is it," she sighed.

"Yeah this is it," he murmured.

Ann touched his face and looked at him. "I'll send a transmission from time to time when I'm not fighting Jaya. Brandon, you have to understand. Since I am the most powerful Power Ranger in history, I have to do what is right and that means that I have to leave this place to help other Rangers that need me," she stated. Brandon nodded before hugging her.

"Just take care of yourself, Fox," he murmured.

Ann smiled, the pet name Brandon gave her when she received the powers of the Pink Fox. She then walked over to her brothers and sisters. "Rebecca, you better take care of team or I'll come back and beat you to the next dimension," Ann teased. Rebecca tried to hold back her tears and embraced her sister. Josh then hugged her as well. "I'll be back soon, I promise," she assured. She placed a kiss on little Tommy, Trent, and Katie's foreheads before kissing her parents goodbye. Kimberly felt tears press against her eyes as Ann started towards the ship.

"WAIT! ANN!" A voice called.

Ann turned around to see that it was Jack. She ran over to him and they stopped a few inches from each other. "Here, I made this for you," he stated. He placed a picture frame into her hands.

It was made of beautiful oak. Around it was a fox, a cobra, a Wyvren, leviathan, Pegasus, coyote, eagle, black tiger, snow leopard, a cheetah, and a snake.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at the picture. It was all of them at their school graduation. Even their families were in the picture.

Ann looked at Jack with a smile. A tear fell from her eye and she hugged him. "Thank you," she whispered. Jack smiled and hugged her back.

"You're welcome, now, go get them, Pink Ranger," he whispered back.

Ann kissed his cheek before going towards the ship. She stopped before getting in. She waved as the door closed.

She walked to the bridge and looked at the screen.Her friends and family were waving goodbye. She sat in the chair and took a deep breath. "We're taking off in three...two...one now," Andros informed. Then the ship went off into space.


	34. Rebecca's First Fight

Chapter 34: Rebecca's First Fight

Rebecca sighed as she started working on her history homework when she decided to take a break. She missed her sister and she had promised her parents that she'd try to straighten out her attitude and her grades. She looked up when there as a knock on the door. "Rebecca, you should get ready for your karate competition," Tommy informed. Rebecca nodded and stood up from her chair. She grabbed her uniform and looked at Tommy.

"Dad, do you think Ann is okay?" She asked.

Tommy placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure she's just fine. Ann is strong, don't worry," he assured her. Rebecca sighed and got ready for her competition.

When they arrived at the gym, Rebecca waited for her turn.

The Dark Wizard watched as Rebecca got ready. "Lizard, come forward," he ordered. Lizard then stepped forward.

"Yes, milord," he acknowledged.

"Capture the Pink Ranger. That way we can trade her for the woman," he ordered.

"It will be done my lord."

"Up next, Miss Rebecca Oliver," the announcer announced. Rebecca went out on the mats when minions appeared. Rebecca got into a fighting stance and got ready to fight. She fought against the minions only to get pushed out of the gym. Tommy would have gotten to her, but people were blocking the path. Kimberly would have come, but the triplets hated sitting for so long.

Rebecca held her communicator up when she was kicked to the ground. "Guys, it's Rebecca. I'm outside Reefside Gym. Minions are attacking me. I can't stop them, help," she called. She gasped when minions grabbed her before she could call on her powers. Lizard then walked up to her. He then took the hilt of his saber and was about to knock her out when a blast came out of nowhere.

"HOLD ON, REBECCA!" Brock called.

They ran over and helped her out of the rest of the minions. "Okay, let's go you guys," she stated.

"Right," they agreed.

"POWER TIME! PINK FOX!"

"BLACK WYVREN!"

"BLUE LEVIATHAN!"

"YELLOW PEGASUS!"

"RED THUNDERBIRD!"

They morphed and fought against Lizard and the rest of the minions. Tommy then came running out. "REBECCA! CALL ON YOUR SABER!" He called. Rebecca nodded before calling on her saber.

"FOXFIRE SABER!" She yelled.

Her saber appeared and she fought against Lizard. "I see you're antsy to see me, Rebecca, is there anything I can do for you?" He demanded.

"How about you leave us alone?" She snapped.

She gasped when he pushed her to the grass. "I would hate to miss seeing my master take over this world and get the woman he loves," he laughed.

"My mother is married with kids. Your boss needs a new hobby," she hissed.

She jumped up and struck Lizard in the chest. "JUST GO AWAY! GO AWAY, NOW!" She screamed. She spun the saber around her head. "FOXFIRE FLAME!" She yelled. She pointed the saber at her enemy and he disappeared before the blast could hit him. Rebecca de-morphed and the rest came up to her.

"Rebecca, are you okay?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

The competition went back to it's normal schedule and Rebecca came out on the mats. She threw a few kicks and punches. Teresa then threw out her practice saber and Rebecca showed off her moves some more. As she flung the saber around, she did a tornado kick and then she went back to attention once she was done. People were impressed and clapped.

As the judges voted, Rebecca stood there nervous. Teresa walked over and placed a hand on her best friend's sister's shoulder. "Hey, you were great out there. Karate isn't just about winning," she reminded.

"I know, but it would be nice to win," Rebecca assured.

Tommy smiled at his daughter then the announcer came back. "Ladies and gentlemen, the first place winner is Miss Rebecca Oliver," he announced. Rebecca walked out on the mat and bowed her head as he placed a gold medal around her neck. "Bow to me," he instructed. Rebecca bowed. "Bow to the judges," he added. She bowed to the judges before her teammates and her father came out to congratulate her.

Later that evening, Rebecca had just finished her history report when Josh came upstairs. "Rebecca, Ann has sent a transmission," he informed. Rebecca jumped up and hurried downstairs.

Ann was on the screen with a smile. "Hey, sis, I hear you have fought your first battle against Lizard. That's brutal. At least you kicked his butt good. I also heard you've won first place in the karate competition. Congratulations," she congratulated.

"Thanks, Ann, how's KO-35?" Rebecca asked.

"It would be better if Jaya would stop sending mutants down every other day," Ann replied.

"When do you expect to visit Earth?" Josh asked.

"I will as soon as I can, little bro. Don't worry, I'll be fine," she assured.

Just then, they could hear Andros's voice in the background. "Ann, Jaya has sent a monster downtown," he informed. Ann sighed and looked at her family.

"Sorry to cut it short. I'll talk to you later. I have to go kick some monster butt. I'll catch you on the flip side," she stated.

"Bye, Ann, be careful," Kimberly insisted.

"Don't worry about me, mom. I'll be fine. See you later."

The transmission was cut and Kimberly let out a heavy sigh. Tommy placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. "She'll be just fine," he whispered. Kimberly nodded before going upstairs.

"I have some homework to finish," Rebecca informed.

She ran upstairs and Josh just stood there. "Hey, dad, how about we practice karate?" He asked.

"Sure, let's get everything set up," Tommy replied.

They got the mats set up and then father and son practiced their karate.

The Dark Wizard looked at Josh with a sneer. "He's also strong. He must be the next Power Ranger. We can't let that happen, Lizard. We don't need another Power Ranger," he growled.

"Yes, milord. When shall we capture the Pink Ranger's brother?" Lizard asked.

"When the time is right, Lizard. He will take his place as heir to my throne. Lord Zedd failed trying to make the boy's father his heir. Well, the son of Tommy and Kimberly Oliver will be my heir and nothing will stop me," he snapped.


	35. Attempting to Capture Him

Chapter 35: Attempting to Capture Him

Josh was on his way to school when he spotted a girl trying to get to school when Derek made her drop her books. "Please, leave me alone, sir. I have no interest in you whatsoever," she snapped.

She had shoulder-length blonde hair, brown eyes, she was wearing white shoes, a knee-length purple skirt, a purple blouse, and she had a purple headband in her hair.

She sighed as she bent down to pick up her books when Derek grabbed a small purple book with a lock on it. It was sure to be a diary. "Come on, give me my diary," she insisted. Derek taunted her with the book.

"Maybe I will and maybe I won't. It'll depend if you'll go out with me or not," he stated.

"I don't even know you. Why would I go out with you?" She snapped.

Josh had enough and walked over to him. "Hey, Derek, didn't you hear the lady?" He demanded. Derek looked at Josh. "She told you no and besides, you're much too old for her," he snapped. Derek glared at him, but he knew better not to strike another Oliver, since when he first attacked the eldest Oliver he almost got kicked out of school. He walked away after throwing the book down. Josh walked over to her.

"Thank you," she sighed.

"No problem," he assured.

He helped her pick up her books. "My name's Josh, Josh Oliver," he informed. The girl smiled and held out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Josh. I'm Zelinda," she informed.

His eyes widened, he knew that name. "You're Zhane and Karone's daughter aren't you?" He asked. She nodded with a smile.

"And you must be the son of Tommy Oliver. My uncle has told me a lot about your father's missions," she replied.

"How's my sister?" He asked.

"She's doing very well. Actually, my father is teaching her telekinesis," Zelinda replied.

"Well, we better get to school, or we'll be late."

Zelinda nodded before they went off to school.

Josh learned that Zelinda had the locker right next to his, so he was going to see her every day. However, the question remained was why Zelinda was on Earth in the first place.

During lunch, Zelinda could hear Josh's thoughts and sighed. "My parents sent me here to protect me from Jaya's darkness," she informed.

"I don't get it. You're in high school level. I mean Carlos and Cassie, Andros and Ashley's kids are only in elementary school," he commented.

"Those are their youngest kids. I have a younger brother in that level. Our parents were married not long after high school. I was born a year after my parents got married. Andros and Ashley had their son, Alexander, a year after I was born. Then along came my brother, Kaleb. To cut a long story short, my friends are still on KO-35 and I'm on Earth."

"Why aren't your friends here?"

"I'm the biggest target for Jaya. It's because my mother was evil."

Josh placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, how about I walk you home after school?" He offered.

Zelinda nodded with a smile.

After school, Josh was walking Zelinda home when minions appeared around them. Josh got into fighting stance and had Zelinda stay behind him. "What do you freaks want?" Josh demanded. The minions attacked and he watched as Zelinda fought them off as well. Zelinda flipped a minion over her back and looked at Josh.

"You're not the only one whose parents are Power Rangers," she reminded.

Josh nodded before continuing to fight the minions off. They disappeared, but then Lizard appeared. "Get behind me, Zelinda," he insisted. He pushed the young woman behind him and Lizard was about to grab Josh when a flame went passed his head.

"HOLD ON, JOSH!" Rebecca called.

Their cycles stopped in front of the two teens and the Power Rangers stood in front of them. "Are you guys okay?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah," Josh replied.

"You won't get in the way of my master's plan," Lizard snapped.

"I'm getting tired of your huge mouth, Lizard. Start picking on someone with powers," Brandon snapped.

Then they fought Lizard until he ran away. Rebecca then placed a hand on her brother's shoulder. "Josh, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied.

"Who is this?" Brock asked.

"This is Zelinda, she's Zhane and Karone's daughter," Josh replied.

"Come on, we better get you both back to dad's lab," Rebecca insisted.

They nodded and Rebecca took Josh onto her cycle while Jack took Zelinda on his cycle.

When they came back to the lab, Kimberly hurried over to her son. "Josh, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he assured.

After introducing Zelinda to everyone, they had her promise not to reveal the Power Rangers, which was silly, because she had to keep her father's identity secret. Tommy then looked at his son. "At least you brought her back to our house. Rebecca has a mission and that is to protect Zelinda from Jaya or the Dark Wizard. Welcome to our house, Zelinda," Tommy greeted. Zelinda shook his hand, she knew what a handshake was, since her aunt explained before she left for Earth. Then he took her upstairs to her room. Josh watched Zelinda with a daydream look on his face. Rebecca giggled at her brother. She knew all too well, her brother like Zhane and Karone's daughter.


	36. Reaching his Goal

Chapter 36: Reaching his Goal

Josh was walking with Zelinda to school like he normally did during the past two months. "So, Zelinda, how are you enjoying Reefside?" He asked.

"It's very beautiful here. The school is okay and the teachers are like any other teachers, boring," she replied.

Josh smiled and Zelinda looked at him. "You seem to be off in another world today," she commented.

"Yeah, well, I've been thinking of my sister you know. I just hope she's okay," he murmured.

Zelinda placed a hand on his shoulder. "She's just fine," she assured.

"I hope so," he sighed.

Just then, minions appeared around them. "Don't these guys take a break?" He asked. Zelinda gasped and ducked when a minion tried to throw a punch at her.

"Oh, it's on now," she snapped.

She did a sweep kick and did a tornado kick on the two minions coming at her. However, they became surrounded. Lizard appeared and laughed at them. "Well, well, well, this plan is going to be better for my master," he laughed. Then they disappeared.

The Dark Wizard stood up when Lizard appeared with Josh and Zelinda. "I thought I told you to bring the boy?" He snapped.

"My lord, this young woman is the daughter of the Silver Space Ranger and the former Princess of Evil," Lizard replied.

"Are you now?" The Dark Wizard asked.

He circled Zelinda and inspected her from head to toe. "She'd be too young to make a queen, but she would be lovely as my heir's wife. To produce more evil," he laughed. Zelinda struggled and glared at the Dark Wizard.

"You'll never turn me evil like what Ecliptor and Dark Spector did to my mother," she hissed.

"On the contrary my dear, with all of my powers, you'll have no choice," he laughed.

"What do you want with me?" Josh demanded.

"Don't fuss, my boy. You're going to be the heir to my throne," he replied.

"Just like what Lord Zedd tried to do to my father. I'll never join your side, Dark Wizard," Josh snapped.

"You'll have no choice. You'll destroy the Power Rangers, your pathetic father, your brothers and sister will belong to my friend, Jaya, and the lovely Zelinda will be yours," he laughed.

They strapped Josh down to a table and Zelinda was strapped down next to him. "Who will go first?" The Dark Wizard pondered. He circled Zelinda and sighed. "I'll turn you both at the same time," he announced. Zelinda was able to grab Josh's hand before the Dark Wizard performed his dark magic on them. After the spell was done, they were freed and Josh helped Zelinda off her table.

"Come, my dear, we have a mission," he stated.

"That we do," she agreed.

"Before you two go. I have something for both of you," the Dark Wizard informed.

He placed clothes down for them. "Your new uniforms," he added. Josh and Zelinda just touched the clothes and they appeared on them. "Now, my children go and destroy the Power Rangers," he laughed. Josh and Zelinda bowed to him.

"As you wish," they acknowledged.

Tommy looked at the computer and saw the fight. He was about to call Rebecca when it was too late. "NO!" He yelled. Kimberly came downstairs and stood behind Tommy.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Kim, the Dark Wizard has Josh and Zelinda," he replied.

Kimberly gasped in disbelief. The computer beeped again and this time, they saw Josh and Zelinda standing there. However, they saw Josh's eyes glow green and Zelinda's eyes glow purple. Tommy then knew it was time to call the other Power Rangers. "Guys, we have trouble at the park. It's Josh and Zelinda, the Dark Wizard has changed them," he informed.


	37. Rebecca's Worry

Chapter 37: Rebecca's Worry

Rebecca was walking towards her car when Jack ran over towards her. "Rebecca, your dad just called," he informed. Rebecca looked at him with a quizzical look.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Josh is attacking Reefside Park with Zelinda by his side," he replied.

Rebecca gasped. She couldn't believe it. "So, the Dark Wizard succeeded of taking my brother?" She asked.

"We can still save him. Come on," he insisted.

They ran behind the school, Jack gave her the okay before getting ready to morph. "POWER TIME!" She yelled.

"PINK FOX!"

"RED THUNDERBIRD!"

They ran towards the park to find Josh and Zelinda standing on a hill. "Welcome, Power Rangers," he greeted. He then held his staff up and shot at Rebecca.

"REBECCA, WATCH OUT!" Jack yelled.

He grabbed Rebecca and they landed on the ground. Jack was on top of her and he looked down at her. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, but we have to save my brother," she insisted.

Jack nodded before helping her off the ground. Josh then jumped off the hill and landed in front of his sister. "Let's get this over, Pink Ranger, or should I say Rebecca," he laughed. Rebecca whipped out her saber and she clashed weapons with her brother. Zelinda jumped down and had a staff appear in her hand.

"Let's get this over with," she snapped.

Zelinda attacked Jack only to have Jack's new saber that Billy had Dulcea send them. He needed more than just a whip to protect himself from the Dark Wizard's forces. Zelinda then grabbed Jack's arm and tried hitting him in the stomach only to have Jack sweep his leg off from under her.

Rebecca gasped in pain when Josh pinned her to a tree. "This is the end of the Pink Ranger," he laughed. Just then, a blast came from their left.

"HOLD ON GUYS!" Brandon yelled.

They stopped their cycles and Brandon ran over to help his girlfriend's sister. He pulled Josh off of her and Rebecca fell to the ground holding her throat. Jack then threw Zelinda and had cut her shoulder with his saber. "Zelinda! You will pay for this, Power Rangers," he snapped. Then they disappeared. Jack ran over to Rebecca to see her still gasping for air.

"Come on, we have to get your helmet off," he insisted.

He took off her helmet off and Rebecca grabbed onto his arm while gasping for air. Teresa then hurried over. "Is she okay?" She asked.

"She'll be fine. Josh just knocked the air out of her," Jack replied.

When Rebecca tried to stand, she couldn't stand. "Here, I'll carry you," he insisted. He picked her up. He then went back to the lab.

Jack and Rebecca had de-morphed when they got back to the lab.

Tommy hurried towards the door when he saw his daughter unconscious in his best friend's son's arms. "She's okay. She's going to get a bruise on her throat. Josh had her pinned to a tree," Jack informed. Tommy had Jack take Rebecca up to her room.

Jack placed Rebecca on her bed and looked at her. "She's just as beautiful as Ann is," he whispered. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "No, I can't," he whispered. He then left.

Rebecca woke up and felt pain go through her neck. She looked in the mirror to see a bruise. She walked out in the hallway to find the picture Ann and Rebecca gave Kimberly on her birthday. (AN: To find out what I am talking about read Together again and Forever.) She sighed and walked over to the next picture to find a family portrait of her with the whole family at Ann's birthday party a year before she left for KO-35. "Rebecca," Kimberly murmured. Rebecca turned around after putting the picture back up on the wall.

"Mom, I didn't hear you," she stated.

Kimberly smiled and stood in front of her daughter. "Sweet heart, I know you miss Ann and worried about Josh. I am too," she stated.

"I can't stand the thought of losing my brother and sister in the same year," Rebecca murmured.

Rebecca sighed and lowered her head. "Mom, I miss them both," she whispered. Kimberly embraced her daughter and tried her best not to cry. She had to stay strong for the rest of the children still standing.

When Rebecca let her go, Tommy came upstairs. "Zhane is on the line, he's asking about Zelinda," he informed. Rebecca sighed and knew that she had to tell Zhane and Karone the truth.

As they came to the lab, Zhane was waiting. "What's going on?" Zhane demanded.

"Zhane, I have some terrible news. The Dark Wizard has kidnapped my brother and your daughter. He has changed them from the people we know and love to our enemy," Rebecca informed.

Zhane didn't know what to say. "I have been through this before with her mother. Just do me one favor. Get her back and once you do, make sure we talk with her," he insisted. They could tell that he was going to lose his temper when he turned off the screen.

"What do we do now?" Rebecca asked.

"You have to rescue Josh and Zelinda from the Dark Wizard before it is too late," Tommy replied.

In the cave, Josh grabbed Zelinda's hands and looked into her face. "Don't worry, Zelinda. Those Power Rangers will pay for the pain they have given you," he assured. Zelinda kissed his cheek and got off the table after her shoulder was wrapped up. Josh then walked over to the Dark Wizard. "How will we defeat the Power Rangers, father?" He asked.

"My son, don't worry yourself. We will defeat the Power Rangers. Your mother will be mine and we'll rule the world with your beloved Zelinda by your side," he assured.

He grinned behind his mask. "Tommy Oliver will pay for the pain his ancestor has inflicted upon me," he snapped.

"Yes, Tommy will pay. I ashamed to be his son. I now see that you would have made a better match with my mother. Look at one bright side though, father. Without Tommy Oliver I would not be kneeling before you," he pointed out.

The Dark Wizard chuckled and touched the boy's face. "That is one bright side, son," he agreed. Josh nodded before going to Zelinda. "This boy is the greatest asset to my plan," he chuckled. He then watched Josh. "He's a great boy. The eyes of his beautiful mother, but the attitude of his pathetic father. The power of the two of them flow through his veins. A very powerful boy and he'll be a very powerful king one-day," he pondered.


	38. The Return of an Old Friend

Chapter 38: The Return of a Friend

"REBECCA!" Jack yelled. Rebecca cried out in pain when Josh threw her against a streetlight. Jack ran over to her. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

He helped her stand up and the rest of the team joined them. "Now what? Josh and Zelinda are strong," Teresa pointed out.

"There has to be a way to break the spell the Dark Wizard has on them," Rebecca commented.

"When I was under the Dark Wizard's spell, the spell was contained in a green jewel that Ann destroyed. Maybe Josh and Zelinda have gems like those too," Brandon informed.

"They might, we just can't get close enough to them to see," Teresa agreed.

Josh fake yawned and laughed. "Are you six done with your meeting over there?" He asked. He then took his staff and shot at them.

"JOSH! STOP! It's me, Rebecca. I'm your sister," Rebecca reminded.

"I know who you are. We're not stupid. We also know you're our enemy," Josh snapped.

Rebecca gasped as a blast came her way. However, it never came. "SATELLITE STUNNER!" A voice yelled. Josh and Zelinda were knocked off their feet. Rebecca opened her eyes and gasped.

"Ann," she whispered.

Ann hurried over and helped her sister up. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine, when did you get here?" Rebecca asked.

"Just arrived, great timing right?" Ann replied with another question.

"Tell me about it."

Josh then blasted them again. "I hate to interrupt this family reunion, but we were about to destroy you," Zelinda snapped. Ann gasped as a blast was coming their way and covered Rebecca.

"SPIRAL SABER!" A voice yelled.

The blast was blocked and Andros stood there. "Thanks," they said together. Andros nodded before they kept fighting with Josh and Zelinda. Rebecca then went to see if the gems that Brandon talked about were around their necks. She ran to Zelinda and grabbed her first. She then saw a string around her neck and pulled out a purple gem.

"JACK! AIM FOR THE GEM!" She called.

Jack pulled out his blaster. "HOLD HER STILL!" Jack called. Josh tried to get to Zelinda, but Jack already shot the gem and destroyed it. Zelinda fell to the ground holding her head. She then stood up and gasped when Josh grabbed her arm.

"Josh!" She gasped.

Rebecca ran over and kicked Josh away from Zelinda. "CARLOS!" Rebecca called. Carlos ran over towards them. "Get her back to the lab. Hurry before she's taken again," Rebecca instructed. Carlos then transported out of the battlefield with Zelinda in his grasp. Rebecca gasped when Josh grabbed her arm.

"You took my queen from me," he snapped.

He threw Rebecca to the ground. "Now you will pay," he snarled. He held up his staff and was about to give Rebecca a fatal blow when Jack used his whip to take the staff from his hand. He then ran over to Rebecca.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," Rebecca replied.

Ann ran over and ripped the green gem from Josh's neck. "It's all over, Josh," she assured. She shot the gem and Josh fell to the ground in pain. He looked up and his eyes glowed green for a second before speaking.

"Ann?" He asked.

Ann smiled and embraced her brother. Rebecca kneeled down and hugged her brother and her sister. Jack placed a hand on Rebecca's shoulder and smiled.

When they got back home, Kimberly hurried downstairs and gasped to find her eldest daughter and her son standing there. She walked over and embraced them both. Rebecca walked over and joined in the embrace again. Tommy came over and embraced his whole family. Jack smiled at the family reunion in front of him. Kimberly let Josh go and held his face. "Are you okay? Did he do anything else to you?" She asked.

"No, but I do have someone I need to apologize to," he replied.

He walked downstairs to the lab and saw that Zelinda just finished speaking with her family. "Zelinda," he murmured. Zelinda spun around and smiled to find the Josh that she knew and liked best standing there. She got up and hugged him. "I'm so sorry, Zelinda," he whispered. Zelinda pulled away and looked at him.

"What are you sorry for?" She asked.

"I had dragged you into this," he replied.

Zelinda smiled and touched his face. "Josh, I care for you and nothing can change that. You have no need of apologizing. I would have turned evil anyways," she stated. Josh smiled and held her hands.

Later that evening, Ann and Brandon were walking by the lake where their relationship blossomed. Brandon suddenly stopped and looked at her. "What is it?" Ann asked. Brandon sighed and looked at her.

"Ann, you know how much you mean to me, right?" He asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"Well, I was hoping of doing this once the Dark Wizard was destroyed, but you're battling Jaya on KO-35. We can wait but I have to at least try."

Ann was confused, but then she watched as Brandon got down on one knee, he held her left hand, and he held out a beautiful diamond ring. "Ann Bridget Oliver, will you marry me?" He asked. Ann smiled and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Yes, Brandon James Thompson, I'll marry you," she replied.

He slipped the ring onto her finger and stood up. He gave her a kiss and hugged her tight. "We're waiting until Jaya and the Dark Wizard are destroyed. Then I promise we will be together," he assured. Ann sighed and closed her eyes. She was happy, but the hard part would be leaving the next day.

When the next day came, Rebecca watched as Ann and Brandon tried to say goodbye again. "I'll be back as soon as I can," she whispered. Brandon held onto her hands and looked into her face.

"just remember that I love you, Ann," he murmured.

"I love you too," she answered.

He then gave her a kiss and watched as she got onto the ship after saying goodbye to her family. Jack walked over and placed a hand on Rebecca's shoulder. Then they all watched as the Space Rangers went back to KO-35 to resume their battle with Jaya.


	39. Losing a Teammate and Gaining a Teammate

Chapter 39: Losing a Teammate and Gaining a Teammate

Josh was standing by his locker when he found himself watching Zelinda get her books. Once she went to class after their usual conversation about her classes, Rebecca stood behind her brother. "Ah, love such a beautiful thing," she teased.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he denied.

"You like Zelinda, you always have," Rebecca insisted.

"So?"

"So, ask her to the dance."

"It's easier said than done."

Rebecca smiled before going to class.

After school, Rebecca, Josh, and Zelinda were walking towards the jeep when Jack pulled up in his car. "Hey, Becky, can I speak to you?" He asked.

"Sure," she replied.

She had Josh and Zelinda wait in the jeep while she went to talk to Jack.

Jack smiled as she walked over to him. "Becky, you know that dance that's coming up in your school?" He asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Well, if you don't have an escort to the dance, I was wondering maybe I can take you."

"Jack Scott are you asking me out?"

"Well, that's what I'm trying to do."

Rebecca smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'd love to go to the dance with you," she replied. She then went back to the jeep and got in.

That evening, Josh took Zelinda downstairs to talk. "Josh, what's going on?" She asked. Josh looked at her with a nervous grin.

"I was sort of wondering if you'd like to uh," he trailed off.

"What?" She asked.

"Zelinda, would you like to come to the Valentine's Day dance with me?"

Zelinda smiled and held onto his hand. "I'd love to," she replied. Josh smiled and embraced his now date. Zelinda hugged him back and closed her eyes.

Kimberly was putting the little ones to bed when Tommy came in. "Hey," he greeted. Kimberly smiled and leaned against him when he wrapped his arms around her waist. "How about the Science Teacher takes the school Gymnast to the Valentine's Day dance Friday?" He asked. Kimberly placed her hands over his with a smile.

"Of course I'll go to the dance with you, Dr. Oliver," she replied.

"Great, make sure to wear something nice, Coach Oliver."

Kimberly gave him a kiss and looked at him. "Remember we are chaperones too," she reminded.

"Hey, just because we're chaperones doesn't mean we can't have fun too," he stated.

"True, the last dance we went to was before I went to the Pan-Global games."

Kimberly then felt the pain of what she did, but Tommy lifted her head up. "Kim, we've been together for a long time now. Don't let the past get in the way," he insisted. Kimberly nodded before kissing him.

The day of the dance, Josh was waiting for Zelinda and Rebecca was waiting for Jack. The doorbell ran and Tommy let Jack in. "You better take care of my little girl," he stated. Jack nodded and Rebecca walked over to him.

"So, it doesn't bother you that I'm three years older than you?" He asked.

"Not at all. We're okay since our parents know about this," she replied.

Jack held her hand and smiled. Just then, Zelinda and Kimberly came down the stairs. Tommy took his wife by the hand and smiled at her.

Kimberly was wearing pink high heels, a long pink dress, the locket Ann gave her on that one Christmas morning, and her hair had a pink headband in it.

Zelinda was wearing purple high heels, a long purple dress, locket with the picture of her and her brother, Kaleb, and she had a purple beaded headband in her hair.

Rebecca was wearing pink high heels, a light pink dress, a gold chain, and her hair was pulled back in a braid.

"Well, ladies, shall we go?" Tommy asked. They nodded before leaving.

When they were at the dance, Jack and Rebecca were about to go out onto the dance floor when their communicators went off. They went into a corner to talk. "What's going on, Billy?" Jack asked.

"Guys, Teresa and Brock have been attacked by the school. Teresa has been injured pretty badly," Billy informed.

"We're on our way, Billy," Rebecca assured.

They gave Tommy and Kimberly a gesture about it and they nodded.

Jack and Rebecca hid away from everyone and got ready to morph. "POWER TIME!" Rebecca yelled.

"PINK FOX!"

"RED THUNDERBIRD!"

They morphed and ran towards their friends.

Teresa had de-morphed and she was lying on the ground in pain. Jack and Rebecca stopped and Jack had Rebecca take care of Teresa while he helped Brock fight the monster. Rebecca ran to Teresa and looked her over. "Teresa, can you hear me?" She asked.

"Rebecca, I can't move," Teresa groaned.

Jack and Brock were fighting the monster as hard as they could with no prevail. Just then, Brandon and Alex arrived to help them. "REBECCA! WE NEED YOUR HELP!" Brandon called. Rebecca looked at Teresa to see that she fell unconscious. She then held her communicator up to her lips.

"Billy, transport Teresa out of here," she ordered.

Teresa was transported away and she went to help the rest.

After the fight, they hurried back to the lab after getting Tommy and the rest of the group from the dance.

Billy was a total wreck to the point that Hayley had to kick him out of the lab when they came home. Kimberly sat next to Billy to comfort him while they rest went downstairs.

Hayley had just finished checking Teresa over and sighed. "Tell Billy that she'll be just fine as long as we keep her still. She has a broken arm and a cracked rib," she informed. Teresa opened her eyes and groaned. Billy walked over after hearing the news and grabbed his daughter's hand.

"Teresa, are you okay?" He asked.

"Dad? What happened?" She asked.

"That monster tossed you like a rag doll across the parking lot," Brock replied.

"You have a cracked rib and a broken arm," Hayley informed.

"I can't fight like this," Teresa groaned.

"We know, that's why I'm going to ask you to hand your morpher to somebody else," Rebecca stated.

Teresa looked at her morpher that was sitting on her bedside and sighed sadly. "It was great being a ranger you guys. Now it's somebody else's turn," she murmured. She then looked over at Zelinda. "The next Yellow Pegasus Ranger is you, Zelinda," she informed. Zelinda's eyes widened in disbelief.

"You want me to take you place on the team?" She asked.

"Yes, Zelinda you are just as powerful as your parents. You and Rebecca will make a great team just like how Ann and I were a great team," Teresa replied.

Hayley picked up the morpher and communicator. She walked over to Zelinda and held them out to her. "Now, I have to transfer my powers to her, bring it over her," Teresa informed. Hayley walked over and placed the morpher into her hand. Zelinda walked over and Teresa placed the morpher onto her wrist. "Zelinda, daughter of Zhane, I choose you to be the next Yellow Pegasus Ranger," she informed. Then the Yellow Pegasus came out of the gem, circled Zelinda once, and went back into the gem. Teresa then fell asleep. Zelinda looked at her new morpher and sighed. She was now the new Yellow Ranger. Zelinda had the duty of protecting the world like how her father had to protect Earth and KO-35 and her mother protecting Terra Venture.

"As long as I know that my parents would be proud of me, I can do this," she stated.

Rebecca placed a hand on Zelinda's shoulder. "Welcome to the team, Zelinda," she greeted. Then the rest of the team greeted her.


	40. The New Green Ranger

Chapter 40: The New Green Ranger

A few months had passed since Teresa had to pass over her powers to Zelinda. Teresa went off to college to become a doctor leaving her twin brother behind. Brock would have loved to go with her, but with his duty of being a Ranger, he couldn't just drop off his morpher and follow his sister. That just sounded ridiculous just thinking about it. He did have the duty of taking care of taking care of their little half-brother Brian and help Hayley around since she was pregnant again.

When they looked at Brandon, he seemed to more concentrating on his karate and the battles with the Dark Wizard's monsters. They could tell he missed Ann terrible and he was able to smile at the end of the day, because Ann would always send a short transmission. However, they got a surprise one day, Ann had returned again, but this time not because they were struggling against their enemy, it was because she and the rest of the rangers were struggling against their enemy. The worse part was, T. J. turned in his morpher because of the timing he had with a family. Ann had returned to recruit a new Blue Ranger.

Ann walked into the house with Brandon and sighed. "Brandon, I know that you still have the powers of the Green Cobra, but we need your help. Jaya is growing strong each day and with T. J. gone we need all the help we can get," she explained. They sat down and Ann placed the morpher on the table. Brandon stared at the morpher and Ann took her fiancé's hand in hers. "I'm not forcing you to do it, Brandon. It would be nice to have you fight by my side like you had when we were Power Rangers here," she stated. Brandon looked at his morpher around his wrist.

"I think I know who to give this morpher to," he stated.

He got up and had Kimberly call Josh downstairs. Josh came down the steps and looked at his future brother-in-law and his sister. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Josh, Brandon is going to leave the team to come to KO-35 with me," Ann replied.

Josh then looked at Brandon. "I'm guessing you want me to become the Green Ranger?" He asked. Brandon nodded and Josh nodded to show he was going to take the morpher. Brandon walked over, removed his morpher, and placed it around Josh's wrist.

"Joshua Allan Oliver, I choose you to be the new Green Cobra Ranger," he informed.

Then the Green Cobra came out of the gem circled Josh once and went back into the gem. Brandon then grabbed his new morpher and placed it on his wrist. Ann smiled and stood up. Then their communicators went off. "What's going on, Andros?" Ann asked.

"Ann, you better return to KO-35 immediately. Jaya has sent a new monster down," Andros informed.

"We're on our way," Ann assured.

She looked at Brandon and her family. "I'll talk to you all soon. Come on, Brandon," she insisted. They ran out of the house and towards the ship.

Ann ran towards the bridge. "DECA, get us out of here," Ann ordered. Brandon then ran to the controls. "Set a course for KO-35 Alpha," Ann instructed.

"Right away," Alpha acknowledged.

The ship took off towards space.

Josh stood in the living room with his new morpher on his wrist. Tommy placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" Kimberly asked.

"It's just hard to adjust, mom," Josh replied.

"It will be, your body has changed from normal to the power of a Power Ranger," Tommy assured.

Rebecca then ran downstairs. "Josh, we have to go. A monster is attacking the city," she informed. Josh nodded and then Zelinda came to his other side. "POWER TIME!" Rebecca yelled.

"PINK FOX!"

"GREEN COBRA!"

"YELLOW PEGASUS!"

They morphed and ran out of the house.

Once they arrived, the monster shot green energy at them and they ducked. "Boy, you're getting a crash course on being a Power Ranger," Zelinda commented.

"Tell me about it," Josh agreed.

"LOOK OUT!" Rebecca yelled.

Josh grabbed Zelinda when energy came flying at them. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine," Zelinda replied.

Josh got up and ran over to the monster. He threw a punch and then he did a sweep kick knocking the monster off it's feet. However, the monster jumped up and struck Josh in the chest. Josh cried out and hit the ground. "Josh!" Zelinda gasped. She ran over to him. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, we need our weapons," Josh replied.

"Right," Zelinda agreed.

They stood up and Rebecca nodded. "READY!" She yelled. She then waved her hand for her saber to appear.

"FOXFIRE SABER!" She yelled.

Brock spun around once and his lance appeared. "LEVIATHAN LANCE!" He yelled. Alex circled his arms and his mace appeared.

"WYVREN MACE!" He yelled.

Zelinda did a front flip and held her hands up and her sais appeared. "PEGASUS SAIS!" She yelled. Jack looked down at the case in his side and his whip appeared.

"THUNDERBIRD WHIP!" He yelled.

Josh did a few kicks and spun around, which made his bow and arrow appear.

"COBRA BOW AND VENOM ARROWS!" He yelled.

"LET'S DO IT!" They yelled.

They charged at the monster with their weapons in hand. The monster used it's tail and it knocked them off their feet. Jack helped Rebecca up and grabbed her arm. "Ready for a spin?" He asked.

"You've said it," she replied.

He grabbed her wrists and spun her around. "READY NOW!" Rebecca yelled. Jack let her go and she went straight at the monster. She hit the monster with her saber. The monster groaned from the hit and fell. "Let's put it together you guys," she instructed.

"Right," they agreed.

They combined their weapons and aimed them at the monster. "FIRE!" They yelled. The monster was then destroyed by the blast. However, it grew as always. Rebecca then looked at her brother.

"Now this is the fun part," Alex stated.

Rebecca smiled before calling her zord.

"FOX ZORD!"

"LEVIATHAN ZORD!"

"WYVREN ZORD!"

"PEGASUS ZORD!"

"COBRA ZORD!"

"THUNDERBIRD ZORD!"

They got into their zords and formed their Megazord.

After defeating the monster, they all gathered up at the park and powered down. "YEAH! Welcome to the team, Josh," Alex greeted.

"What happened to Brandon?" Brock asked.

"Ann came back to Earth and asked Brandon to resume the powers of the Blue Space Ranger," Rebecca replied.

"He deserves to be with her," Zelinda stated.

They nodded before going back home.


	41. Rebecca's Weakness

Chapter 41: Rebecca's Weakness

"Those miserable Power Rangers have the strongest people on their team. Now it is only a matter of time before they destroy me," the Dark Wizard hissed. He got up from his throne and started walking around. Lizard bowed to him as he passed him.

"My lord, what should we do?" He asked.

He then had the screen appear and had it come on Rebecca. She was in the park with Jack. They were practicing karate, but then, Jack grabbed Rebecca's arm as he fell when she did a sweep kick. He flinched to see them so much in love. "Love is the tool we need to destroy the Pink Ranger," he murmured. He then had the perfect idea form. "THAT'S IT! We'll use a monster to attack only to the Red Ranger, once the Red Ranger is injured badly, that the Pink Ranger will doubt herself because she wouldn't be able to help him. This idea is perfect," he cackled. He created an evil bat monster and sent it to the park.

Rebecca and Jack were lying on the ground looking at the clouds. "I hope Ann and Brandon are okay," she murmured. Jack held Rebecca's hand and kissed the top of it.

"I'm sure they'll be just fine," he replied.

Rebecca sighed and looked at him. "Jack," she murmured.

"Hmm," he replied.

"Promise me something."

Jack sat up a bit and looked at her. "Okay," he acknowledged.

"Promise you'll never leave me no matter what," she requested.

Jack smiled and touched her face. "I promise," he vowed. He kissed her forehead and then the monster appeared with minions.

"Hello, Power Rangers," he laughed.

They stood up and nodded to each other before morphing. "POWER TIME!" Rebecca yelled.

"PINK FOX!"

"RED THUNDERBIRD!"

They morphed and went to fight the monster and the minions. However, the monster had the minions go after Rebecca while he fought Jack. Rebecca did her best to defeat the minions, but every time she defeated one set of minions another set would appear. The bat monster laughed and did a high pitch shriek. Jack fell to the ground in pain and held onto the sides of his helmet. Rebecca looked up with a gasp. "JACK!" She screamed. She tried to get to him, but the minions kept her back. The monster then raised it's claws and struck Jack so many times that he de-morphed from the pain. "NO!" She screamed. The minions and the monster disappeared once their job was done. Rebecca de-morphed and ran over to Jack. "Jack, Jack, Jack please say something. Please don't do this to me," she begged. Jack groaned and opened his eyes.

"Rebecca?" He asked.

"I'm here, Jack," she replied.

She touched his face when he fell unconscious. Tears welled up in her eyes and she touched his bruised face. She looked up when her brother and their friends came. "I couldn't help him. I didn't try hard enough to save him," she babbled. Josh kneeled next to his sister and checked for Jack's pulse.

"He's alive, but he's hurt pretty bad. We better get him back to the lab," he instructed.

Brock and Alex got Jack back to the lab while Josh sat his sister down to talk. "Rebecca, this isn't your fault," he insisted.

"How was it not my fault?" She demanded.

"You were surrounded by minions," he replied.

"I am one of the strongest Power Rangers. I can save civilians, but I can't even save my own boyfriend."

She got up and left.

When she got home, Tommy had her go downstairs.

Jack was lying on the table when Rebecca went downstairs. "Jack," she whispered. Jack opened his eyes and smiled to find his girlfriend next to him.

"Hey, Becky," he whispered back.

She placed a hand over his and sat next to him. "I feel like this was all my fault," she murmured.

"Babe, this wasn't your fault. You have to keep fighting until I'm able to fight," he assured.

Rebecca shook her head and stood up. She removed her morpher and her communicator. She turned and looked at her dad. "Dad, find another Pink Ranger," she insisted. She placed the morpher and communicator down and walked away.

In her dorm room, Teresa was having a strange dream.

****

(Teresa's Dream)

Teresa looked around and found herself surrounded by yellow smoke. "Hello?" She asked.

"Hello, Teresa," a voice greeted.

Teresa gasped and spun around to find her mother standing there. "Mom?" She asked. Trini smiled and walked over to her daughter.

"Yes, Teresa it's me. I don't have a lot of time. Your friends need your help," Trini warned.

"What's wrong, is Brock okay?" She asked.

"Your brother is fine. It's Rebecca. The Dark Wizard has made her doubt herself by attacking Jack."

"What can I do? I'm not a Power Ranger anymore."

"I know, but use this if you really need to."

A Power Coin appeared in her hand and Teresa lifted her hand up to see that it was the Saber-Tooth Tiger Power Coin. "Mom, these were destroyed years ago," she reminded.

"I know, but Tommy was able to have Jason use his Power Coin. I've made it so you can use the Power Coin one last time," Trini assured.

Teresa remembered about the Dark Wizard's staff being capable of turning back time. Trini knew what her daughter wanted to do and placed a hand on her shoulder. "No, Teresa, you can't turn back time to rescue me," Trini assured. Teresa looked at her with tearful eyes.

"But I've missed you," she whispered.

"And I have missed you. In time we'll see each other again."

"Time was stolen from us."

"I know time has been stolen from us. Teresa, look at your father now. He's happy with Hayley, Brian, and the new baby on the way. He still loves you, Teresa. Just because I'm gone doesn't mean he'll stop loving you. You and Brock are his first and he'll love you both no matter what."

"What about you, mom?"  
"I miss your dad sometimes, but you know as well as I do that we can't change the past."

Teresa sighed and looked at her mother again. "I love you, mom," she murmured. Trini hugged her daughter tight with a sigh.

"I love you too, Teresa. Tell Brock that I love him so much too. Now, it's time for you to go back. I'll be with you when you call for help," she stated.

(End Dream)

Teresa woke up and looked into her hand to find the Power Coin. She jumped up and quickly had to tell her professors that she had to return home because of family trouble. Then she grabbed what she needed and went back to Reefside.


	42. The Return of the Power Rangers

Chapter 42: The Return of the Power Rangers

A few days passed since Jack was injured and Rebecca refused to take the morpher back. Even Ann tried to do it over her last transmission. However, Rebecca being so stubborn refused to.

Rebecca was sitting by a rather large cliff over the beach. Jack walked over and sat next to her. "Becky, you have to come back, we need you," he insisted. Rebecca shook her head and sighed.

"Jack, you guys are better off without me. I'm just in the way," she stated.

Jack grabbed her shoulders. "No, you're not in the way. We need you to defeat the Dark Wizard," he insisted.

"No, you guys are better off without me," she insisted.

"You're right Pink Ranger," a voice laughed.

They got up and saw the bat monster. "GO REBECCA!" Jack yelled. Before Rebecca could react, the bat monster threw her across the field. "REBECCA!" Jack yelled.

Teresa had just arrived when she saw her friend against the bat monster by himself. Rebecca was in pain. She ran over to her friend and kneeled next to her. "Rebecca, where's your morpher?" She asked.

"I gave it to dad," Rebecca replied.

"Well, how nice, another ranger to defeat," he laughed.

"You're in a big disappointment, bat freak."

Teresa stood up when Brock and the rest of the Rangers came. They didn't know that Billy was watching them as well. She pulled out the Power Coin. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME! SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" She yelled.

Billy watched in disbelief as his daughter morphed into Trini's uniform.

"That won't matter," the monster laughed. Teresa then pulled her mother's daggers.

"POWER DAGGERS!" She yelled.

The Dark Wizard was watching with a sneer. "The old power has returned," he sneered.

Teresa had an idea and decided to go to the lab when she saw that they were losing. The rest of the rangers followed her when the bat monster disappeared...again.

When Teresa removed her helmet, she smiled at her father and the rest of the original team. "Mom came to me in my dreams. She told me that Rebecca needs help.We can't do this alone you guys.We need you guys to help us," she insisted. Billy stood up and walked over to his daughter.

"Teresa, we can't fight. We aren't Power Rangers anymore," he reminded.

"Mom not only gave me her Power Coin, she had put other ones in my belt," she assured.

She pulled out the Mastodon Power Coin, Pterodactyl Power Coin, Triceratops Power Coin, Tyrannosaurs Power Coin, the Green Dragon Power Coin, and she opened her hand to reveal the Pink Zeo Ranger morpher. "Mom had these ready for you just in case. They are ready to be used one last time," she informed. They looked at the computer to see that the monster had returned.

"I'd say let's do it," Jason stated.

Kat walked over and took her morpher. Then one by one they took their old powers back. "Let's do it guys. IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Tommy yelled.

"DRAGONZORD!

"MASTODON!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURS!"

Kat smiled to see her husband the rest morphed and new it was time for her to morph. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME! ZEO RANGER I PINK!" She yelled. She morphed into her old uniform and nodded to the rest of them. Then Rebeca walked over and Tommy placed her morpher into her hand.

"POWER TIME! PINK FOX!" She yelled.

Once she morphed, she felt better knowing that Jack was right all along.

"Let's get going," Teresa urged.

They nodded and had Hayley and Kira take care of the toddlers while they were fighting one last time.

When theyarrived at the battlefield,the bat monster made it's high squealing sound and it knocked the rangers backwards. "LET'S PUT THEM TOGETHER!" Jason yelled.

"Right," the rest agreed.

They called on their weapons.

"POWER AXE!"

"POWER BOW!"

"POWER DAGGERS!"

"POWER LANCE!"

"POWER SWORD!"

"POWER RANGERS!"

They watched as their kids got their weapon put together. "READY, AIM, FIRE!" They yelled. They blasted the monster off it's feet and blew up. They looked up to see the monster grew.

"LET'S SHOW HIM THE POWER OF THUNDER!" Jason yelled.

They got ready to call their old zords.

"MASTODON LION THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"PTERODACTYL FIREBIRD THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"TRICERATOPS UNICORN THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER GRIFFIN THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"TYRANNOSAURS RED DRAGON THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"PINK FOX!"

"BLACK WYVREN!"

"BLUE LEVIATHAN!"

"YELLOW PEGASUS!"

"RED THUNDERBIRD!"

"GREEN COBRA!"

Their zords came and they combined their megazord. "All right, your turn Tommy," Jason announced.

"You've got it, bro," Tommy stated.

He jumped on the hill and pulled out his dagger. "Welcome back, buddy," he stated. He then played the familiar tune that hadn't been heard in years. The Green Dragonzord appeared. "All right," he cheered. He jumped into his zord and helped his friends and family fight.

"You Power Rangers can't defeat me," the bat monster laughed.

"We'll see about that. Let's do it you guys," Jason stated.

"Right," they agreed.

They tried to fight the monster, but it kept using it's call on them. "We have to stop his shrieking," Jack stated.

"We're losing power," Zelinda informed.

The bat flew over and hit all three zords. "Our zords are almost out of energy," Kimberly stated.

"POWER SWORD!" Jason yelled.

Their power sword appeared, but it wasn't good enough. The bat used it's shrieking again, but this time, it drained all of the energy and it knocked the zords down. Everyone fell out of their zords and onto the ground. They de-morphed and watched as their zords went back into hiding. "Now what?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling that this will be the longest battle ever," Jack replied.

He wrapped his arm around her and watched as the bat disappeared. However, a hologram of the Dark Wizard appeared in it's place. "Power Rangers, you are finished. Surrender now and I'll spare you," he snapped. Tommy helped Kimberly up and walked over.

"What makes you think we'll surrender to you?" Tommy snapped.

"My bat monster is stronger than any of your zords. You can't defeat me," he replied.

"Dark Wizard, just crawl back into the hole you came from," Kimberly snapped.

"As long as you come with me," he laughed.

"Ew," Kimberly groaned.

"Leave Kimberly out of this," Jason snapped.

"She's the reason why I'll destroy you and your planet if you don't surrender. I'll give you twenty-four hours to think it over. Goodbye Power Rangers."

Then he disappeared laughing.

To Be Continued

_Next Time on The Next Generation:_

The Rangers must decide whether letting Kimberly to go to the Dark Wizard's lair unseenand stop the bat monster from destroying Earth. Kimberly is sure that she'll keep her Power Coin close to her and she'll morph before she enters the cave. Will they be successful?


	43. Kimberly's Choice

Chapter 43: Kimberly's Choice

Rebecca stormed into the lab and kicked the punching bag. Jack walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder, but Rebecca shrugged his hand off. "What are we going to do? He's going to destroy our home if we don't do something," she stated.

"We'll think of something," Jack assured.

Rebecca sat down and sighed. "I'm just glad Ann isn't here. So she wouldn't have to see me like this," she mumbled. Zelinda walked over and kneeled in front of her.

"Becky, I have something to tell you about my mother. She was the evil Astronema this you know, but she also threatened to destroy the whole planet if they didn't hand over the Power Rangers. The problem was that the people didn't know who they were. My uncle left to stop Astronema while my father and the rest of the rangers set up a plan to save the world. They were only lucky to have Zordon. We only have one way of stopping him from destroying the world," she explained.

Kimberly then stepped forward. "The only way of stopping him is by going into his lair and destroying the bat monster's call," she added.

"Yes," Zelinda agreed.

"Who will go into the lair?" Tommy asked.

"I will," Kimberly replied.

"Mom, no," Rebecca objected.

Tommy placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Kimberly, you're the one he wants. If you go in there, he will surely take you away from me...again," he stated.

"I have to try, Tommy. When I was trapped under that spell, I remember where places are in that lair. I'm the only one who can stop him," she insisted.

"Kimberly, I've lost you once, I can't afford to lose you again," he murmured.

"You won't lose me again, Tommy. I'll have my Power Coin with me."

"Be careful."

"I will."

He hugged her tight and closed his eyes. Kimberly hugged him back and sighed. Josh walked over with his sister behind him. Kimberly hugged her children and took a deep breath. "Don't worry, we'll be together again," she assured. She then hugged Tommy, Trent, and Katie before getting ready to leave. "Hayley walked over with a transmitter.

"We'll know your position through here. Make sure you are unseen at all times," she instructed.

Kimberly nodded and left.

She carefully climbed down the cliff and onto the beach. "Okay, I'm on the beach and I'm approaching his lair now," she informed. She came to a wall and looked over at the cave. "I see the cave. I'm morphing now," she murmured. She pulled out her morpher.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME! PTERODACTYL!" She yelled.

She morphed and carefully went towards the cave.

Tommy felt a little better knowing that she's stronger when she was morphed. Just then, the computer beeped and Hayley turned it back to the main screen for a second. The bat monster had returned. "You guys have to go and protect the city," Hayley insisted. They nodded and hurried away.

Kimberly entered the lair and saw that no one was insight. "I'm entering the lair," she whispered. When she entered the lair, she quickly hid when she saw minions coming her way. She held her breath when she heard the Dark Wizard.

"Make sure that you kill all of the Power Rangers, but keep the ancestor of Princess Beautiful alive. Capture her and bring her to me," he ordered.

The minion made some grunting noises. "The young ones that she gave birth to must come with her too," he added. The minion bowed and the rest of the minions hurried away. "I will have you within my grasp, Kimberly. Your precious children and Tommy will be gone forever," he laughed.

Hayley was listening to everything and she too was holding her breath.

Kimberly was waiting for him to leave, but then she accidentally kicked a rock. "Who's there?" He ordered. She carefully moved away. She had de-morphed since she was away from the Dark Wizard and let out a sigh of relief. She felt someone grab her arm and when she went to scream, they covered her mouth. When Kimberly fought, she hit her head on the stone wall and knocked herself out.

Hayley gasped when she heard what was going on. "KIMBERLY!" She yelled.

The bat monster disappeared once again and they went back to the lab "Where's Kimberly, she should have disabled the monster long ago," Tommy commented. Hayley turned in her chair with a look of fear on her face. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Tommy, I have lost communication with Kimberly. I don't know what happened. All I heard was herstruggling and the line was cut," she replied.

Tommy fell to his knees and his eyes widened in disbelief. "No," he whispered.

The Dark Wizard was sitting on his throne when Lizard stepped forward. "My lord, the ancestor of Princess Beautiful wasn't with them," he informed.

"WHAT! Then where is she?" He demanded.

"I am not sure, my lord," Lizard replied.

"FIND HER!" He roared.

"Yes, milord."

The Dark Wizard glared at his screen to see the rangers suffering as well from the disappearance of their comrade. "I will find you, Pink Ranger. I will find you," he snarled.

To Be Continued...

Next time on The Next Generation

Kimberly is finally found and story of her disappearance is revealed. Who took Kimberly from the Dark Wizard's lair before she could save her friends and family? Why would they stop her? Are they friend or foe?


	44. Kimberly's Return

Chapter 44: Kimberly's Return

Tommy was worried sick about where Kimberly was. He couldn't fight without knowing whether his wife was okay or not. Just then, the Dark Wizard sent a transmission. "Hand over the descendant of Princess Beautiful," he ordered.

"You don't have her?" Rebecca asked.

"Of course not, do you think I would be sending you this transmission if I did have her?"

Rebecca then looked at her father. "If the Dark Wizard doesn't have her, then who does have my mother?" She asked. The Dark Wizard cut the transmission. Just then, the computer beeped and the bat monster appeared again.

"You guys have to get going," Hayley insisted.

They nodded and ran out of the room.

Tommy and the rest of the rangers arrived at the battlefield. The bat monster was standing there. "Welcome to your doom, Power Rangers," he laughed.

"Ready guys?" Tommy asked.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason yelled.

"POWER TIME!" Rebecca yelled.

"DRAGONZORD!"

"MASTODON!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURS!"

"PINK FOX!"

"BLACK WYVREN!"

"BLUE LEVIATHAN!"

"YELLOW PEGASUS!"  
"GREEN COBRA!"

"RED THUNDERBIRD!"

"ZEO RANGER I PINK!"

They all morphed and fought the monster. However, when the minions came, it became harder. Zelinda groaned when she hit a bar and fell to the cement below. "ZELINDA!" Josh yelled. Rebecca watched as her brother jumped over the bar and landed next to his girlfriend. They were all surrounded.

"Give up Power Rangers," the monster ordered.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" A familiar voice yelled.

They looked up to see Kimberly standing on top of a building completely morphed. "Mom!" Rebecca gasped. Then the Galaxy Rangers stood behind her.

"The Galaxy Rangers," Tommy whispered.

"Ready guys?" Leo asked.

"GO GALACTIC!" They yelled.

They morphed and landed in front of their friends. Then they all did their stances. "GALAXY RED!" Leo yelled.

"GALAXY GREEN!" Damon yelled.

"GALAXY BLUE!" Kai yelled.

"GALAXY YELLOW!" Maya yelled.

"GALAXY PINK!" Kendrix yelled.

Kimberly ran to her friends and family and they fought off minions and the bat monster. "LET'S PUT THEM TOGETHER!" Jason yelled.

"POWER AXE!"

"POWER BOW!"

"POWER DAGGERS!"

"POWER LANCE!"

"POWER SWORD!"

"LIGHTS OF ORION ACTIVATE!"

They had their weapons ready and aimed them at the bat monster. "READY, AIM, FIRE!" They yelled.

"POWER UP MODE!" Leo yelled.

The bat monster was destroyed at last. Everyone cheered and Kimberly ran to Tommy after de-morphing. Tommy picked her up and spun her around. "What happened to you?" He asked. Kimberly smiled and then they went back to the house to tell them everything.

They sat down in the living and started explaining. "You see, I was in the lair getting ready to stop the bat monster. However, the Dark Wizard was too close and he heard me kick a rock. I was so close of being captured, but then someone grabbed my arm and when I went to scream, they covered my mouth and I hit my head against the rock wall," Kimberly started.

(Flashback)

_Kimberly woke up with a groan and felt pain go through her head. A woman was running a scanner over her. _

She had long blonde hair, blue eyes, she was wearing black shoes, dark red pants, a white and dark red long-sleeved shirt, glasses, and her hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

Kimberly looked at the woman with a confused look. "Where am I?" She asked. The woman looked at her before answering.

"You're on the Megaship. You hit your head on the rock wall and you have a small bump on your head," she informed.

"Who are you?" Kimberly asked.

"I'm Kendrix Corbett."

"Who took me from the cave?"

"That was my husband, Leo. You sure know how to struggle against a guy, especially when they're trying to save you."

"He was trying to save me? I was trying to save my family. Oh, no! My family, I have to go."

Kendrix placed her hands on the woman's shoulder and had her lie back down. "You are in no condition of going anywhere right now, Kimberly," Kendrix insisted.

"How did you know who I am?" She asked.

"I know you buy your Power Coin. I have read the history on the Power Rangers," Kendrix replied.

Kimberly lied back and crossed her arms over her chest. "Except for that bump on your head you're just fine," Kendrix informed.

"The Dark Wizard, he's after me and my family," Kimberly stated.

"We know, the Dark Wizard was too close so we had to get out of there. Sorry if we startled you," a voice apologized.

Kimberly looked behind Kendrix to find a man standing there.

He had dark brown hair crop short, blue eyes, he was wearing sneakers, blue jeans, a red tank-top, and a blue button down shirt with the buttons undone.

"How is she?" He asked. Kendrix looked at Kimberly before answering.

"She's going to be just fine, Leo," she replied.

"You're Leo?" Kimberly asked.

"The one and only," a voice replied.

Then she saw an African-American looking man come into the room.

He had brown eyes, no hair, he was wearing black shoes, a green work suit, and only his white shirt could be seen.

Then a man with black hair cropped short, brown eyes, he was wearing black shoes, blue pants, and a blue and white shirt in the corner was an oval with a blue stripe.

A girl came in, she had shoulder-length wavy brown hair, brown eyes, she was wearing knee-length black boots, a dark yellow shirt, a dark yellow top, and around her neck were necklaces.

Leo beckoned them to come in and smiled at Kimberly. "Kimberly, these are our friends, Kai Chen, Damon Henderson, and Maya Corbett," Leo informed.

"It's nice to meet you. I have to get back home. My family needs me," she insisted.

Just as she said the words, a warning went off. "Leo, the Power Rangers are being attacked," DECA informed.

"All right you guys, let's go," Leo instructed.

Despite their objections, Kimberly insisted on going with them.

(End Flashback)

"And so, here we are," Kimberly finished. Tommy sighed and kept his wife in his lap.

"The Dark Wizard sent us a transmission before sending in the monster," Hayley informed.

They nodded in agreement and Kimberly sighed. "How are we going to stop the Dark Wizard?" Alex asked.

"When I was in the lair trying to find Kimberly, I found this big pillar that looked similar to Zordon's tube, but of course it wasn't Zordon. Kimberly, do you have any recollection of that tube?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, I do remember the tube. Wait, do you think that's his main power supply?" Kimberly answered with another question.

"It's possible," Kendrix replied.

"For now let's all get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow," Kat insisted.

They nodded before leaving.


	45. The End of Evil Part I

Chapter 45: The End of Evil Part I

The next day, when the rangers came to the lab, they went straight to work. The teens were grateful that they had spring vacation. "Okay, guys, here it is, the map of the lair," Hayley informed. They surrounded her and looked at the map. "The tube is the energy source for the lair like we predicted. However, the hard part is destroying it," she stated.

"Why is it so hard?" Rebecca asked.

"There has to be at least a few guards guarding the tube," Hayley replied.

The Power Rangers backed up as Hayley turned her chair around. She placed a hand on her stomach when she felt the baby moveand looked at them. "At least once person has to go in there alone and destroy the tube," she informed. Tommy knew that there was worse news following with this.

"What's the bad news, Hayley?" He asked.

"The bad news is that there might be a chance the person might not come out," Hayley replied.

She looked at her friends with a sad frown. "You have to decide which one will take this mission," she added. Rebecca took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"I'll do it," she informed.

"Rebecca, no!" Kimberly gasped.

She turned and looked at her mother. "Mom, I have to do this. This is my destiny. Just like how fighting to protect KO-35 was Ann and Brandon's destiny, this is mine," she insisted. Kimberly placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders and the fear that all mothers should feel about the chance of losing a child came to her heart. "I'll be okay. Trust me with this one," she assured. She then walked over to Jack and he held her hands. "Look, Jack, if there's a chance I might not come back...I just wanted you to know that I...," he cut her off. Jack placed a finger on her lips and looked at her.

"Don't you dare say you love me now, Rebecca, not now," he whispered.

"How would you know that I do?" She asked.

Jack bent over and kissed her. He pulled back and looked at her. "That's how," he replied. Rebecca sighed and looked at her friends and family. The people she was raised around since she was a young girl.

"All right you guys, let's do it," she insisted.

They nodded and got ready to morph. "POWER TIME!" Rebecca yelled.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason yelled.

"GO GALACTIC!" The Galaxy Rangers yelled.

"PINK FOX!"

"BLACK WYVREN!"

"BLUE LEVIATHAN!"

"YELLOW PEGASUS!"

"RED THUNDERBIRD!"

"GREEN COBRA!"

"DRAGONZORD!"

"MASTODON!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURS!"

Then they transported out of the lab and onto the beach only to be surrounded by minions. "PINK FOX RANGER!" Rebecca yelled. She did a time block and went back into a fighting stance.

"BLUE LEVIATHAN RANGER!" Brock yelled.

He threw a few punches before going into a fighting stance. "BLACK WYVREN RANGER!" Alex yelled. He did a jump front kick and landed in a fighting stance.

"YELLOW PEGASUS RANGER!" Zelinda yelled.

She did a back flip and landed in a fighting stance. "RED THUNDERBIRD RANGER!" Jack yelled. He did a tornado kick and landed while throwing two punches.

"GREEN COBRA RANGER!" Josh yelled.

He did a double side kick while landing in an axe kick. "DRAGONZORD GREEN RANGER!" Tommy yelled. Throwing down his old moves from when he first became a ranger.

"MASTODON BLACK RANGER!"

"PTERODACTYL PINK RANGER!"

"TRICERATOPS BLUE RANGER!"

"SABER TOOTH-TIGER YELLOW RANGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURS RED RANGER!"

"POWER RANGERS!"

The old rangers threw down their old familiar moves. "GALAXY RED!" Leo yelled.

"GALAXY GREEN!"

"GALAXY BLUE!"

"GALAXY YELLOW!"

"GALAXY PINK!"

"GALAXY RANGERS!"

They landed in their famous moves.

When the minions attacked, Jack looked over at Rebecca. "REBECCA, GO! NOW!" He roared. Rebecca nodded and ran off into the lair.

When Rebecca entered the lair, she gasped to find Lizard standing there. "Welcome, Pink Ranger," he laughed.

"Get out of my way, Lizard," Rebecca snapped.

"Yes, get out of her way Lizard so I can destroy her," the Dark Wizard snapped.

Rebecca pulled out her saber. "Get out of my way," she hissed.

"You see I can't let you pass. I know what you want, but you also know what I want," he stated.

He then came at her with his staff, but Rebecca blocked him. She gasped when he threw her up against the wall with his magic. "Send your mother to me," he snapped.

"No," Rebecca groaned.

She then cried out in pain when he shock energy through her. However, she fell to the ground when someone stopped him. She looked up to see Maya fighting him. "Maya?" She asked.

"GO, REBECCA, GO NOW!" Maya yelled.

Rebecca ran down the stone hall and finally reached the tube.

To Be Continued...


	46. The End of Evil Part: Bring Me to Life

Chapter 46: The End of Evil Part II: Bring Me to Life

**(Last Time on _The__ Next Generation_)**

** "What's the bad news, Hayley?" Tommy asked.**

**"The bad news is that there might not be a chance the person may not come out," Hayley replied.**

** Rebecca then stepped forward. "I'll do it," she informed.**

** Rebecca walked over to Jack. "Look, Jack, if there's a chance I might not come back...I just wanted you to know that I...," he cut her off. Jack placed a finger on her lips and looked at her.**

**"Don't you dare say you love me now, Rebecca, not now," he whispered.**

**"How would you know that I do?" She asked.**

** Jack bent over and kissed her. He pulled back and looked at her. "That's how," he replied.**

**(_In the Cave_)**

** "Maya?" Rebecca asked.**

**"GO, REBECCA, GO NOW!" Maya yelled.**

** Rebecca ran down the stone wall and finally reached the tube.**

**(Now the Conclusion)**

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home_

Rebecca stood in front of the tube and gasped when minions came at her. She threw a few jab punches, swing kicks, back kicks, and side kicks before blasting them away with her blaster. She then ran back to the tube. "Rebecca, are you there?" Hayley asked.

"Yes, Hayley, I'm here," Rebecca replied.

"Destroy it now," Hayley urged.

Rebecca took a deep breath and held her hand up. "FOXFIRE SABER!" She yelled. Her saber appeared and before she destroyed the tomb, she pulled out her locket that her family gave her for her sixteenth birthday. She opened it to reveal the photograph of the whole family. Tears welled up in her eyes as she closed the locket and aimed her saber at the tube.

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_

"Goodbye, Jack Jason Scott. I love you," she whispered. She then swung her saber around. "FOXFIRE FLAME!" She screamed. She smashed the saber into the tube and a yellow light went through the room.

Maya was pinned up against the wall, but then when the Dark Wizard saw the light coming, he let her go and his eyes widened in horror. "NO!" He yelled. He was then hit with the light. Maya was trying to get away from Lizard's grasp, but then he was destroyed too. The only thing that was left of the Dark Wizard and Lizard was the Dark Wizard's cloak and staff and Lizard's armor.

Maya ran back to the others and watched as the cave caved in. "REBECCA!" Jack yelled. He ran to get to the cave, but everyone held him back, even though it almost killed Tommy and Kimberly to see such a sight. "REBECCA, NO!" Jack yelled. He fell to his knees and saw nothing left of the cave. "I love you, Rebecca Jane Oliver," he whispered. He then lowered his head in sorrow along with the rest of the Power Rangers.

_Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life_

Rebecca opened her eyes and found that she was alive. The room was gone, but she was surrounded by yellow and pink mist. "Is anyone there?" She asked. She then turned around to see Trini Kwan/Cranston standing behind her. "Trini, is it really you?" She asked.

"Yes, it is me, Rebecca. I have come here to help you," Trini replied.

"My time has come, Trini. If you're here to send me back, don't," Rebecca insisted.

"Rebecca, you have done so much for the world ever since you became the Pink Fox Ranger. You deserve to keep on living. I know that you don't want to leave yet. There's someone that loves you just as much as you love him."

Rebecca sighed and closed her eyes. "Jack," she whispered.

"Jack," Trini agreed.

Trini then placed a hand on her shoulder. "Becky, you sacrificed your life to save everyone that you love. I have been given permission to send you back. That is if you want to," she stated. Rebecca then looked at her mother's best friend.

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
_(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_

Jack felt tears fall down his face, but he ignored them. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see that it was Tommy. "Everybody, look," Kendrix insisted. They looked up and saw a pink light appear and when the light disappeared, there stood Rebecca Oliver.

_Frozen inside without your touch without your love _

_Darling only you are the life among the dead_

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life_

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)

Jack got up and Rebecca ran to him. He gladly took her into his arms and spun her around. Rebecca laughed like a child and hugged him tight. She closed her eyes and stayed in his embrace as long as possible, but then again, once she let Jack go, she found herself in the embrace of her family. The reunion was interrupted by a beeping. "What's going on, Kat?" Tommy asked.

"Guys, I just rushed Hayley to the hospital," Kat replied.

"What's wrong?" Billy asked.

"Nothing, she just went into labor."

"Let's go," Billy insisted.

Then they all hurried towards the hospital.

_(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)_


	47. Billy's Daughter

Chapter 47: Billy's Daughter

Everyone hurried into the hospital and Billy hurried to the front desk. "Yes, how may I help you?" The woman asked.

"Hi, I'm Billy Cranston, my wife, Hayley Cranston, was just brought in here," he informed.

"She's been calling for you for half an hour, Mr. Cranston, she's in room 315," she informed.

Billy thanked her and went to the room while making sure his friends and family would be all right where they were. "I should have brought a crossword puzzle," Rebecca commented. Just then, Tommy's cell-phone went off.

"Dr. Oliver," he answered.

"Dad?" A familiar voice asked.

Tommy stood up. "Ann, is that you?" He asked.

"It's me dad. What's going on, dad? Jaya just disappeared into thin air and all we found was her staff," Ann informed.

"Your sister destroyed evil," Tommy replied.

"Rebecca destroyed the Dark Wizard and Jaya?"

"It looks like it."

"Brandon and I are on our way home, where are you guys?"

"We're in Reefside Hospital."

"Why?"

"Hayley just went into labor."

"We'll be right there."

"Take your time."

"I will."

Then they hung up. Kimberly looked at her husband. "Is Ann okay?" She asked.

"She's going to be just fine, Kim. She's on her way home for good this time," Tommy replied.

Rebecca stood up and walked over to her dad. "What about Jaya?" She asked. Tommy placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder with a smile.

"You defeated her too," he replied.

Rebecca didn't realize that by destroyed that tube that she was saving her sister's life.

Ann put the coordinates in for Earth and sighed in relief. Brandon placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just can't believe we're actually going home to stay this time," she replied.

Brandon wrapped his arms around his fiancé's waist with a smile. "We'll be home and we can plan our future," he murmured.

"It'll be just you and me," she stated.

"For awhile."

Ann smiled and nodded, knowing what Brandon meant. "Ann, we are coming up to Earth," DECA informed.

"Thanks, DECA. Alpha, make sure our landing gear is ready," Ann instructed.

"Right away, Ann," Alpha acknowledged.

Hours passed and Billy still hasn't come out. "Man, our kids didn't take this long," Tommy commented.

"Uh...when I was having Ann, I was in labor for two days," Kimberly stated.

Everyone stared at the former Pink Ranger. "You were in labor for two days?" Kendrix asked.

"Yeah, she was stubborn, just like how she's stubborn now," Kimberly replied.

Tommy wrapped an arm around his wife and kissed the top of her head. They looked up when the doors opened and Ann stood there. "Ann!" Rebecca gasped. She jumped up and hurried towards her sister. She embraced Ann with a shriek. Ann smiled and hugged Rebecca back. Brandon then stood behind Ann and Rebecca gladly embraced her future brother-in-law. Jack got up and walked over to his friends. Once he greeted Ann and Brandon, he wrapped his arms around her waist. Ann then gave her sister a confused look. "We've been dating for a few weeks," Rebecca stated.

"Well, I hope you keep my sister protected our I'll hunt you down," Ann teased.

Everyone laughed and then Billy came out. "Well, is Hayley okay?" Teresa asked.

"She's going to be just fine. In fact, you two and Brian have a new baby sister," Billy replied.

Everyone congratulated Billy before going to see her.

Hayley was lying in her hospital with a pink bundle in her arms. She looked up to see her husband and their friends come in. They walked over to her and she gladly pulled back some of the blanket to reveal a beautiful baby girl. Kimberly smiled and touched the baby's soft cheek. "She's so beautiful," she whispered.

"You two must be very proud," Tommy commented.

"We are," Billy assured them.

He placed a kiss on Hayley's cheek before touching his daughter's little hand. Brock and Teresa looked at their sister before looking at Billy. "What are you going to name her?" She asked. Billy took the baby into his arms before answering them.

"We have decided to name her after your mother, Trinity Cranston," he replied.

Teresa smiled and Brock placed a hand on her shoulder. "Except for the fact that Trini was your wife, why name her after her?" Tommy asked.

"We named her after Trini, because without Trini, neither Teresa or Rebecca would be here," Billy replied.

Hayley agreed with a smile. It was settled them. In the nursery holding all of the newborn babies, everyone that came by would see a baby girl fast asleep in her crib with the name Trinity Hayley Cranston on her crib or on the band on her wrist.

****

Author's Note: This isn't the end everyone. The next chapter is a party, after that is Brandon and Ann's wedding, and after that, well, I won't tell you that one. That'll be a surprise.


	48. The Party

Chapter 48: The Party

At the cyberspace café, there was a party celebrating Trinity's homecoming. Everyone had everything set up. Kimberly was setting up a balloon when she saw Katie fiddling with her dress. She smiled and walked over to her daughter. "Sweet heart, don't do that," she instructed.

"Mommy, Trent was making fun of my dress," Katie whined.

Kimberly placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead and smiled. "You look beautiful, Katie. Don't let anyone tell you any different," she insisted. Tommy placed a hand on Kimberly's shoulder and she looked at her husband. "Tommy, tell Katie that she looks pretty in her new dress," she insisted. Tommy smiled at his little girl. He then kneeled down in front of her.

"Katie, if you were anymore beautiful, you'd be glowing brighter than any star in the sky," he assured.

"Really?" Katie asked.

"Really," he replied.

Katie kissed Tommy's cheek before running off to play with Julia. Kimberly watched her kids with a sigh. Tommy wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the side of her head. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, it's just that they are three already. It only seems like yesterday we brought them home from the hospital," she sighed.

"That's the thing of being a parent huh? You can have them but you can't keep them."

"Yeah, I know."

She then looked over at Ann and Brandon. Ann was trying to fix up the food table when he reached over to grab something off the table only to get slapped in the hand. "It's a good thing Rocky isn't here," Tommy chuckled.

"Yeah, I know, he'd be at that table already shoving food down," Kimberly agreed.

"Jack, could you help me with this sign?" Rebecca asked.

"Sure thing," Jack replied.

Jack got on a stool and helped her put up the other side. "Perfect," she commented. Jack helped her off her stool and smiled at her.

"Becky, I've been wondering something," he stated.

"What is it?" Rebecca asked.

Jack sighed and held onto her hands. "Rebecca, how would you like me to take you to the prom?" He asked. Rebecca smiled and hugged him.

"I would love it if you took me to the prom," she replied.

Jack smiled and hugged her tight.

Kimberly sighed and held Tommy's hands. The one thing she regretted was leaving Tommy and having Tommy take Kat to the prom. Tommy looked at his wife and practically read her mind. "Hey," he whispered. Kimberly looked at him and gave him a smile. "You were afraid when that happened," he stated. She nodded.

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean I don't regret telling you," she pointed out.

"You were seventeen."

"I was seventeen, still in love with my boyfriend, but yet I was stuck in a situation I couldn't get out of."

"You're here now. You have Ann, Rebecca, Josh, Tommy, Trent, Katie, and me."

"Yeah."

"That's all that matters now."

Just then the doors opened and Billy came in. Teresa stood in front of her parents with a smile. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Miss Trinity Hayley Cranston," Teresa announced. A tired Hayley came in with a baby carrier. Hayley smiled and sat down. Billy undid the baby's straps on her carrier and placed Trinity into Hayley's arms. Kimberly smiled to see that Billy was finally happy. A little boy then stood by his mother and father.

He had sandy-blonde hair cropped short, blue eyes, he was wearing sneakers, blue jeans, a blue t-shirt, and a pair of thin framed glasses.

"I guess the eyesight runs in the family," a voice teased. Everyone looked up to see Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Tanya standing there. Everyone greeted their friends and Rocky walked over to baby. "Hey," he greeted. He touched the baby's soft cheek with a smile. "You two must be very proud," he commented. Hayley smiled and looked at Billy. However, it was Zack that answered him.

"Well, you could say that Billy was excited. He was practically going around to everyone he saw and told them that he has a daughter," Zack teased.

Everyone laughed. Then they looked over at the Galaxy Rangers. "How long can you guys stay?" Ann asked.

"We can't stay for too long," Damon replied.

"Yeah, I do have a couple of kids waiting for me at home," Maya replied.

Leo wrapped his arm around Kendrix. "We have our three kids waiting for us too," Leo added. They nodded before continuing on with the party.

"Nice, snacks," Rocky stated.

Everyone laughed as Rocky walked over to the table with Aisha behind him. "Since when did Rocky and Aisha hook up?" Tommy asked.

"They hooked up a long time ago. Rocky's just been lazy about asking Aisha to marry him. They have two kids already," Adam replied.

"Unlike you," Tanya teased.

Adam shrugged his shoulders with a grin.

Later, Hayley saw Kimberly watching her children with a twinkle in her eyes. Hayley walked over with Trinity in her arms. "Kimberly, would you like to hold her?" She asked. Kimberly smiled and took the infant into her arms.

"She's so tiny," Kimberly whispered.

The memories of holding her own babies came into her mind. She then looked at Hayley and Billy. "You have a lucky catch, Hayley, you better not hurt him," she teased.

"How could I leave him now that I have said my vows?" Hayley shot back.

They laughed before Tommy walked over. "Hey, we're not taking in another one are we?" Tommy teased.

"Nah, just feeling the weight of a baby again," Kimberly replied.

"How about you hold her, Uncle Tommy?" Brian asked.

"Yeah, come on, Uncle Tommy," Rocky teased.

Tommy rolled his eyes and took Trinity into his arms. The memories of holding his kids came back into his mind. He remembered holding Rebecca for two days straight without putting her down. Even if he wanted to he couldn't, she would scream if he did. Rebecca was daddy's little girl. Trinity opened her eyes and cooed. "She likes you," Hayley commented.

"Tommy always had a way with kids," Kimberly stated.

"Yeah, I did didn't I?" He asked.

They nodded before Tommy handed the baby back to Hayley. Compared to other nights, this was the best night, because the Dark Wizard was gone for good.


	49. Kimberly's Memories

Chapter 49: Kimberly's Memories

The day finally came, the day of Ann and Brandon's wedding arrived. Kimberly was about to go upstairs when Tommy noticed the tears in her eyes. He got up from his chair and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Hey, we both knew this day would come," he insisted.

"I know, but it just seems like yesterday I just held her in my arms and now she's going to be coming down those stairs and getting married," she sighed.

He placed a kiss on the side of her head and sighed. Katie walked over and pulled on Kimberly's dress. "Mommy, why are you crying?" She asked. Kimberly kneeled down and smiled at her daughter.

"Mommy just can't believe that your sister is getting married today," she replied.

Katie touched her mother's face and smiled. "You still have us," she giggled. Kimberly nodded and kissed Katie's forehead.

"Mommy has to get Ann ready," she stated.

Katie nodded and watched Kimberly go upstairs.

Ann was putting her make-up on when Kimberly came in. "Hey," she greeted. Kimberly smiled and closed the door.

"You look so beautiful," she whispered.

****

(Flashbacks)

(Nineteen Years Ago)

Kimberly was sitting in a rocking chair and was trying to calm her baby girl down. This was before Jake found her and made her life a living nightmare. Ann opened her eyes and gurgled. "Hey sweetie pie," she whispered. Ann wrapped her tiny hand around Kimberly's finger. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear how much I love you so please don't take my sunshine away," she sang. She watched as her baby fell asleep.

(Seventeen Years Ago)

Kimberly was waiting for Jake to go to bed before going upstairs to Ann's room. Ann was sitting up in bed with a picture of Tommy in her arms. "Mommy, would you tell me a story?" She requested. Kimberly smiled and sat down.

"Well, years ago, a lovely young woman was at her best friend's karate tournament. She was trying to get him ready for his competition when she saw his competitor across the gym. He was so handsome as he was practicing his karate. She felt like she was floating on a cloud. Her best friend and this guy tied in the karate tournament. The next day at school, a bully was trying to get her to go out with him..." she started.

Ann smiled as she listened to the story. "The boy and the girl shared their first kiss by the lake and they went to the dance together that Saturday," she finished.

"Mommy, is that the end?" Ann asked.

Kimberly smiled and touched her daughter's face. "This story will have an ending soon enough," she assured.

"The song," Ann yawned.

Kimberly had her daughter get under her covers and tweaked her nose. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear how much I love you. So please don't take my sunshine away," she sang softly. Ann then drifted off to sleep. She then placed a kiss on her forehead. "I love you, Ann," she whispered. She then got up and walked out of the room. She then shut the lights off. "You will see the ending sweet heart," she added. Then she left.

(Thirteen Years Ago)

"MOMMY! MOMMY!" She called. Kimberly had opened the door when she heard her daughter's calls. She went down on her knees and hugged her tight.

"Did grandma treat you right?" She asked.

"Yeah, mommy, I got to meet daddy," Ann giggled.

Kimberly looked up to see Tommy walking over to them and smiled at him. "Tommy, I still can't believe you brought her home," she stated. Tommy grabbed her hand and looked at Ann before looking at her.

"I always keep a promise, Kim, remember that," he whispered.

He sent Ann inside and gently placed his hands on Kimberly's beaten waist and looked at her face. The only place that Jake hadn't touched with his fists. "I'll be fine, Tommy, the bruises will heal," she insisted.

"But, will the glow in your eyes return from what happened?" He asked.

Kimberly sighed as she looked at him. "Time will bring the glow back," she replied. He kissed her forehead before they went inside.

(End Flashbacks)

"You were able to see that happy ending after all," she whispered. Ann looked at her mother with a confused look.

"What?" She asked.

Kimberly smiled and pulled up a chair next to her. "When you were two, I was telling you a story about when I was with your father when we were in high school. You asked me about a happy ending. Sweetie, you saw my happy ending, now I get to see yours," she stated. Tears welled up in Ann's eyes and she embraced her mother.

"I did get to see that happy ending," she agreed.

Kimberly hugged her tight and sniffled. Both mother and daughter were crying together. Kimberly pulled away and cradled her daughter's face in her hands. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine," she started.

"You make me happy when skies are gray," Ann joined in.

"You'll never know dear how much I love you so please don't take my sunshine away."

"I love you mom."  
"I love you too baby."

She then fixed Ann's make-up and got her into her dress. "Sweetie, I want you to have this," she stated. She snapped a necklace around her neck. "Your dad gave it to me before I left for Florida. The last thing he gave me before I found out I was carrying our precious gift," she explained. Ann looked in the mirror and looked at herself.

She was wearing white high heels, a flowing white gown, the necklace her mother gave her, a pair of pearl earrings, and a tiara sat on her head.

The dress was long and it had a three feet back to it. It zipped up and it was spaghetti strapped. The dress was full of beads shaped like flowers and a white sash was tied around her waist. She had a tint of pink added into her dress.

The necklace was a golden chain with a heart charm.

Kimberly took a deep breath and decided to leave her daughter alone before the wedding. "Your father will be up in a little while to get you," she informed. Ann kissed her mother's cheek before Kimberly left.

****

Author's Note: Change of plans, there are still quite a few chapters left. So this isn't the end of course. Review please.


	50. Tommy's Memories

Chapter 50: Tommy's Memories

Tommy started climbing the stairs to Ann's room and he stopped. He then remembered the times he shared with his little girl.

****

(Thirteen Years Ago)

__

Ms. Hart was still staring at the photographs of her beaten daughter. Ann came in and gasped when she saw the pictures. "Is that my mommy!" She gasped. She then looked at Tommy. "Did you hurt her? Are you the one that's hurting my mommy?" She asked. Tommy shook his head no.

"No, Ann, I didn't hurt your mother. Jake did," he replied.

Ann's eyes widened. "Is my mommy still hurt?" She asked. Tommy walked over and crouched down to her level.

"She does hurt, Ann, but it's because you're not there with her. She wants you home," he explained.

"I miss, mommy. May I ask who you are?" She asked.

Tommy smiled and touched the girl's shoulders. "My name is Tommy Oliver," he replied. She gave her grandmother a quizzical look when her grandmother decided to tell the truth.

"That man, is your father," Ms. Hart stated.

Ann smiled and hugged her father tight. "Daddy," she giggled. Tommy held her close with a sigh then he had her go upstairs to get her things while he gathered up the pictures.

"What are you going to do with those, Tommy?" She asked.

"I'm going to burn them, Ms. Hart. Kimberly has the right to start over and that's exactly what I'm giving her, a chance to start over again," he replied.

(Fourteen Years Ago)

"Daddy," she called. Tommy was sitting in his lab looking at a fossil when Ann came downstairs. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm looking at a fossil, do you want to look?" He answered with another question.

She nodded and ran over to him. "Okay, up you go," he stated. He had her sitting in his lap and they both examined the fossil.

"Where did it come from?" She asked.

Tommy picked up the fossil of a claw and smiled at her. "This is the fossil of a raptor. A very mean dinosaur," he stated. Ann got off his lap and looked at him.

"What would they do?" She asked.

Tommy took the claw and removed his glasses. "Well, they first sneak up on their prey," he replied. Ann giggled as he crouched down and crept closer. "They have their claws out and...ATTACK!" He yelled. Ann screamed and Tommy chased his little girl all around the lab. He then got her. "They'd grab their pray and eat them up," he added. He made growling sounds and tickled his daughter. Ann screamed with laughter.

(Four Years Ago)

Kimberly had gone off for training at the gym. Tommy was sitting in the living room waiting for Ann to come home. Ann was at a party with a few girls from the cheerleading squad to celebrate the victory. Tommy and Kimberly wanted their daughter to have fun, but they didn't know that something so terrible was going to happen. The phone rang and Tommy picked up. "Oliver Residence, Dr. Oliver speaking," he informed.

"Dad," Ann whimpered.

Tommy sat up in his chair. "Ann, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Dad, please come get me. The party has gotten out of hand. Some kid just brought beer over here and everyone's drinking except for me. This guy keeps on hitting on me and I don't know what to do," she babbled.

"Calm down sweet heart remember that if he does anything to hurt you before I get there just remember what I told you," he instructed.

"Right."

"I'll be right there."

He hung up and made sure that his children were safe before going to get his daughter.

When he arrived at the party, kids got out of control. He then walked up to one of the girls. "Where's Ann?" He demanded.

"I don't know, Tucker just took her upstairs," the girl slurred.

Tommy winced at the smell of the girl's breath. She was defiantly drunk. He knew that Ann wouldn't go upstairs with a guy and bypassed all of the kids to get to his own child. "ANN!" He called. He found a door closed and the girl pointed to it.

"Tucker took her in there," she stated.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

He tried the door but it was locked. "SI-KYAA!" He yelled. He kicked the door open and found Ann fighting against a guy and walked over to Tucker. "Get your hands off my daughter," he snapped. He grabbed Ann's hand and fought that the shirt she was wearing was torn. Tommy removed his jacket and placed it around his baby girl. Let's just say that the party ended early that night.

When Tommy had Ann get to bed, he kissed the side of her head and looked at her. "I love you, dad," she whispered.

"I love you too, sweet heart," he whispered back.

Then he left the room. Except for Ann's attack, everything was just fine.

(End Flashback)

Tommy sighed and walked into Ann's room. He saw his beautiful daughter that he loved with all his heart and soul sitting in her chair. However, he saw something that a bride should never do on her wedding day. Ann was crying. "Ann," he whispered. He walked over and kneeled in front of her. "Sweet heart, why are you crying?" He asked. She sniffed and looked at him.

"Dad, I don't think I can do this. I'm not sure I'm ready for this," she babbled.

Tommy took his daughter into his arms and sighed. "I don't think I can do this," she sobbed.

"Of course you can do this. Ann, you have lived a wonderful life. We raised you and now you are able to pass on any knowledge up know to your little kids," he assured.

Ann looked at him in tears. "Ann, being afraid is normal. Just don't suffer the same consequence that your mother did. She let me go and she has regretted it even since. Don't turn your back on something so perfect," he insisted. Ann sighed and nodded. "Brandon was the best thing that ever happened to you. Just like how your mother was the best thing that ever happened to me," he added. He then hugged Ann tight. "Just remember that I'll always love you," he whispered.

"I love you too, dad," she whispered back.

Tommy let Ann go and kissed her forehead. "You better fix your make-up, you have lines going down your face," he teased. Ann giggled before fixing her make-up.

The wedding was taking place in the backyard of course. They had a the altar built with pink roses and green leaves going around the frame. Bells were going to be hanging above their heads. A white carpet went over the grass leading towards the backdoor of the Oliver House. The guests were sitting at each side of the carpet. The backyard was beautiful and it had the perfect scenery. The next part was for the bride and groom to be pronounced husband and wife.


	51. With this Ring, I Thee Wed

Chapter 51: With this Ring, I Thee Wed

Tommy held his daughter's hand as he led her down the stairs. Rebecca smiled at her sister and hugged her tight. "You look so beautiful," she whispered.

"Thank you, and so do you," Ann stated.

Rebecca was wearing pink high heels, a beautiful pink dress, the locket, her hair was put up in a bun.

Rebecca's dress ended around her ankles, it went out a few inches, a sash was tied around her waist, it zipped up in the back, and it had spaghetti straps.

Teresa was wearing yellow high heels, a yellow dress, a necklace that Trini gave her, and her hair was put up in a bun.

Teresa's dress was the same design only yellow.

The last bridesmaid was Zelinda. She was wearing the same thing and her hair was put up in the same way. Only around her neck she wore a necklace Josh gave her for their first date.

Tommy looked at his daughter with a smile. "Well, are you ready for this?" He asked. Ann nodded and watched as Kimberly led the triplets to the door. Katie was the flower girl and the boys were both ring bearers. They held a pillow that held each ring. Then they stood at the back.

Brandon was waiting with anticipation. He then watched as his soon-to-be brothers and sister-in-law were coming down the aisle. Everyone took pictures at the beautiful young children. Then came Jack came down the aisle with Rebecca. Next came Brock and Teresa. Then lastly came Zelinda and Josh. Everyone stood up when Tommy and Ann came down the aisle. He took a deep breath and stepped down from the steps. "Who gives this woman to wed?" The minister asked.

"I do," Tommy replied.

He then lifted Ann's veil and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I love you, daddy," she whispered. Tommy smiled and placed Ann's hand into Brandon's.

"Take care of each other and love each other forever," he instructed.

He then sat next to Kimberly and held onto her hand. They watched as their baby girl went up the stairs to the altar. Ann handed her bouquet to her sister and the ceremony started.

After awhile, the minister looked at the guests. "Before the vows, the groom has a few words to say," the minister informed. Brandon smiled at Ann before starting.

"Ann, ever since I first met you, I knew that something was going to become between us. My heart was set on you since I first saw you. When we first kissed, I felt like I was walking on air. It hurt when you had to leave to finish business for friends. I'm glad that we found each other in the end. I love you Ann, and I'll love you forever," he explained.

Ann smiled and gave his hands a gentle squeeze. "Brandon, when I first saw you, my heart was snatched away and I couldn't get it back. When I had to leave, it was the worse day ever. I couldn't help but cry when I left. Then when I came back to have you help me, I was so happy that you agreed to come back with me. I love you so much, Brandon. You're my knight in shining armor who rescued me from the danger. I'll love you always and forever," she explained. The minister smiled at them and started the vows.

"Do you Brandon Thompson take thee Ann Oliver to be your wife? To have and to hold from this day forward, from rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, forsaking all other, and until death do you part?" The minister asked.

"I do," Brandon replied.

"Do you Ann Oliver take thee Brandon Thompson to be your husband? To have and to hold from this day forward, from rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, and until death do you part?" The minister repeated.

"I do," Ann replied.

Then the boys came up with the rings. Brandon took a ring and started slipping it on Ann's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed," he vowed. Ann smiled and took the other ring and slipped it on Brandon's finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed," she vowed.

A few more prayers were said and Ann looked out over to her parents. She saw Kimberly smiling with tears in her eyes. Tommy was smiling with his arm around his wife. "With the powers invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife," the minister announced. Brandon then lifted the veil and kissed her. "All of you who witnessed this, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Brandon Thompson," the minister announced. Everyone clapped for the newly weds. Tommy and Kimberly smiled at their daughter knowing that she was going to be protected for life.


	52. The Dance

Chapter 52: Hero

****

Author's Note: I don't own the _Power Rangers_ or Enrique Iglesias' song, _Hero._

"Rebecca, Jack is going to be here soon," Kimberly informed. Kimberly stared at her daughter with a smile. "Rebecca, you look beautiful," she whispered. Rebecca smiled and stood up.

She was wearing pink buckle high heels, a long pink dress, the locket, and her hair was pulled back in a French braid with a red carnation in her hair.

The dress ended at her ankles and it had a slit going three inches past her left-knee, it was made of pure silk, spaghetti straps, and it zipped up in the back.

Rebecca sighed and then Kimberly went downstairs for her big entrance.

Jack was waiting for his date and looked up and thought he saw an angel. Rebecca smiled at her boyfriend and climbed down the stairs. Once she reached the bottom, she gave her mother and father kisses on their cheeks. Jack gave her, her corsage and after a few pictures, Jack took Rebecca to the prom.

Once they arrived at the prom, they had their picture taken again and then Zelinda and Josh greeted them. The sad part was, Zelinda was leaving to go back to KO-35 to be with her family. However, she promised to keep in contact, especially with Josh. "This is great," Jack commented. Rebecca nodded with a smile before a slow song started. Jack held his hand out to her. "May I have this dance, Miss Oliver?" He asked.

"I'd love to, Mr. Scott," she replied.

Jack smiled and started dancing with the girl of his dreams. Rebecca placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

__

Would you dance  
if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run  
and never look back?  
Would you cry  
if you saw me cry?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?

Would you tremble  
if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die  
for the one you loved?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

"We've been through so much," she whispered. Jack kissed the top of her head before answering her.

"Yeah, we have," he agreed.

Rebecca looked at him. "Jack, promise me something though," she insisted.

"Anything," he assured.

"Promise me that you'll never leave me. Promise me that we'll always be together forever."

He placed a kiss on her forehead. "I promise," he whispered. Josh and Zelinda smiled at them before continuing on with their dance.

Would you swear  
that you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?  
would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

Oh, I just want to hold you.  
I just want to hold you.  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by your forever.  
You can take my breath away.

I can be your hero.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away.

I can be your hero

"I love you, Jack," she whispered. Jack held her close with a smile.

"I love you too, Rebecca," he whispered back.


	53. At the Beginnning

Chapter 53: At the Beginning

Author's Note: Sadly, this is the last chapter.After my other Andros and Ashley story, I'm putting up another Tommy and Kimberly fic. First, I'm putting up my first _Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue_. The preview will be soon. I don't own the _Power Rangers_ or Donna Lewis's song _At the Beginning._

In the schoolyard, Rebecca was graduating high school. For a couple of years she's been working hard to get her diploma and now she was finally getting her diploma. Once they were congratulated, Rebecca ran over to her parents with a shriek. Tommy took his daughter into his arms and spun her around. "Congratulations, sweet heart," he whispered. Rebecca sighed then she embraced her boyfriend, who was waiting for her to be with him for good. Jack smiled and kissed his girlfriend of two years.

"With your permission, Dr. Oliver, I would like to get this done now while everyone is here," Jack insisted.

Tommy smiled and nodded. Jack then got down on one knee, grasped her hands in his, and he looked up into her eyes. "Rebecca, you mean everything to me. I love you more than words can say. Even though we're young and you just graduated high school, I can wait a year. Rebecca Jane Oliver, I love you, will you marry me?" He asked. He then took out a ring. Rebecca smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Jack Jason Scott, I'll marry you," she replied.

Everyone awed and clapped as Jack slipped the engagement ring onto her finger and spun her around. Rebecca sighed and smiled at her parents. Ann stood next to her husband with a year-old baby, their daughter, Olivia Kimberly Thompson.

At the cyberspace café, Rebecca was out of her gown and she was dancing with her fiancé. Ann had an idea and got up onstage. "I think I should be able to sing with my husband, sister, and future brother-in-law," she insisted.

"No, way!" Rebecca gasped.

Jack laughed, but then Rebecca dragged him up onstage. "Hey, if I have to do it, you have to do it," she insisted. Jack laughed again before standing next to his future wife. Kimberly nodded to the band and they started playing.

Rebecca and Ann: _We were strangers, starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you_

Jack and Brandon: _No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope, you were there to remind me  
This is the start_

Together: _And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

Ann and Rebecca: _We were strangers on a crazy adventure_

Jack and Brandon: _Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true_

Together: _Now here we stand, unafraid of the future _

At the beginning with you

And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Knew there was somebody, somewhere  
A new love in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart

And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Yeah

Life is a road that I wanna keep going on  
Love is a river, I wanna keep going

Starting out on a journey

Life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Everyone clapped and then Jack pulled his fiancé into his arms.

**(Flashback)**

**_The Power Rangers stood in a circle. "We'll always be the Power Rangers," Tommy assured. They agreed before they all tried putting their hands in the middle._**

**_"POWER RANGERS!" They yelled._**


	54. Preview

Preview

Preview

Showing Joel and Angela playing with their son, Jack. Chad was with his girlfriend, Clara. While Ryan and Kelsey were at a fancy restaurant.

Ryan: Kelsey Winslow, I love you, will you marry me?

Kelsey: Yes, Ryan Mitchell, I'll marry you.

Carter and Dana were at the hospital taking care of a woman.

Woman: I have to find the ones who once called themselves Power Rangers. I am Kalyani, a powerful sorceress.

Carter: Who did this to you?

Kalyani: The siblings I trapped seven thousand years ago.

Dana: Who are they?

Kalyani: They are Mahesh and Rajani.

Dana: We were the Lightspeed Rangers.

Kalyani looked at Carter.

Kalyani: You must call the other former Lightspeed Rangers.

At a café, Joel, Chad, Ryan, and Kelsey came in accepting their morphers back. Going back to the Aqua-Base.

Flashing the rangers fighting Rajani and Mahesh. Dana being held captive and her energy being drained. Kalyani using her powers to fight the siblings.

Carter: Ready guys?

Everyone: Ready.

Lightspeed Rangers: LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!

Ryan: TITANIUM POWER!

All: POWER RANGERS!

Shows Carter and Dana in their room.

Dana: Carter, what if something happens on this mission? Rajani and Mahesh are stronger than what Queen Bansheera ever was.

Carter: We'll do everything we can to keep Mariner Bay safe.

Dana leaned against him. Carter held her close with a sigh.

Carter: Just remember, Dana, I love you.

Dana: I love you too.

During battle, Carter runs over to Dana.

Carter: Dana, are you okay?

Dana: I am now.

Pink and Red

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Drama, Romance, and Action/Adventure

Cast: Carter, Dana

This story is due: March 16, 2005


End file.
